A Generation of Secrets
by eXREM3 1412
Summary: Time-traveling. It's a theory that no one has tried to attempt, until now. What can possibly go wrong? Apparently, everything. But when carefully hidden secrets of a famous event are revealed to our time-travelers, the action can shift all their perceptions of what is the "truth" and the revelation can shape the future in the most unlikely of way.
1. On Why Alarm Clocks Are Unnecessary

**Disclaimer:** **The Detective Conan characters belong to the wonderful Gosho Aoyoma. In no way, shape, or form am I profiting off this story. This is written purely for your enjoyment and for me to get the idea out of my head. The only thing that is mine is the story-line and the original characters.**

 **At the bottom of this chapter are Case Notes. If there is something you are confused about, it may be in the case notes for your reference. If not, alert me so I will clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you do, please show your support by making this one of your favorites, follows, and leave a review.**

* * *

Dark, feared, powerful. These are the some of the words used to describe the world's most notorious group of people. For those who had the horrible luck of interacting with anybody in that group, they refer to them with trembling voices as the _Black Organization._ It is unknown how long the _Black Organization_ has been around, but with its vast global power, this group was involved in every illegal action possible. Their underground dealings permeated in every walk of life and meant that even if you did not know about _them_ , you were affected in some way.

In turn, various governments provided resources and people to secretly combat this syndicate. The governments were only capable of pausing afew plans. Unfortunately, with every plan stopped about two other plans have succeeded. This immense threat was always one step ahead.

Then one day at an amusement park, an encounter between a curious high school student and two of the Organization's men would be the first step to their downfall. The men believed they offed the 'nosy' teenager, but with a stroke of luck, the would-be corpse survived. The victim's name, which would later be regarded with awe in later years, is Kudo Shinichi. After the ordeal, the budding high school detective turned his efforts into pursuing these men. This was supposed to be a simple case...

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Kudo Shinichi discovered that any wrong move meant the death of his loved ones. Fearing for their lives, he abandoned his old life and adopted a fake alias. He lied and deceived the people closest to him. He disappeared from the public eye while slowly gathering allies; both legal and not so legal. He executed extreme operations that should have killed him and everyone involved. He encountered the worst that humanity ever offered.

Beliefs were challenged and along the way the delicate line between black and white became blurred. Just trying to stay alive tested his limits and broke it. He made crucial decisions. Some, allowed the case to move forward. Others, created more difficulties than it should.

Many grown adults have crumbled under the pressure of this case. But for the teenager that was barely an adult, the will to return to his previous life kept him going. He kept on fighting and planning just to return home and his steadfast persistence paid off.

Gradually and unknowingly, he became the Black Organization's worse fear - the dreaded _Silver Bullet_.

After all his struggles, the Black Organization was finally taken down. However, it wasn't without consequences. The aftermath was messy. Everyone toiled to maintain calm. The world was shaken up, governments in disarray, paranoia through the masses and death counts were only some of the arising problems. Nothing was ever the same.

Through all that chaos, someone decided to label this unbelievable nightmare. That person chose to call it ' _The_ _Collapse_ ' and considering that it felt like the world was caving in on itself, nobody argued.

But for the one who started this chain of events, the problems were more personal. Injuries both physical and mental plagued him. Loved ones lost. His decision to lie and deceive made relationships, once strong, deteriorate to almost losing them. The life, the one he hoped to return to after the whole case was over, was unattainable.

Surprisingly, the cause of his unattainable desire wasn't the newfound fame that brought the noisy paparazzi outside his home or the numerous injuries that prevented him from moving. It also wasn't the fact he had people so mad at him that he almost barricaded himself in his bedroom and planned his flee to America.

It was him.

The events leading up to _the_ _Collapse_ coupled with the event itself changed him. His view of life and death was forever altered and he learned very quickly what is important. He learned not take anything for granted and to appreciate the little things. In short, the whole journey humbled him.

' _There is only one truth_ '. This is the man's most famous quote – so famous that if anyone were to hear it they would immediately associate it to him. The truth is, Kudo Shinichi was no longer who he was before the fateful encounter at the amusement park and he wasn't the only one. So, with the help of his family and friends, they drove the darkness away together. A time of peace was paved and life moved on relatively well for the now world-famous detective. He rebuilt and created relationships that would last a lifetime, achieved his dream - in a way he didn't expect and most importantly, created a family with the most wonderful, caring, and beautiful woman in his eyes.

But when extremely troublesome children and a dysfunctional time machine get mixed up, the carefully woven peace will be rocked. Well, it wouldn't be much of a story without something, don't you agree? So, as cliché as it may sound, this is the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **On Why Alarm Clocks are Unnecessary**

As the sun slowly crept up on the horizon, a spring breeze passed through the quiet streets of Beika. The sun's rays shone through a window onto two people snuggled under a blanket, a husband and wife. The two figures slumbered, silently enjoying the quiet.

Then from out of nowhere came a high-pitched shriek.

Normally, a noise of that caliber would cause people to jump out of bed and go running to the source in a panic. It did cause the poor bird outside the window to flee from the horrible sound. Instead, the woman just groaned while the man continued to softly snore.

The female's light bluish-purple eyes opened to read a nearby clock. When her groggy mind figured out how early it was, it decided that it doesn't want to deal with the cause of the painfully loud disturbance.

After a moment, she lightly elbowed her sleeping companion in the ribs. The man moaned, an indication that he is coherent enough to hear her first words of the day, "Hmm…figure out what's wrong this time Shinichi."

He ignored the woman's request by facing the other way and snuggling deeper in their shared covers. As she moved her body to face his broad back, a loud resounding thud was heard that made her mentally sigh. She gently poked his back, "Shi-ni-chi." A drowsy mumble met her ears. She softly asked, "Figure out what is wrong this time please."

Kudo Shinichi grumbled and sat up on the edge of the bed while rubbing his blue eyes. The dark-haired man stretched and shivered when his left foot touched the cold ground. Tall and pale skinned, his mom always told him he hit the genetic jackpot – to his embarrassment. His thin build was covered in light blue pajamas and his hair was tousled by sleep. He attempted to fix his messy signature cowlick without success. Grabbing the right prosthetic leg next to his bed, he attached it to the appropriate place.

After making sure that the prosthetic was secure, he heard a scratching sound cut through the silence. Not too subtly, he glared at the woman that was unfairly sending him off while she grabbed more precious sleep. Slowly, he made his way to the door with the thump of his prosthetic hitting the ground the only noise in the room.

As he grabbed the doorknob, he checked the clock on the picture filled wall and started grumbling something about mean wives and _'why must he be subjected to this early morning torture_?'. Glowering at the person under the covers, he said, "Ran, you do know I don't have any ability to settle their squabbles, right?"

Kudo Ran twisted her body toward him, her long dark brown hair messed up by sleep. Enchanting eyes, the ones he loves to stare into in their quiet moments, brightened as it peered into his own and that smile, a radiant one indeed, was on her face in a grateful manner. His glower disappeared. To this day, Shinichi cannot figure out how he managed to obtain the heart of the beautifully kind woman in their bed. It truly is a miracle.

The scratching sounds were increasingly getting louder and it reminded him of the task at hand. Already knowing what was beyond the door, Shinichi opened it and looked down to a Ragdoll cat with bright blue eyes. The female cat proceeded to rub her head on his left leg when the door was no longer in its way. Her semi-long, cream-colored fur tickled him and the action made him smile.

Bending down to pet the purring cat's head, he told her, "I know Yumi. I'll feed you." A thud and screech echoed that made him grimace, "...after I deal with them," and with his furry housemate at his heels, they descended to the first floor of the house.

It wasn't that hard to deduce where the source of the racket that woke him up too early was coming from - but as the detective approached the ajar library door, he dreaded what he was about to encounter and hoped that the various scenarios that went through his head wasn't being enacted beyond the door.

The sudden thud that he heard crushed his hope. Shinichi thought, _'Why does this happen every morning? … Please don't tell me it's the books this time…'_

As the man peered into the room, he analyzed the scene and saw two teenagers, a girl and a boy. Situated between them was a large oak desk that Shinichi always did his work at. Shinichi sighed at the familiar sight and decided to just observe.

The girl had her long, reddish brown hair in a high ponytail. With a slightly darker skin tone than his own and a runner's body, she was a beauty. Currently, her attire symbolized that she attended the nearby Teitan High school and her piercing blue eyes was fixated on the boy.

Standing a little taller than the girl, the boy's light purple eyes portrayed his frustration with the person in front of him. He ran his hand through the top of his head which has longer light brown hair unlike the deliberately short hair on his temples. Also wearing a baggy Teitan High uniform sans blazer, it did not reveal much about his physique.

Appearances aside, their stances screamed a fight that is not going to end well.

"I keep telling you that the answer is B!" the girl yelled angrily while waving a sheet of paper around. "Why can't you get that through your thick head stupid!"

The boy drew back at the girl's raised voice and gulped. Then he crouched down, "How many times... _the answer is C!_ " As he spoke, an unfortunate book was thrown with every intention of hitting the female, but Shinichi had to sweat-drop at the fact the book missed the girl by a good three feet.

The girl crossed her arms as she watched the book fly harmlessly to the side and gave an amused snort. Flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, she said, "I'm _amazed_ at your inability to hit anything, little brother." She examined her nails in a casual way, completely ignoring the boy's slowly reddening face, "The answer is still B."

By what Shinichi is hearing, he quickly guessed that a homework problem is the cause of today's argument, therefore making it the third time this week that homework is the cause of the two's daily blowouts.

As if expecting the sudden lunge from the scowling boy, the girl ducked around the desk. Surprisingly, they elegantly avoided the various books scattered around them, which he was grateful for. The unwilling onlooker did not want to find damage on the books again, those things are valuable!

He pushed the door completely open.

The two didn't notice the new occupant being too engrossed with the other, so Shinichi had to sharply whistle to gain their attention. Startled, the teenagers swiveled toward him with the boy being the first to address him, a look of surprise on his face, "Tou-san."

However, on the girl's face was a dirty look aimed not at the boy she was just arguing with, but at the one who interrupted their feud. Mentally sighing at the female's reaction, he told himself to keep his poker-face.

As he approached, he subtly scanned the area. He internally cringed at the number of books on the floor. At least, they had an unspoken agreement to not use his Sherlock Holmes series as throwing ammunition... actually it's not really an unspoken agreement, but him making sure that those books are not in reaching distance.

 _Thank small mercies._

Posture straight with hands stuffed in his pockets, Shinichi asked in a calm voice, "What is wrong this time? It is too early in the morning and the two of you are yelling up a storm. There are people still sleeping which I should be do-"

The girl scoffed, "You don't need to be involved with this _old man_." Shinichi was not surprised by the scorn in his daughter's words. She continued, "This argument is between Conan and me. You wouldn't understand the delicacies of today's teenagers."

"Irene." Luckily, the boy known as Kudo Conan has calmed down with the added adult presence in the room. He ran his hand through the top of his head again, "It's just a chemistry problem. The only problem I see is your angst with tou-san."

Kudo Irene held up one finger to him, "First of all, there is no angst." Another finger was brought up, "Second, he doesn't need to get involved." A third finger joined the other two, "Lastly, this argument can be over with if you just admit the answer is B."

"But you're not right. I spent yesterday with Ai-neechan going over it." Conan informed her. Irene opened her mouth to retort, but her brother cut her off, "And don't you dare tell me that Ai-neechan is wrong. She has multiple _PhDs_ in various sciences. I trust her calculations over yours any day."

His son then sent an apologetic face to him while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry tou-san. Ren's being unreasonable right now." The girl nicknamed Ren lowly growled while turning more red. Conan turned meek at the sound of his sister's irritation.

"Unreasonable! Why you..." With her free hand, she punched his shoulder. The boy released a howl of pain and faced her with a look of shock on his face.

"W-what's your _problem_?" He stuttered while rubbing the sore spot. "You don't need to get violent." Shinichi can already describe how this whole argument was going to end with just one word – badly. Conan pointed an accusing at her, "See. You _are_ being unreasonable."

Irene tried to bite the finger close to her nose and Conan drew back in time. She growled out, "Unreasonable? I'm trying to be a good sister so I'm attempting to help you." She turned around with a huff and crossed her arms. "I know what I'm doing."

Also, crossing his arms, the boy said with a flat voice that had an undertone of annoyance in it, "You're not supposed to be looking at it in the first place," Ducking his head he murmured in a quiet voice, "... _stupid._ "

The boy's attempt at insulting his sister without her hearing did not work. Instead, his whisper only made her angrier, "Argh! This is what I get for trying to be a good older sister, and don't call me STUPID!"

Shinichi faltered at the force of the girl's voice. As his children persisted in throwing insults at each other, the father tried to comprehend the situation, ' _Okay, they were arguing over a problem on Conan's homework. I tried to stop them, but they keep trying to "correct" the other. And if Conan is retaliating then this fight has been going on a while.'_ Dragging his hand through his hair, he debated if he should ask a certain magician for some black hair dye later.

"All right! Both of you stop yelling." He stepped in-between them and pushed them apart. "I'll take a look at the homework and check the problem." Shinichi held out his hand to Irene expecting her to put the paper there.

She didn't and Shinichi was not surprised. "Why should you check it 'Great Detective'? The last time you probably had chemistry was in college and that was a long time ago. Might as well have Ai-nee check it." The man tried not to twitch at her mocking tone.

Conan grinded his teeth in frustration, "He's just trying to help and I told you Ai-neechan already _helped_ me with it." He tried to swipe the paper away from Irene with no success. He can easily get it considering he is taller than her, but he doesn't want to make his sister angrier, "Ren. Please. This is not funny."

Shinichi did not like the stare-down that commenced or the dark aura that surrounded his daughter. It instantly reminded him of when his wife gets angry and that is a scenario that he likes to avoid at any cost.

Suddenly, the girl screeched with lungs he _knows_ she inherited from her maternal grandfather, "If you want the paper so bad, try and take it back!"

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose when a headache started to form because lo and behold the two started arguing again. In his thoughts, he complained about crazy children never giving him a break, and peered at the wall clock. His shoulders sagged. Turning his attention back to the battle over a single problem on a piece of paper, he debated if he should interfere again.

"You should respect your elders Conan!"

"You're only older than me by seventeen minutes! And as if you're one to talk about respect, crazy girl!"

' _This argument is increasingly getting louder and quickly getting off topic,'_ Shinichi realized. It was inevitable that the signs of a scuffle started to appear, so the despondent father marched out of the library with plans in his head to put an order in for a lot of hair dye later.

As soon as Shinichi exited the library, Yumi trotted up to him and meowed. Scooping her up, he then shuffled toward the staircase to call for backup, "Ran! Please help, I can't _stop_ them."

A couple of seconds ticked by and another thud was heard from his previous location. He petted the purring cat to calm his nerves, "At least you aren't any trouble Yumi, those two can be a handful."

His wife of eighteen years descended the stairs. Clad in only a bathrobe, she studied her husband's face. "What are they arguing about this _time_ , Shinichi?" The laughter in her voice was clear. "I was about to shower so this better be good."

Shinichi huffed, "They are arguing over a problem in Conan's homework." Yumi voiced a meow of complaint when the man stopped petting her, "I tried to get them to calm down, but it always leads to the same argument and I am developing a headache."

Ran smirked at his obvious frustration. The man in front of her can solve the world's hardest cases and face cold murderers without flinching, but when you send him to stop two hormone ridden teenagers, he always comes back to her about to cry – at least he tries.

"So, the great detective still can't handle his _twins'_ squabbles?" Ran lightly teased then scratched under Yumi's chin – to the cat's pleasure.

Shinichi snorted, "They're your twins too." Suddenly, a loud crash made him jump in surprise and Ran placed her hand on his shoulder to steady him. "...and this is why we don't have another kid."

When the parents entered the library, they eyed the area wearily. On the ground was some white smoke and their wrestling teenagers. Ran pointed to the other female in the room and reluctantly commanded, "You stop Irene, I'll get Conan."

Obeying, Shinichi hauled his daughter off his son and as soon as Irene was upright, she immediately shrugged him off. Ran helped Conan sit up while grabbing the boy's shoulders to steady the semi-stunned boy. Shinichi stepped back to let the woman handle the twins' argument. Why she continued to make him deal with them, when she easily can, was beyond him.

In a no-nonsense tone, Ran started, "Okay, show me the homework. I will look over it so this argument can be laid to rest."

Gesturing to the clutter on the floor Shinichi added in a tight tone, "Also, make sure you guys clean this up and if you damaged any of the books again, it's coming out of _both_ of your allowances."

The twins looked around realizing how big of a mess was created in their scuffle. A groan was produced by them and they looked at each other. Apparently, an agreement developed in that brief glance. Irene complained, "Do we have to? Can we do this after school?"

"Yea, I agree with her."

The man rolled his eyes, "Now you guys agree on something." He received blank looks from the duo. Surprisingly, their hatred of chores is one of the rare things the two of them can agree on. He continued with a sigh, "Nope, there is glass laying around, those books cost a fortune, and it is not a good idea for those pellets to be there."

Shinichi moved to the cat tower and plucked Yumi off while ignoring the annoyed look his daughter and cat sent him. "I expect this mess to be cleaned before you leave. Wouldn't want something to be lodged in my prosthetic, do we?" Then he addressed the fur-ball in his arms while walking out the door, "You aren't allowed in the library today."

Ran chuckled at her husband's exit and turned to the teenagers with what she called her 'parent' look. The twins involuntarily withered at the pressure of it. "Where is this troublesome homework?"

Conan got up from the floor and rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously, "I think it got lost in the mess. Sorry." Not wanting to cross their suddenly frightening mother, Irene nodded her head quickly.

Placing her hands on her hips, Ran gave them a narrowed glare that caused the two to shrink back more, "Clean up and find the homework while your father and I prepare for the day. I expect this place spotless when I check later."

"Yes ma'am." the twins muttered stiffly.

While smiling sweetly in a way that still sent shivers up the twins' spine, Ran ruffled Conan's hair and was awarded with a squawk of protest, "Good. Make sure you give me that homework when you find it." She left the room while yelling loud enough for someone outside their home to hear, " _Shinichi,_ don't you dare go in the bathroom!"

* * *

"If I see another pellet I will go insane _._ " Irene said in English while placing a new jar filled with the mentioned item on the table. She glared at her brother. "Making me clean up this mess when it isn't my fault _._ "

Conan felt the pressure from the glare so he did everything he could to not look at his sister. Leaning on the broom he was using, he muttered to himself, "I swear she is always PMSing. Why am I the unfortunate soul that has to deal with it?" In a louder voice, he said in English, "Have you found it yet?"

"Yeah, I found it under the desk." While walking to the door, Irene addressed the other who was inspecting the library for anything they may have missed. "We better give this," she held up the paper, "to kaa-san to prove that I'm correct."

The boy sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you? Ai-neechan already looked it over yesterday. So stop with your insistent need to always prove me wrong. It's so annoying and repetitive."

"I _don't_ have an insistent need to prove you wrong and you're just cranky that you know I'm right. " Irene hotly retorted with a hand on her hip. "Ai-nee can be wrong too. It can happen."

Her brother crossed his arms which earned him an annoyed glare, "She can't possibly be wrong on a chemistry problem. Everyone from the moon and back knows it." Ignoring the glare, he continued, "I'm pretty sure you know she has multiple _PhDs._ Heck, we were there when she received her biochemistry one."

When the two still bickering teens exited the library, the smell of food was in the air. Hunger overtaking their teenaged minds – therefore forgetting about their current argument, they jogged to the kitchen while pushing the other.

Their mom, no longer in a bathrobe, but her work clothes, placed a plate of pancakes on the counter. Beside her was their dad, still in pajamas, reading a newspaper with a steaming coffee mug in front of him.

"That smells good." From his position at the entrance, Conan saw Irene already stuffing herself with pancakes at the at his older sister, he approached the counter and sat down. Putting his palms together, Conan said, "Thank you for the meal."

Shinichi placed down his paper. "Ren you're going to choke yourself, drink something." Irene refused to acknowledge him with a not so subtle turn of the head. He sighed at her lack of reaction then sighed again when the resident house cat jumped on the counter and decided to plop down on his newspaper.

"You know better Irene. We don't want another accident, do we?" Ran scolded while sending Shinichi a worried look which he reciprocated with a small smile full of reassurance. Subtly nodding, she handed a full glass of milk to her daughter.

The girl drank it and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "Sorry kaa-san, I'm starving." Conan snorted at her. Irene shot a dirty look at him. Yumi meowed for no reason at them.

Glimpsing at his sister, Conan scrunched up his nose in disgust at her messy eating, "Ugh! Can you be any messier?"

Irene growled and kicked him under the counter and it caused Conan to grunt in pain. Their movements caused the bottle of syrup to almost fall onto a paper on the table, and when Conan realized what the paper is he said, "Ren you almost got syrup on my homework. I have to turn that in today I'll have you know."

The red-haired girl waved her syrup dripping fork at him while almost splattering the paper – to the boy's horror, "It's just a liquid you sissy."

"Just a liquid? I don't want to give my teacher a syrup stained piece of paper you wierdo. How would you feel if I dump the whole bottle on your homework?" Conan grabbed the bottle of syrup and waved it in the girl's face to prove his point. Irene opened her mouth to retort, but a sharp 'ahem' stopped it.

From Ran's position in front of them, she raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Irene. Conan. No arguing during breakfast." The twins mumbled a sorry and refused to look at each other. "Well, let me see it." Conan proceeded to grab the paper, but Irene snatched it when he barely touched it. With a smug look, the female twin handed it to their mom.

"It's problem twenty-one kaa-san." Irene stuck her tongue out to Conan and he grumbled while sticking a piece of pancake in his mouth. Ten minutes was spent with the family of four eating breakfast, the matriarch sometimes asking the patriarch about the problem.

"Hmm... well the answer is C." Ran said with finality in her voice. Shinichi nodded his head in agreement. With three people confirming the same answer, Irene had no choice, but to start sputtering in disbelief.

A bark of laughter came from Conan's throat and he pointed his finger in triumph at his sister, "Ha! I told you so." His finger was drawn back quickly for a second time that morning when Irene attempted to bite it off.

Their father watched the exchange with a quiet air and took a sip from his coffee mug. He didn't have anything else to look at - the cat was still on his newspaper. When a soft beeping sound came from his wrist, the man read the time and said out loud in a nonchalant tone, "It's almost seven."

The twins started to rush at that information.

After Conan placed his dishes in the sink, he grabbed a bento box off the counter. As he approached the front door, he picked up his awaiting gi and satchel while trying to style his hair with the random comb in his pocket.

On the other hand, his sister obtained an extra pancake and dumped her dishes in the sink. While she dashed to her room on the second floor, the pancake disappeared down her throat.

Suddenly, the doorbell of the house started echoing in the place and her brother started calling her, "Hurry up or you're going to make us late again Irene! They're already here!"

"I did not make us tardy yesterday you dolt!"

The female twin rushed downstairs, satchel in hand and gym bag slung over her shoulder. Realizing Conan already left – to her annoyance, Irene quickly tugged on her shoes. She gave the remaining house occupants a loud 'see you later' while simultaneously rushing out of the Kudo mansion.

Ran slumped on the counter as soon as she heard the door close, "They sure are troublesome aren't they Shinichi?" The man in question was staring intently at something next to her.

"I think Conan forgot something." She followed his gaze to a sheet of paper, the accursed cause of the earlier yelling match that should be in the bag of the younger male Kudo that just left the house.

* * *

As Shinichi watched Ran dash out of the kitchen, he couldn't help but be grateful for his blessings. Sure, the twins were a handful, but he loved them regardless, quirks and all. There may be problems especially with his daughter, but he is sure it will soon pass. And his wonderful wife, his partner, and his best friend since childhood is still by him to this day. After all this time, he is still in disbelief.

As he absently stroked the dozing cat's fur, he thought back to all the trials he had to go through to be where he is at today. He closed his eyes. Then last night's dream flashed in his head and jostled him out of his thoughts.

Robotically, he approached the sink to place his mug in it. He sighed. The same dream has been recurring for the last couple of daysand Shinichi hoped it wasn't a bad omen. Glancing to the photo of his family on the refrigerator, he shuddered at his conjured thoughts when he lightly brushed his fingers on the picture.

 _My family...I will never let them experience a nightmare like before...I will protect them...No matter what..._

But for some dreadful reason, he was not reassured.

* * *

 _\- Uploaded April 29, 2016 -_

 _\- Updated May 13, 2016 -_

 _\- Updated June 15, 2017–_

* * *

Case Notes

(1) Any reference to Detective Conan is taken off the Detective Conan World Wiki. It is the most extensive website filled with information from the series.

(2) Any reference to anything else is taken from the internet. With that in mind, don't expect the information to be entirely accurate.

(3) Story Setting: The story will be based in Japan unless otherwise stated. I live in the United States so I do not know everything about Japan. I will try to make it as accurate as possible, but I know some things will be wrong.

(4) Detective Conan Case Reference: Roller Coaster Murder Case (Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 1; Anime: Episode 1)

(5) Culture Reference: In Japan, when they address each other they do last name first then first name. In English speaking countries, it is the opposite. Since the story is placed in Japan, I'll be using last name first.

(6) Culture Reference – Addressing Fathers (Tou-chan): There are multiple ways for fathers to get called by their children. It is usually 'tou-' added with a suffix (-san, -chan, etc.), but it depends on the person.

(7) Culture Reference – Addressing Mothers (Kaa-san): There are multiple ways for mothers to get called by their children. It is usually 'kaa-' added with a suffix (-san, -chan, etc.), but it depends on the person.


	2. Why Peaceful Mornings Are Impossible

**At the bottom of this chapter are Case Notes. If there is something you are confused about, it may be in the case notes for your reference. If not, alert me so I will clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you do, please show your support by making this one of your favorites, follows, and leave a review.**

* * *

 **Why Peaceful Mornings are Impossible**

Joining her husband on the couch, Ran gently grabbed his awaiting hand and the two sat in a comfortable silence. With the whirlwinds of the Kudo family at school, the couple can finally relax in each other's presence.

Shinichi glanced at his wife.

He had to admire the way his wife was dressed up. Her purple formal attire reminded him somewhat of his mother-in-law, but at the same time it was distinctively Ran. Her straight brown hair reached the middle of her back and there was light make-up on her face.

In his humble opinion, she didn't need it, but it did bring her pretty eyes out.

As she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he caught the glint of her modest wedding ring. Such a small item, but it portrayed a significant message - like its twin on his own left hand. It is a constant reminder of how hard the two fought to get here, their vows, and the symbol that the two are finally truly together.

Locking eyes with him, she produced the gentlest of smiles for him. Every message that she conveys through her expressions are ones that he always cherished in his heart. As always, Shinichi returned the sentiment by smiling back. The two of them doesn't need words with how much they've been through. Ran proceeded to lean her head on his shoulder, and Shinichi placed his head on hers. Their hold on each other's hand tightened. The unspoken words loud and clear in the air.

* * *

For many people, a normal punishment does not include watching a children's movie. A better punishment would be to place someone in a classroom with a monotone teacher or give them a good smack with a blunt object.

"Aoko have mercy on me please...Eeep!"

"Sush Kaito, Sachi-chan is watching."

This is _not_ your normal punishment and this is _not_ a classroom. Then again, Kuroba Kaito would probably want to be in a classroom or facing down an object intending to take his head off instead of where he is now. At least, he would be free to move as he pleased.

On a television screen was a well-known movie starring two clown fishes and a blue tang. In front of it was three people - a master magician strapped to a chair with restraints, a woman laying sideways on the couch, and a three-year-old child on the floor engrossed by what was playing.

The woman was lazily keeping an eye on both people and addressed the messy haired man, "Realize that this is punishment for the mess in the kitchen today." Her light blue glare was not noticed as her husband was staring at the ceiling in a vain attempt to avoid the television, but it made her feel better.

In her thoughts, she was trying to figure out how he managed the disaster in the kitchen. It just baffled her how the man who graduated at the top of his college with a double major in physics and chemistry can't cook.

What he did in the kitchen went against all laws of physics! She also doesn't understand what could he have possibly mixed together to produce the sludge that now dwells in the kitchen trashcan. Did she mention that the slimy substance may have been moving earlier?

As if reading her thoughts, the bound-up man tried to explain himself, "The stove hates me!" The amazing fact is he managed it all with a single stove in twenty minutes. This is why she should have never caved into his offer to let him cook breakfast.

"You know very well it can't do that." Kuroba Aoko turned her attention to the real child in the room. "One job Kaito. Just one job and what do you do? Blew up the stove and created a spectacular mess at the same time. Master magician indeed."

"Look daddy, it's Nemo!"

The unmanly noise that was produced from the male when the fish swam across the screen sounded like a strangled cat. The child's deep purple eyes lit up and she started laughing. It is unknown if she was laughing at the movie or her father. Aoko guessed the latter.

"Ahouko this isn't punishment, this is torture and illegal! And when on _earth_ did you bring these _restraints_ home?" Kaito wiggled his body attempting to free himself. He may be an escape artist, but his wife had spent many years dealing with rowdy patients in her occupation as a nurse to know how to keep a human down with the thick leather strips. There's a dirty joke in there somewhere, but the resident prankster had other things on his mind.

Aoko gave a glare to the man, "Kaito. There's a child in the room so watch your language. Don't make Aoko use the mop." At the mention of the deadly cleaning utensil – that, by some miracle, can conveniently appear in the woman's grasp when desired, he squeaked.

"I would rather face down the mop than watch those ocean hellions." The man squeaked even louder when he glanced at the screen. Wishing he has the power to bleach his brain to erase the horrible images in his mind, he instead opted to shut his eyes as tightly as possible.

In contrast, the little girl's eyes lit up at the animation on the screen and she started waving her hands in wonder, "Wow so pretty! Mommy there's so many colors. That's pink, orange, and blue! Look mommy, look!"

"Yes, Sachiko. The fish are pretty. I don't know why your daddy is deathly afraid of them." With Aoko's highly tuned senses, she detected the thick desperation coming from the struggling magician. She quickly glanced at the man that tried to look innocent. Of course, she wasn't fooled, "If you try to escape, there will be consequences later _a-na-ta_."

Kaito gulped and tried to divert her attention as the master deceiver he is, "You're not a good influence to Sachi you know. She shouldn't see her poor daddy tied up against his will. She shouldn't even be watching those monsters on the screen." He nodded his head towards his daughter. "Now does she?"

Aoko tried to keep her lip from sliding upwards. "As if you're a good influence Bakaito. You dyed tou-san's hair blue last week when we visited him." She reached out to her daughter and combed her fingers through the child's straight purplish hair. It was as soft as her father's. "Right Sachi, your daddy is a bad influence." The child giggled and leaned into the gesture.

Eye twitching, the man said, "How many times do I have to say that wasn't me! Also, you're telling me to watch my language, but you just insulted me!" The messy haired woman waved a dismissive hand to him. "Why are you ignoring me? This is an insult to me as your husband!"

"I'm not ignoring you." An unamused look was aimed his way. "I just don't feel like listening to you." Aoko went to him and tightened the restraints which caused Kaito to start sputtering his outrage.

Kuroba Sachiko watched her parents interact with a cocked head – already used to their strange antics. Eventually picking up a fallen picture frame that fell earlier when mommy's mop hit it when chasing daddy earlier, she recognized the depiction of the four members of the Kuroba family. She asked, "Mommy, when is onii-chan coming home?"

Aoko bent over the youngest Kuroba and smiled fondly at the picture. "He'll be home after school is over sweetie." The sound of something falling over was heard. Looking at the toppled chair lacking a man, Aoko stood up with a practiced calm and took a deep breath.

" _Kaitoooo_!"

* * *

The Kudo backyard was a simple one. Trees and bushes neatly lined the perimeter with an ash tree with a tree-house in the middle of the space. As Shinichi was washing the dishes, a cooing sound in front of him brought him out of his thoughts.

On the window, a white bird with red eyes was pecking at the glass. As soon as Shinichi recognized the familiar bird, he dried his hands. "Hey Ran, one of Kuroba's doves is here." Giving entrance for the dove, Shinichi gently stroked its small head, "What are you doing here little one?"

It cooed at him and Ran approached him from behind. When she got close enough, she sipped the glass of water that she was holding and curiously tilted her head. "Hmm, I wonder what Kuroba-kun wants… ah there's something attached to its leg."

While the bird was preening itself, it sensed that they saw its' package. It held out its' leg to allow the woman to retrieve the paper and she commented, "Why does he send doves when he could have just called us?"

Elated that its burden was taken, the dove flew onto Shinichi's shoulders. The detective gave his honest opinion about the man, "It's Kuroba, he never does things normally."

With a nod of agreement, Ran read the hastily scribbled message out loud, _'Help me Shin-chan or Ran-chan, the mean lady forced me to watched the movie with finny things. I finally escaped, but she armed the house. HELP!'_ Even though the words are messy, there was a nicely drawn picture of a panicked face next to the exclamation point.

Ran giggled and Shinichi's glared at piece of paper in his wife's hand, willing it to catch on fire. He then glanced at his wife already suspecting what she is amused about, but asked anyway, "What are you laughing about?"

Spotting a chance to tease him, she chirped with a pleased smile, "Oh nothing, _Shin-chan_."

Shinichi whined, "You're lucky that I love you." The statement was said in a childish way that Ran's giggling turned into a barked laugh.

There are only two people in the world who can use that nickname and get away with it, his mother and his wife. Shinichi started sourly grumbling about stupid magicians.

Meanwhile, the dove hovered onto Ran's hair and got comfortable. Ran folded up the note, "I wonder what Kuroba-kun did this time if Aoko-chan is making him watch 'Finding Nemo' again. That's what, the third time this month?"

"Yeah, I wonder." Shinichi announced in a dry sarcastic voice and sat down at the counter. Thinking back at some of the antics that Kuroba has pulled since they met, he pitied the woman who must put up with him daily.

Ran walked over to the cabinet while making sure to not disturb the bird on her head. As she rummaged through it to find something for their feathery visitor – they always have some on hand courtesy of the magician himself, she asked, "So, what are you going to do, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi glanced at her with his head on his hand, but chose to ignore her attempt to rile him up, "Nothing. Just last week he dyed my hair orange and put me in that frilly dress..." The last part was said in a low voice that Ran almost missed it.

But she didn't. "Oh...I remember. You came in here chasing Kuroba-kun." Ran placed a hand on her hip when she found a bag of bird seeds. "At least you didn't fall over or Aoko-chan would have thrown a fuss. Then it would have ended with more than your bruised pride."

"It did _not_ help that boy of his was helping him. One trouble-making Kuroba is enough." A sadistic look was formed on the detective's face and he pulled out his phone, "I hope Aoko-san punishes him good." He then proceeded to text the magician's wife words of encouragement and deductions on where her husband could be.

When Ran looked at her husband, she rolled her eyes at his antics and then walked over to the window with the plastic bag. She decided to bring back another topic, "It is kind of surprising how good you are at moving in a dress."

Shinichi glowered at her. The only reason he knows how to move in those damn dresses is because Kuroba always managed to get him in one every few months.

"Must you bring that up again..." Chuckling, Ran poured the contents of the bag on a bird feeder attached to the window sill.

As the two continued their conversation, the dove flew to the feeder and started eating the treats. Yumi jumped on the counter and sat right next to the bird with her paws tucked in.

The two animals stared at each other. Then the cat cocked her head and decided to close her eyes in contentment. After the bird finished its meal, it launched into the sky leaving behind a pure white feather - the only proof that it was ever there.

* * *

A young male in class 1-B of the local Teitan High school was 'listening' to his teacher's lecture. A copious amount of gel was applied to his naturally wild hair. On the top of his messy mane was a patch of dyed white hair and he wasn't even trying to cover up the earbud in his right ear. Also on the top of his left ear was a purple ear cuff.

His clothes portrayed him as someone who doesn't like to follow the rules. This is because he was not wearing the standard uniform. Instead, he was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with white sleeves and a caricature of a dove holding a playing card covering the front, and dark casual jeans. Unlike the rest of his classmates that was wearing their blazers in accordance to school policy, his own was draped over his seat. His only reason for bringing it was so he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

Anyone can tell that the male was bored by looking in his purple eyes and the evident fact he was doodling on an obvious sketchbook. When his teacher called his name, he slowly took the earbud out of his ear. Deliberately taking his time to stand up, he said with a happy sounding voice, "Yes sensei?"

The teacher sarcastically asked, "Solve the equation on the board since you were listening so intently." The younger male glanced at the board for a second and replaced the earbud in his ear. The teacher twitched at the action.

Looking outside the window in an aloof manner, the boy answered correctly with a smirk, "r=48."

"Humph." The teacher's face developed a scowl at the answer and became irritated at the fact that he couldn't throw the boy off. Sadly, the boy is considered a genius in the subject he teaches. He turned back to the board, "That's correct. Sit down and pay attention."

The teen obeyed the command to sit down, but not the one to pay attention. Why would he? He already knows what is being written.

Giving a thoughtful look at his teacher's back, he proceeded to lean back on his chair with his hands behind his head. Looking behind him to the occupant of the seat diagonal from him, he smiled at Irene who waved back. Fingering a couple of the dye packets hidden in his collar, he readied himself for the plan he concocted earlier by initiating a mental countdown.

As he turned back to the painfully boring lecture, smoke filled the classroom.

"KUROBA!"

Did you know his teacher almost has a voice that rivals the boy's grandfather?

One of the students slammed open the window to allow the smoke to slowly drift out. When the smoke cleared, about half of the students had new hair colors. The hair on their teacher, Tanaka-sensei, was a very bright neon pink.

It was a glorious sight to see.

Hysterically laughing from his seat, the one responsible for the disturbance was metaphorically dying. He wished he was good enough to pull off a clothes switch - it would make the whole scene funnier.

Suddenly, a shadow covered the grinning teen which was followed by a loud female voice that is as loud as his grandfather's, "YASUE!"

Kuroba Yasue looked up to see Irene with purple and green hair glaring at him. Absolutely red in the face, the girl looked ready to murder him. He ignored the dark aura surrounding her and took out his phone and absently fiddled with the card charm attached.

The other students portrayed various reactions – staring in disbelief or sweat-dropping while continuing to take notes and somehow trying to ignore the deliberate mayhem.

"Darling, you look adorable." He quickly snapped a photo of the fuming Kudo, making sure that Tanaka-sensei was also in the shot. Hey, he has to capture this moment somehow. "You should let me dye your hair more often. I bet you can get scouted at this rate." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

In English, Irene grumbled while clenching her hands in anger, "You're having a blast, aren't you?" Her actions may seem odd, but Yasue can guess she is imagining his neck between her hands. "Stupid idiot magician."

"You realize I barely understood a word you said." As if an idea came to him, he snapped his fingers. "You can speak in Japanese so I can actually understand you. It would make my life immensely easier!"

Switching to the suggested language, she growled at the sarcastic boy, "Why you…I know you can understand what I'm saying!"

Of course he can understand what she just said, his father's best friend – also his appointed godfather - hails from England. He was taught how to speak the language considering he visits the man occasionally. It's just darn fun to mess with the girl in front of him.

The mad girl tried to make a grab for his phone, but Yasue jerked it out of her reach at the last second. If he thought about it, she also was aiming for his neck which wouldn't end well if she managed to grab it. Yasue told himself to avoid the death grip as much as possible – he wanted to live, thank you very much.

"Stay still dammit!" Standing up, the boy jumped on another startled student's desk to escape her wrath.

"Nu-uh, who would stay still when someone is trying to harm them. I'm not stupid." He wiggled his finger as if scolding a child, "You're also not allowed to delete this picture I took of you." Calmly hopping onto another desk when she attempted another grab, he asked, "Is the steam coming out of your face blocking your vision by any chance?"

Indeed, there was smoke circling her head. Irene raised her voice, "When I get my hands on you," she got close, but grunted when she didn't get the slippery boy that jumped away at the last second, "I will yell your ear off Yasue!"

"Aren't you already doing that?" He stuck his tongue out at her and dodged another swipe. Going around the classroom to avoid her, who was swearing just like grandpa Ginzo, Yasue assessed his situation and decided that the girl being in the front of the classroom, and him in the back was a good safe distance to pull off a trick, so he turned around.

But his face met a bear shaped pencil case that was thrown at a fast velocity by the angry female. The force of the throw was enough to make the poor boy topple backwards. ' _Damn she has quite an arm_ ' was one of Yasue's last thoughts as he went down. Luckily, there was nothing behind him. Unluckily, the throw put him in a slight daze.

By the time he sat up rubbing his sore face - which didn't take so long, Irene was above him flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. She got to his location in record time – not surprising considering she is a track athlete, but he realized he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"Agh! Irene! You got dirt all over my clothes! It took me two nights to make this one!" Yasue stood up and somehow took out a lint roller to start meticulously cleaning his shirt. "No! You also wrinkled it!" A couple of other students had to double-take at the boy's sudden change of pace.

On the other hand, Irene decided to do an overhead chop on the boy's head – already used to these types of confusing outbursts from him. "Calm down you prissy boy. It's just a little dirt."

The messy haired boy appeared he was about to cry, "Ah! You ruined my hair!" He attempted to fix his naturally messy locks – to the confusion of their classmates, "And you call this a little dirt? Unlike a certain barbarian who doesn't care about her appearance, I would rather keep my great looks perfect."

"Barbarian! Why you!" She raised her hand again to smack him and Yasue's muscles automatically tensed in preparation to bolt to the other side of the room.

"All right! That's enough!"

The duo looked to the source of the outburst and their teacher looked like a pink volcano about to blow. Understandable, considering he has to deal with this craziness on a daily basis. Glaring, Tanaka-sensei said, "Settle this at lunch. Kuroba change my hair back."

Scowling at the boy – who went back to trying to get rid of the tiny dirt stain on his shirt, Irene scooped up the thrown pencil case - which was hers, and stormed back to her desk in an angry huff.

After Yasue was completely satisfied with his appearance, he started to approach the front of the classroom. As he passed the irate female, she grabbed the back of his shirt and growled at him, "You better change my hair back or else."

His eyes widened and he flicked a dye pellet to revert her hair back to normal. The distraction gave him the opportunity to free himself and continue to the front of the classroom. When he was arm distance from Tanaka-sensei, he analyzed his handiwork with a smirk. Maybe he should try to die the man's mustache next time. Would he look good in orange?

"You know. You look amazing in hot pink. In fact-" A puff of cherry smelling smoke surrounded the teacher's body. "Blistering pink clothing would complete this picture. Eh, your face no longer matches the picture."

The very red-faced man glowered at Yasue, "Shut up, put me and the rest of your classmates back to their original colors, and go back to your seat Kuroba." It was times like this that Tanaka-sensei wished he had chosen a different career path instead.

* * *

In classroom 1-A, a dark-skinned girl sneezed. Gazing out of the window next to her, the reflection portrayed her features quite well. Her pixie cut dark brown hair framed her face in a nice way. On her ears were simple silver stud earrings, and like the rest of her classmates, she was wearing the respective Teitan High uniform. Her back stiffened when she felt eyes on her and it caused her to turn around.

Soft green eyes found itself looking into Conan's startled purple ones. The boy quickly glanced down to his notes to avoid her gaze. She cocked her head to the side – brushing a part of her bangs aside with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hattori! Eyes to the front!"

"Yes sensei- *achoo!* ... Sorry." She wiped her nose with a handkerchief that was already out, "I swear if I get sick I blame ta brat," the girl mumbled with a frown. The sound of a window suddenly slamming open cued her to start silently counting down.

"...Yasue!..."

Some people in class flinched at the noise while others started whispering. Their teacher just sighed at the occurrence that has happened almost every day since school started and continued lecturing.

Not surprised at the voice, the girl resisted the urge to visibly roll her eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her, Conan smiled and pushed his round sporty framed glasses up his face, "I bet ¥100 that it's Yasue's fault this time, eh Sakura."

"No deal. Besides I just heard yer sister screaming. So, it's obvious it's that idiot." Hattori Sakura said without missing a beat. The not so obvious fact was that the girl secretly had a hand in today's intrusion, but no one else needed to know that - especially the angry girl next door.

Conan was about to reply when his phone vibrated once on his desk. After he read the message, the girl raised an eyebrow at the boy's smile, "What's so funny?" He showed what caught his attention and, yes it was pretty funny.

On the picture was Kudo Irene, red-faced with striking purple and green hair with an attached caption that said, : _what do you think?:_. The message also confirmed who was the instigator of the routine disturbance.

She also noticed in the background that other students and the teacher were in the same situation as the girl in the photo. Sakura had to suppress a sigh. She _knows_ that she will get dragged by her hyperactive childhood friend over to the market to obtain more dye later.

Stupid prankster who loves to change hair a different color and somehow con her into helping.

After Conan pressed a few things, probably to save the picture, he nudged his glasses up his face and asked, "Do you know why Yasue always riles the freaking firecracker that is called my sister? Does he have a death wish?"

Sakura shrugged. "He told me once that it's because her reactions are ta funniest. Not surprising considering she is very expressive. Yasue and his idiotic magic tricks." She remembered asking the same question while helping the prankster with a trick some time ago.

Noticing that Conan was staring with an incredulous look, she asked with a raised eyebrow, "What? Is something on my face?"

"No, it's just, why are you getting mad? You weren't the one pranked," An exasperated look came on his face and he plopped his head down on his desk with a soft thump, "You're _never_ pranked for some secret reason you refuse to tell me." Sakura made sure to not fidget at the accusation. Of course she is never pranked, Yasue and her made an agreement long ago ...

"Hattori. Kudo. Is there something you want to share with the class?" The girl quickly turned around to face the front, grateful for the timely distraction. She did not want to explain to the boy why their friend never attempted anything on her, it's too embarrassing.

"No sensei." She turned her attention back to her note taking - trying to hold back a cough. Instead, a full-blown sneeze came out that caused a couple of heads to turn her way. She glared at the curious onlookers.

After a while, her phone, with a four-star dragon ball charm, vibrated on her desk. When Sakura checked the sender, she smiled at the captured picture of a pink-faced Conan nervously rubbing the back of his head – a perfect photo of the boy's personality that was taken without his knowledge at the time.

Now he knows, and she is eternally amused when the boy tries to take her phone to change the picture. She opened the message. :Are you okay? (Conan):

Touched by the boy's apparent worry, she texted back that she was all right. Sakura placed her phone back on the desk and mentally cursed the male at her home that probably got her sick.

* * *

*Achoo!*

Currently, a seven-year-old boy sat on his bed facing a television screen playing a cartoon, but his eyes were closed. He sneezed again. "It's so boring." Another tissue was blindly pulled from the box in his hands to wipe his pinkish nose.

The boy's small slightly shivering frame was covered by a thick blanket. Opening his left eye that showed a deep blue eye, he focused on the sleeping Akita Inu dog at the foot of his bed. All of a sudden, a heavy Osakan accented voice disturbed his concentration.

"Well if it's so borin' then ya shouldn't get sick ya know."

The boy opened his right equally deep green eye to reveal that he has the rare condition of heterochromia. Relocating his gaze to the door, his differently colored eyes saw a man. In contrast to the boy's light skin, the man had dark skin. He also had a horizontal scar about three inches long below his right eye. And with him wearing a green tank top, his right shoulder tattoo of a katana being surrounded by blooming sakura branches was in show.

"Do you have to always check on me pa? This is the fifth time you did in the last hour." Hattori Heiji nearly did a double-take in disbelief at the accusation. The child in the room privately chuckled at his father's near face-plant, but otherwise kept a completely straight face.

Mindful of the dog, the boy's father sat down on the bed. "You're a cruel boy, Toichi." The older male ruffled the boy's crew cut hair, but he quickly yanked his arm away to dodge a sneeze. "Ya really should lighten up kiddo. I'm just makin' sure you're okay."

"There's a difference between making sure you're okay and just being plain troublesome." The boy faced the television and continued with an indifferent face, "When mama takes care of me, she doesn't have a need to check up on me every ten minutes. It's only you."

The man hung his head depressed. "Why are ya so mean ta me?" He stood up and crossed his arms, "And fer your information I don't come in every ten minutes. That's preposterous, it makes me sound like a worried mother hen."

"Yes, you do, I actually timed it." The boy held up his phone to show him. The man's ears turned a couple shades of red, which is surprising considering his skin was dark. "You always wanted proof, so here. Ten minutes and fifteen seconds pops."

Heiji's wide eyes stared at what was clearly evidence of his son's claim. "That's...never mind. I need ta get started on lunch. Your mother will feed me ta Hoshi if ya told her ya were hungry." The man quickly walked to the opened door and his cheeks developed a slight pink tinge. "Do ya need anything else Toichi?" The boy nodded his head no. "...right jus' holler when ya need somethin' or yeah." The man exited the room in a hurry to avoid the boy's watchful eyes.

Hattori Toichi petted the dog at his feet and closed the preset image of a timer on his phone. He only did it because it was really funny to see a flustered look on his predictable father's face. "Pops can be troublesome, huh Hoshi?"

* * *

Walking out of the bedroom, the scarred man closed the door behind him. He tried to remember if his daughter ever acted like the boy when she was younger. Lost in thought, he almost collided into a smirking woman who always held up her dark brown hair with a ribbon.

"Kazuha!" Flinching, he glanced toward the door he came out from. "Idiot, aren't ya suppose ta be at work." He tried to keep his voice from getting any louder as he didn't want the sick boy to get a headache from her screeching.

Adjusting her ponytail, the woman before him ignored the usual insult, "There wasn't any cases so I decided ta come home." She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. "So 'ere I am."

"Idiot, ya already know I got 'im." Heiji knows he texted the woman earlier that he picked up their son from his school. He was ashamed that he didn't notice that the boy was sick before leaving the house. How on earth did he miss the boy's nose? It was as red as the nose of the silly plastic reindeer that Kudo's children insisted on placing on the roof of the Kudo mansion every winter.

"I know." She said simply and started heading down the hallway. He guessed it was to have the conversation away from the sick boy's room. At least their usual argument wouldn't be heard if they do decide to raise their voices and by the way the conversation is going, it's going to happen.

The man asked while following the woman, "If ya already know then why'd ya come home?" He really tried not to ogle at her formal clothes, but she was a beauty. A beauty that was fun to argue with and became a demon with words when provoked. _This could be fun._ Pushing the thoughts away, the man frowned and tried to get her attention, "Hey Zuha. Explain yerself. Ya know I can take care of 'im."

At the staircase, his wife, Hattori Kazuha, turned around with her hands on her hips. "Heiji. I meant what I said. Work was slow so I decided ta come home." Each word was said in a firm, confident tone and anyone would believe her words.

To Heiji's trained ears, it sounded rehearsed and it made his eye twitch. _Who does she think she is trying to fool?_ "Are ya sure 'bout that?" He grumbled not too quietly, "I betcha you're jus' bein' a worrywart."

"I'm not bein' a _worrywart_." She glared at the man. After all these years, her glares have sharpened to the point to be able to unnerve the worst society had to offer. In her profession as a lawyer, it was a much-needed skill. But as her faithful childhood friend and now husband, he developed immunity to such glares. People praise his ability to be able to bravely face the renowned 'Demon of the Courtroom'. Heiji could only snort at the irony of his wife's nickname.

"Suuure." Heiji drawled out with a deadpanned expression. "Ditchin' work ta take care of the kid ya _know_ your _husband_ can take care of. I'm capable of takin' care of Toichi alone Kazuha. I've done it before with both him and Sakura."

Kazuha stood on her tiptoes and peered into his eyes, "I didn't ditch idiot!"

"I'm pretty sure ya are." Her husband quickly retorted and remembered something he saw on the news that can help him win this argument. "I know fer a fact tha' ya firm is involved with the recent murder of tha' politician on ta news." He poked her on the forehead. "A high-level case if ya ask me." She swatted his hand away.

The tick that appeared on her head indicated that she was reaching her breaking point. "Tch, the rest of 'em can take care of it." She planted both heels on the ground. The woman was reassured by her coworkers that they can handle the workload so she can go home and take care of her son. It's not that she doesn't trust Heiji – he has taken care of their kids alone every week for days at a time, but she is just worried – Toichi rarely gets sick.

A knowing gleam entered the detective's face, "So ya gonna admit tha' yer ditchin'?" He smirked when Kazuha puffed her cheeks - an action that meant he hit the nail on its head. Now all he needed to do was sit back and watch the show.

"Stupid! As if. I'm just here makin' sure tha' Toichi is fine." A fire entered her green eyes. The man decided to press the lawyer further - he might as well entertain himself since the opportunity presented itself because lately she hasn't been home much. Her job has caused her to spend late nights in the law firm.

Heiji shrugged his shoulders, overlooking the glare. "Ya jus' being overprotective _again_." He held in his laughter when he remembered their son's comments about his mother earlier. ' _Take that Toichi! Your mother is more mother hen-like than me!'_

"I am not! There really isn't anythin' important in the firm." Kazuha raised her fist in a show of frustration, but her eyes portrayed she wasn't angry. He knew she is just worried but is too stubborn to admit it. It's been like this forever.

Adopting a nonchalant attitude, the amused man continued pushing buttons. "We both know that yer lying." He leaned into her personal space to rile her up even more. The man knew what to do to get a reaction out of her and she never disappoints.

Kazuha crossed her arms, "Argh! You, stupid detective freak..." She stuck her nose in the air and turned around in a show of irritation. Heiji silently laughed at the gesture and stood to his full height.

"Detectives are not stupid, idiot. It puts food on ta table." A smirk appeared on the detective's face. "And tha' is a confession if I ev'r heard one."

She quickly turned around with an irritated scowl. "Idiot! My job puts ta food on the table fer your information!" Suddenly, the man saw Kazuha's younger self reflected by the action. A wave of nostalgia hit him. This clearly shows that no matter how much time passed not much changed.

And just like his younger self, he responded with, "You're the idiot, idiot!" But even with the insults being hurdled, the two of them never meant it. The smile never left Heiji's face and even though the woman was outwardly mad she was inwardly calm. Nothing can ever change how they feel about each other. This is the rhythm of their relationship.

* * *

In the bedroom, the boy sighed at the yelling match outside. He couldn't comprehend why his parents keep arguing like they do every single day and still can say 'I love you' in that mushy way to each other. In the television shows, couples that argue like that usually breaks up.

Sakura nee-chan told him it is easier to send someone to Saturn than understand why their parents are the way they are.

However, sending someone to Saturn seems like too much work and a lifetime of headaches. So Toichi decided to never try to discover the answer that is his parents' love.

Turning up the volume of the television, he tried to drown out the noise. To his displeasure, it didn't work. With an exhausted sigh, Toichi dropped backwards onto his bed. "It's going to be a long day, eh boy?" The dog _huffed_ in agreement.

* * *

Sometimes Takagi Wataru questioned the universe. Who is going to win the football match next week? How many marbles does it take to fill the ocean? Where is the best ramen place? But the question that is on the front of his mind today was, 'Why, oh _why,_ did he agree to this job in the first place?'

Staring at the computer screen, he fought the urge to tear at his thinning hair. Yes, he was internally grateful when there was funding to go digital. He likes the fact he can easily access forms with a few clicks- but there was still a lot of forms and when another notification indicated that another accursed document was received, he wanted to smash the screen in with a hammer.

Maybe they should switch back to papers. Papers get lost. Lost papers meant that it took a while to reach a desk. Thus, less work, Wataru mused. Then again, his job description was not all desk work. He had constant meetings, organizing teams, the responsibility of making sure that the department was running, fieldwork, etc. It's not a good idea to fall behind. There is always something happening...

He wants to go home.

Behind thin glasses, his eyes strained. Taking the item off his face and rubbing his light circle beard, he turned around in his chair to the large window behind him. In the distance, he can see a helicopter flying close to the clouds. As he took in the sight of the expansive city of Tokyo, he tried to push back the incoming headache. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes hoping for a couple of seconds of rest.

" _Takagi-kacho_!"

Jumping in his seat at the interrupted silence, he spun his chair to face the person who charged into his office. Not recognizing the younger man, but knowing he worked in the department by the badge pinned on the shirt, Wataru put on a smile, "S-something wrong?"

The frazzled man quickly righted himself, "Sir, Furuya-kacho requested to see you immediately." The man briefly paused to let the information sink in. "He told me to bring you to him right away."

Surprised at the sudden summon, Wataru stood up. Making sure that he properly logged off – because you never can be too careful, he followed the other man.

As they walked the hallways of the National Police Agency (NPA) building, Wataru greeted people in passing. The man that was escorting him brought him to another room. Wataru could have brought himself, but he guessed that Furuya-san made the order without thinking it through. After thanking his escort, he entered the room.

At that computer was his partner, Furuya Rei. When Wataru first heard of Furuya-san, his partner was an undercover agent for the _Black Organization_ going by the code-name Bourbon. He knew that Furuya-san was infiltrating to protect Japan from the likes of the Organization, but it still made him uneasy - considering Furuya-san was working with the very group they were fighting against. At that time, they didn't interact much, Wataru only heard stories of Furuya at the time.

However, during the events of the _Collapse_ , the two was for some reason paired up and thus was always by each other's side and throats. Actually, their personalities get along great, but their views on how to get something done was always conflicting. Eventually, they had to get along, lest they die during the horrible event and now they are good friends.

Wataru approached the darker-skinned man. "Furuya-san." Observing his partner, he noticed that the man was awfully giddy – a rare occurrence. Wataru followed his line of sight to the computer in front of them. On the screen, was a map of the city and graphs. Reading a couple of the headings on the graphs, he guessed that this was the information that he was brought to see.

"That email was right." Furuya-san started. "There are unexplained spikes of energy at that warehouse in Shibaura dock. It looks like whatever is in there requires a lot of power." He pointed to a spot on the digital map which was the location of interest.

Wataru nodded his head at the name of the location. "Heh...That can't be a coincidence." He rubbed the back of his head in a show of uncertainty. "Actually, I never imagined that there would be anything. Who would have guessed?"

A wolf-like grin was on Furuya's face that sent shivers up Wataru's spine. "Come now Takagi. You know I'm one of the best at gathering information. I would have found something, especially since this case is priority."

The 'retired' Division 1 sergeant of the Metropolitan Police Force gave a nervous smile, and started analyzing the power consumption of Shibaura dock. "Yeah. I was surprised when someone charged into my office. I didn't expect you to find anything really."

According to the graphs, most of the time the energy levels was steady, but the graphs showed that there were rare huge spikes of energy in random intervals. The same pattern happened over the last couple of months. If they were to take a guess, looking at data from previous months would wield the same pattern.

Wataru hoped that this clue would close the case.

It all started with reports from their pals from the Central Intelligence Agency, also known as the CIA. Apparently in the United States, there has been stolen machinery from numerous companies. They didn't notice at first because the thefts were so small and distant – both time and location. But when they realized that so many companies were reporting the same scenario over many years, there had to be something happening.

The scenario, armed people breaking in but only taking a few specific parts. Sometimes they catch the thieves, but all of them claim that someone hired them to take it. The mysterious employer was never tracked down and the only clue to the identity of the employer is the name, Skia.

By inquiry, the CIA learned that other countries had similar thefts. Discretely, with the help of Interpol, the stolen machinery was traced to Japan. Tokyo, Japan to be precise. The NPA was put on the case, and the two of them are the lead agents. That was six months ago.

They weren't getting anywhere, but three months ago, Wataru received a suspicious email. The contents of that message alerted him of activities happening at Shibaura dock that is related to the string of international machine thefts with a couple of helpful attachments. It was signed by ' _A Friend'_ and had an odd caricature next to the signature.

It's not the first time the NPA received emails like this – they receive anonymous tips all the time, but the worrying fact was that it was found in his personal email instead of his work email or the NPA's public email. Only a select people has his personal email, so Wataru is secretly trying to figure out the sender.

He hasn't told anyone except his partner about the email, but the odd thing was it wasn't giving off a bad vibe - if you can get a vibe from an email. That is why he requested for Furuya to start monitoring the warehouse at Shibaura dock. At least his intuition to trust the email was correct.

To be honest, there was a super slim chance that they would find anything, but they did, a mysterious power consumption - but what can possibly require such a large amount of energy in a warehouse meant to only house items?

A horrible tingling sensation developed at the base of his spine and dread filled Wataru's stomach. The tingling usually meant that a terrible event was about to happen. When he first entered the police force, it was unnoticeable to the point of being non-existent.

During his time as a homicide detective, the tingling was developed from the experience. It got stronger and more frequent with each dangerous case he encountered and during the _Collapse_ , he couldn't even sleep at night. But he always trusted it because it saved his own and other people's hides.

There was always one case that he remembered when the sensation hit him full force. Trapped in an elevator in Tokyo tower, believing him and one Edogawa Conan was about to be blown sky high. But it wasn't the thought of the mercury bomb above him that was causing the feeling - no, it was the conversation with the seven-year-old.

 _"Conan-kun...Can you tell me one more thing?...Exactly...who are you?..."_

 _A serious face with a voice that held more maturity than it should responded._ " _Sure...I'll tell you...In the afterlife..."_

The tingling sensation brought him out of his thoughts. Eyes sharpening, Wataru told Furuya-san that he was going to start assembling a team to research everything they can about the warehouse at Shibaura dock. When he exited the room, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

There was a couple of people to call.

* * *

 _\- Uploaded May 1, 2016 -_

 _\- Updated May 13, 2016 -_

 _\- Updated June 15, 2017 –_

* * *

Case Notes

(1) Any reference to Detective Conan is taken off the Detective Conan World Wiki. It is the most extensive website filled with information from the series.

(2) Any reference to anything else is taken off the internet. With that in mind, don't expect the information to be entirely accurate.

(3) Story Setting: The story will be based in Japan unless otherwise stated. I live in the United States so I do not know everything about Japan. I will try to make it as accurate as possible, but I know some things will be wrong.

(4) Culture Reference – Addressing older males (usually brothers): There are multiple ways for older male figures to be addressed. It is usually 'nii-' added with a suffix (-san, -chan), but it depends on the person.

(5) Culture Reference – Addressing teachers (sensei): This is one way for people usually students to address their teacher. It is attached to the end of the teacher's last name.

(6) Japanese Word - Anata: It means dear. A sign of affection.

(7) Culture Reference - ¥: This is the symbol for yen.

(8) Japanese Word - Kacho: It means chief in Japanese.

(9) Location Reference - Shibaura Dock: An actual dock in Tokyo, Japan.

(10) Detective Conan Case Reference: The Trembling Police Headquarters: 12 Million Hostages (Manga: Volume 37, Chapters 369-373; Anime: Episode 304).

* * *

Extra Information

The first chapter of my other story Shards, goes into a little more depth in the making of the tree-house mentioned in this chapter.


	3. Normal Is Boring Isn't It?

**At the bottom of this chapter are Case Notes. If there is something you are confused about, it may be in the case notes for your reference. If not, alert me so I will clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you do, please show your support by making this one of your favorites, follows, and leave a review.**

* * *

 **Normal is Boring, Isn't It?**

As soon as the lunch bell rang, students filled the hallways of Teitan High school. The students that came out of a certain classroom containing a prankster had an interesting mix of colors and patterns on their uniforms. Some went to the restroom to try and clean the fashion disaster. Others shrugged it off and continued their way. Everyone else barely batted an eye at the scene.

"YASUE!"

Dead silence engulfed the hall and students paused in their activities. After a beat, many students dropped what they were doing and scurried into nearby classrooms. Lunches, bags, and even a couple of smartphones were left behind in the mad dash to safety.

Teeth grinding and fists by her side, a furious Irene with red and green polka-dots on her uniform emerged from her classroom. She looked left and right trying to locate the one responsible for the clothing catastrophe.

The unfortunate students that were left in the hallway tried to avoid eye contact, but some students caught her gaze. When they did, they saw the deepest pits of hell. Some sprinted away in a panic while one unlucky student stared too long and the poor student dropped in a dead faint.

Irene decided to stomp away in a random direction. _"...stupid magic...idiot..._ "

Only the bravest students peered out of the safety of their classrooms. Most of the students released a breath of relief when they realized the red-head was nowhere in sight. One of them entered the hallway completely and yelled, "All clear," and like a magic word, the rest came out of hiding. Conversations and eating was continued as if nothing happened. Two people picked up the fainted student and hauled the person off to the nurse without complaint.

* * *

Tanaka-sensei has his head face down on his desk. The students in the classroom choose to ignore their teacher and focus on the socializing aspect of lunch, completely forgetting the fact that their clothing was not up to the school standard anymore.

' _Why Kami? Did I really do something bad in a previous life to deserve this?'_ The teacher noticed that his attire was lacking the crazy colors everyone else had. "...at least he missed me."

"Why sensei, you know I never miss." Looking up, he saw the cause of his headaches with his hands behind his head in a lazy stance. Yasue has changed his earphones to headphones that was currently playing loud rock music. The boy probably changed to the purple music speaker during the explosion of strawberry smelling smoke earlier. He continued, "I'm being merciful to my _favorite_ teacher."

Dark thoughts entered Tanaka-sensei's mind, but he fervently shook them away. Taking a deep breath, the irritated teacher fixed his tie and growled at the boy. "Didn't you already do enough for today? I swear you are purposely giving me hell."

The boy tsked, "Swearing is very bad sensei." Yasue wiggled a finger at him as if not scolding an authority figure. "You know better. What if the other students start following your example? You're supposed to be the role model to us remember? What a tragic day it will be when everyone starts cursing cause of you."

Scowling, Tanaka-sensei started, "You're lucky that the principal allows these crazy shenanigans to happen. I can't wait till the day you get expelled Kuroba." In fact, the man plans to get very drunk when such a day passes. But so far, his boss hasn't lifted a single finger to stop the antics of the student in front of him even though he sent multiple complaints to the man.

In fact, it feels like his boss is encouraging this chaos!

Yasue shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked in a way that was worthy of his heritage. Unbeknownst to the teacher, what he just saw would plague his dreams tonight in the worst possible way. "Whatever you say sensei. But to let you know," the boy leaned in as if telling a secret and whispered, "I won't get expelled, I made sure of that." His eyes showed his utmost confidence in the claim.

Pushing down the dark thoughts that re-emerged, Tanaka-sensei sighed and looked the boy in the eye. "Look. I know you don't like me." The teen raised a curious eyebrow and leaned back to listen and to also avoid the hand that was gesturing everywhere. "And I know I ask this every day, but Kami above, can you stop?"

The eavesdropping students held their breath while the scene unfolded. Yasue stared at his teacher with a weird gleam in his eyes and the gleam only got brighter as the seconds ticked by. If anyone would garner a guess, the boy is planning a disturbance later. As far as Tanaka-sensei can tell, his words fell on deaf ears – or ears that choose to selectively ignore him.

Overlooking his peers' collective look of horror with some looking at their brooding teacher in pity, the resident troublemaker pulled out a golden pocket-watch. Why he checks the time on an old-fashioned item instead of a smartphone or even the conveniently placed clock on the wall was something the teacher never wants to question.

Yasue walked over to his desk to retrieve a bento box. When he jumped out a suspiciously open window, the rest of the room's occupants watched the messy haired boy walk out of sight.

Cautiously, Tanaka-san walked up to the window. Looking about, he tried to spot the distinctively haired teen. As expected, he was nowhere in sight. However, the man looked closely at his reflection and he realized that his mustache was dyed orange.

Gaping at the sight, the man plopped down in a nearby chair. Tanaka-sensei pinched the bridge of his noise and mumbled, "Why do I have to deal with this madness…"

* * *

Sakura shook her head at the booming voice that echoed in the hallway and coughed. When she analyzed the room, there was suddenly twice the number of students than there was twenty seconds ago. ' _Even in high school this shit happens? I don't wanna deal with her now.'_ Pulling out her bento, she turned around to Conan's desk.

Glasses askew, soft snoring and his head down signaled that the Kudo male was indeed in dreamland. Grabbing the eye wear, Sakura folded them up neatly and placed it on the desk. Shaking his shoulders, Conan shrugged her away. A tick appeared on Sakura's face because she does not want to deal with this on top of the expected visit from the boy's red-headed sister.

After she cracked her knuckles, she grabbed the shinai leaning on her desk. With one arm, she raised the wooden practice sword above her head. "I'm so not sorry Conan. Ya asked for it idiot." The surrounding students saw the girl's intention with their faces showing surprise. They stopped what they were doing and watched with rapt attention as the shinai came down.

"YOW!"

She inspected the item for any damage from hitting the brick called Conan's skull. Satisfied that there was nothing, she started appreciating the glowing ball on the boy's head. "Serves ya right for ignoring me." She rested the item on her shoulder. "Stay awake in school idiot."

Other students cringed at the swollen head, but didn't want to say anything for fear of the person wielding the wooden weapon. Looking up, Conan whimpered at the cause of his pain, "I was asleep..." and tensed at the glare he received for his complaining.

"Which ya shouldn't be doing in school, mush for brains. We came here to get an education, not to take leisurely naps." Sakura retorted. The kendo practitioner noticed that there were less students in the room than before and sighed."I swear ya sleep like my pops. You're lucky I don't wake you up like I wake him up. With ice, cold water." She made the shinai lean against her desk again.

"Well, you didn't need to hit me that hard. There are nicer ways to wake up _someone_." A high cracking voice emerged from the adolescent boy's mouth at the last word and it made him widen his eyes in surprise.

Sakura didn't hold back her amusement, "Hahaha! Your voice is still crackin'!" She grasped her stomach in a vain attempt to stem the laughter and ignored the boy's sputtering of denial.

In her opinion, his flustered face and messy hair made him look adorable – not that she would say it aloud. When a high pitched ' _shut up_ ' came from the boy, it sent Sakura into more hysterics. Blushing a little, Conan grabbed a case from his desk and placed his glasses into it.

Shortly, the classroom door slid open and Irene entered the room chest heaving, pink faced and uniform clearly lacking the school colors. In an instant, she pointed at her brother. "You. Have you seen a stupid magician?"

Looking at the girl, Sakura had to wonder how many dye packs Yasue used today. Why must their childhood friend be eccentric to the point of madness and a happy waster of dye? The horrible thing is when that boy is running low on dye, her money dwindles and she somehow gets conned into helping him make more of those darn dye packs.

As the colorfully clothed girl waited for an answer, she crossed her arms. "Well?" A couple of other students started chuckling while others tried to decipher what the girl just said. "What's so funny!?"

Sakura held up a hand – a signal for Irene to wait as she fiddled through her satchel looking for her phone. In contrast, Conan was trying hard not to burst out with a knuckle in his mouth. The other students smartly mimicked Conan's example.

Confused, Irene examined her immediate area. After a while, she stomped over to her twin and grabbed his collar not too kindly and growled at the wide-eyed boy. "My clothing is none of your business." She also sent a dark glare to the other occupants of the room which caused the rest of them to take a step back. "Where is he?"

Conan attempted to dislodge himself from Irene's iron grip. "I don't know. And wh-why are you asking me?" He unsuccessfully tried to put as much distance between him and his sister. Unexpectedly, his feet were no longer touching ground. It's frightening to know that Irene has inherited their mother's monster strength.

"You're his freaking best friend! Now where is he!" Irene said while shaking him. Sakura knew that if her best friend started speaking in English then she is about to punch something. Unfortunately, the closest punching bag was her other best friend and she does not approve.

As she was about to interrupt, another student spoke up and beat her to it. "Oi, Kudo-chan. Lay off your brother. He just woke up." Irene heard the disapproving comments from the other students in the classroom. Annoyed, she shoved her twin to the side and a classmate made sure Conan did not face plant on the floor. Deciding that enough was enough, Sakura quickly thought up a plan to send the irritated girl away.

Poking Irene's shoulder to gain her attention, Sakura had to tilt her head back a little to avoid the red ponytail that was whipped her way, "Uh, Irene?"

Irene growled, "What Sakura? I'm about to get the answer from him. He is just helping that stupid idiot."

Rolling her eyes, because Sakura is pretty sure that Conan didn't know where the other boy is, she started her plan by jabbing her finger toward the door, "Geez, don't need ta snap! If you were paying attention, your person of interest peeked his head through the door a while ago."

Irene made her way to the door – a sadistic look on her face, completely forgetting about her brother in favor of chasing the troublemaker, "I was paying attention! I was just testing you!" And as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Sakura shook her head and looked at Conan.

Her friend has regained some semblance of balance and thanked the peer who saved him. Fixing his collar, he glanced at Sakura's eyebrows and smirking face - she looked like a cat that managed to eat a canary. When he recalled the earlier conversation, Conan deduced, "He wasn't really there. Was he?"

"Naw," Sakura nonchalantly shrugged. "I just needed to get Ms. Grouchy ta stop harassing us. It's pretty easy to distract that sister of yours. Just make her believe her object of affections is nearby," she waved her hand, "and she is gone in a flash."

"Thanks. I was about to choke on her grip." Conan tugged on the collar of his shirt to loosen it.

"Man. Does your sister know she is crazy? That's the second time this week." Sakura looked to the speaker, a fellow kendo practitioner. Noticing that other students were tense, she realized it was because of Irene's earlier action. The short-haired girl resisted the urge to face-palm at the antics of her best friend.

Conan tried to calm down their classmates, "N-no. Sh-she's not crazy. She's just-" He stepped backwards because of the number of eyes on him and squeaked, "V-very _hot-blooded_?"

The kendo practitioner wanted to smack Conan for being naturally timid. She knew that his actions and words didn't reassure their classmates at all. School only started a month ago and it would take some time to get used to the craziness that is Yasue and Irene, especially for the students who didn't transfer from the feeder school of Teitan Middle – which is most of the students in this class now that she thinks about it.

She would bet her entire allowance that the school did that on purpose…then again, she needs the money to 'fund' Yasue's craziness.

"No need ta worry folks." Tucking her earlier thought to the back of her mind, Sakura gave a wide smile that is reminiscent to another dark-skinned Hattori. "This is normal. I know you'll get used ta it." The girl then thought dryly, ' _Unfortunately, t_ _hey have ta get used to it_.'

When the crowd of students dispersed from the area, Sakura sent a quick 'where are you?' text to a certain person - the freaking instigator of this mess. Her phone vibrated a moment later and she frowned, "Why can't that idiot give a straight answer?"

Conan raised an eyebrow in inquiry and leaned over to read the message. : _Under me you grow, above me you gaze. I am held up by four. Without me you get pelted by the phenomenon from above. And on me is the object of your desire_ (Messy Haired Idiot):

Quickly figuring out where the riddle was alluding to, Conan picked up his bento. "He could have just told us to go to the roof." Sakura rolled her eyes as they started their journey through the student filled hallway.

* * *

"Arrr..." Irene re-read the riddle on her phone with narrowed blue eyes. "Held up by four...phenomenon..." Pondering over the riddle, the pony-tailed girl tapped her foot. She looked at herself in the restroom mirror. "Never mind the stupid riddle..." She raised her fist in the air and shoved the phone in her pocket. "I can find that maniac without it."

Outside the restroom, the students in the vicinity was suddenly startled by the sharp sound of an unfortunate door slamming into a poor wall. Irene walked out, paused, and with a howl of frustration ran off in a random direction.

* * *

"Tobe-kun is right ya know. Your sister is crazy." Sakura stepped over a couple of legs. "I don't know 'bout you, but a girl who can cause a stampede of students ta run away with just her voice isn't normal... I was hoping for a normal high school experience."

"I know, but-" Shrugging his shoulders in embarrassment, Conan then diverted his gaze on the floor. It was true, his sister is crazy like Sakura said. According to his father in private moments, she got it from their maternal grandfather, Mouri Kogoro. He isn't sure if it is a good or bad thing, but his father usually said it in a fond manner. "...what can I do? As they said, Irene has a lot of loose screws."

"First of all, that is not what they said, that's just your personal opinion." The boy turned pink and gave a crooked smile. Sakura continued with a sigh, "People will unfortunately have ta get used to it. It's been like this forever unfortunately. Those two idiots just can't take a break from flirting with each other."

Purple met green when he looked over to her with a humorous smile on his face. "So, you associate a daily chase with the intention of killing someone, as flirting huh?" He tilted his head to the side to dodge a misthrown piece of paper.

"For those two it is." Sakura countered. "It's kinda cute in a way don't ya think?" A wink was aimed his way. "Right?"

Conan's posture turned rigid and he flinched when he tried to raise his right arm to rub the back of his head, so instead he nodded. The action caused the girl to turn a critical eye on the boy that made him squirm in place. "Uh, Sakura...your stare is making me nervous..."

"Alright, how did ya injure your shoulder?" Her stare intensified. She still hasn't mastered the correct amount of scary to portray, but she knows that too much will cause the boy to clam up and not want to talk to her for a while, but too little will not get him to talk about what she wants. There's a delicate balance and her father forbade her mother to teach her.

Conan internally grimaced, but didn't show it externally. "What injury?" He knew she was referencing the purpling bruise on his shoulder. That badge was earned during this morning's wrestling match when he hit his shoulder on the edge of the desk. But he thought no one would notice, then again Sakura is one of the most observant people he knows.

Frowning at the response, she pushed at his right shoulder from behind. Conan didn't react at all. If there is one thing that she hates about the boy, it's him not wanting to show anyone he is in any physical pain and his superb acting skills.

Sighing at the boy, Sakura continued walking, "Fine, be that way. But I hope you are smart enough to at least have someone look at it or your mom will receive a pleasant text later."

* * *

A poor student was shoved aside by a teenaged, red-haired whirlwind. From their view from the faculty lounge, a couple of teachers stared at the scene in disbelief. The fact that the principal forbade anyone from stopping the girl caused everybody to be tense.

"Hey Kenichi-san? Isn't that one of your math students?"

Tanaka-sensei fixed his glasses and peered out the window. "That girl will flip this school upside down at this rate." He cringed when another student was bowled over. "I'm shocked that the school is still standing." He cringed again when he witnessed a group of students dive out of the way of the raging red streak. "And that the school hasn't been sued yet…"

* * *

Yasue looked behind him when he heard the roof's door open and waved Conan and Sakura over to his location, "Hey there! You guys are missing the spectacle. It's wonderful!" When the two stood next to him, the trio looked down. They saw a person darting around and knocking over a couple of students.

Even with his poor vision, Conan still recognized the red blur as his older sister, "You have some mind thinking that this is a wonderful spectacle. And you must be proud of yourself, she didn't figure out your ridiculous riddle again."

The prank loving teen mentally sighed – he actually hoped that the girl would solve it this time, "Nope, and I quote 'I can find that maniac without it', is what she said. Seriously, she nearly destroyed the bug with that voice of hers."

Sakura looked at Yasue incredulously, "Ya bugged her again?" Then she turned her attention to Conan who sweat dropped at her glare, "You gave him another bug? What are ya thinking!"

Conan sat down and said, "In my defense, I owed Yasue a favor." He fiddled with his bento and addressed Yasue, "I'm also not going to make you another one if she destroys that one…again." It's a weak threat, but at least Conan can claim he tried.

"For a girl that wants to be a detective, she really can't deduce at all," Grimacing when a poor student got knocked over, Yasue added in sympathy, "Ouch that has got to hurt." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

The dark-skinned girl was hit once by Irene during one of their chases. All she remembered was Yasue flipping over her then something red and the next time she was aware of anything, she was looking up at the pretty blue sky with Conan's worried face above her and her dad's laughter in the background. She _never_ wants to go through that again.

Yasue lowered the volume of his earbuds when all he could hear were creative curses. "But apparently not simple enough for Ms. I'll be the next ' _Great Detective'_. She comes from a family of great detectives, it's surprising she didn't inherit some skill."

"Leave her alone Yasue. She doesn't need genes ta be a good detective." Sakura scolded while sitting down in front of Conan. "That girl already has so much random knowledge in that head of hers, she just needs ta learn how to put it all together."

Deciding to change the subject, Yasue asked, "How long do you think it will take her to find me this time?"

The other male looked up at him and the familiar ' _are you serious look_ ' was in his purple orbs. "You realize my sister is the reason we stopped playing hide-and-seek when we were kids. She is unlucky there are so many places you can hide on a school campus."

Yasue smiled at the memories of a younger Irene taking two hours to find her targets and only finding them when the three of them got so bored that they came out of hiding.

 _Those were good times._

Sakura opened her bento and made a sour face. Yasue joined his companions on the ground - but not before he chuckled at some things he heard from his headphones, and leaned into the girl's personal space. He then recognized the reason for her disgust.

"What still hate carrots?" The only female of the trio started picking the orange vegetable out of her bento, and it gave Yasue the perfect opportunity to poke fun at Sakura, "It's such a waste of a vegetable. Shouldn't they have a proper home in your stomach?"

Glaring at the headphone wearing male, Sakura pointed her chopsticks at him. "If you don't shut it, I'll stuff them down your shirt." Yasue leaned back while clutching his shirt in horror and Sakura continued picking out the offending vegetable, "Besides, it's your fault that I don't like the stuff. I don't know why my dad continues cooking 'em for lunch. I bet he is doing it on purpose."

Conan looked at the two curiously, "So, what's the story behind you hating carrots Sakura?" When he saw his two friends share a knowing look, he knew what the answer would be.

"We rather not talk about it." The two said in harmony.

"Of course, you guys don't." At that, he decided to drop the topic. Apparently, the story also involves Yasue, but both are tight lipped about it and various other things. He is always curious, that much he obtained from his father, but he received his mother's restraint - or so he has been told.

Yasue opened his bento, "At least you're not like my dad. Remember, he tried to make it a law at all of our houses banning the _evil finny things from the ocean_." He said this with his fingers forming air quotes. "Ironically, that is Sachi's favorite animal."

Conan raised an eyebrow at him because he knew Yasue was an influence in determining that. He remembered the various toys his best friend bought with money he ' _borrowed'_ from him and hasn't payed back yet _._ "I thought your godfather tried to help him get rid of his ichthyophobia."

Yasue swallowed his food and in a sing song voice he said, "The word is _tried_ my friend."

* * *

"Kaito! Can you get the honey?"

The man looked up from his riveting game of ' _Go Turtle_ ' with his daughter. He insisted for the name change because he refuses to say the f-word. Not that it stops Yasue from yelling it out loud when he is playing the game with the girl. "Isn't it in the pantry?"

His wife's voice replied from the kitchen, "I think Yasue brought it into his room yesterday for something. Can you get it? I need it to cook lunch." Kaito had to wonder why his son would possibly need a bottle of honey in his room.

"All right...wait!" The color drained from Kaito's face when he remembered a very crucial fact about the room where the object was. It is horrible just thinking about it. "Th-there's a f-finny creature that lives in ther-."

"Daddy, go fish!"

Kaito flinched at the word and impossibly turned paler. "Now Sachi, you know daddy hates the f-word." Sachiko held out a seven of hearts. The man shook his head no and it made her pout. Kaito resisted the urge to pinch her cheeks.

"I don't care if there is a fish in the room. Please just get the honey for Aoko." The magician started twitching at the mere thought of entering his son's room. There is an evil orange water breather swimming merrily in a tank. He knew his son got that animal just to keep him out.

 _Sadly, it works._

An idea popped in his head when he looked at Sachiko. Abandoning the game, Kaito picked the girl up – who is used to sudden changes of activities and went down the hallway to his son's room. He nudged the door open and placed the child down. He explained, "Okay Sachi. I want you to go find the bottle of honey please."

Sachiko nodded her head in understanding and entered the room. The retired 'Phantom Thief' mentally applauded himself for the brilliant plan. When the girl returned, she handed the container half-way filled with honey to him. "Here daddy!"

"Thanks, honeeey!" Kaito's eyes bugged out and he dropped the fish-shaped bottle. After he kicked it, he couldn't bear to watch the monstrosity slide down the hall and ducked into the nearby bathroom to put some more distance from the horribly shaped thing. Timidly he asked his daughter through the closed door, "Umm...Sachi-chan can you bring the honey to your mother _sweetie_?"

After a high-pitched okay was heard, he listened to her light footsteps slowly fade away. Sliding his back down the door, he tried to calm his racing heart. In his mind, he is imagining his son giving him a cheeky grin.

' _Yasue...You are so grounded for a week when you get home..._ ' Then Kaito heard his wife's boisterous laughter through the bathroom door. ' _Scratch that, two weeks!'_

* * *

 **"You're the murderer!"**

Heiji rolled his eyes at the drama. Leaning back on the couch, he brought a bottle of beer to his lips. He was unamused by the lack of creativity in television murder cases. All he wanted to do was storm up to those stations and give them some advice. Maybe he should, he is getting a little bored in the house. After a little sip, he placed the bottle on the table.

From the kitchen Kazuha asked, "Heiji! Can you check on Toichi?" On the screen, Heiji watched the police on screen arrest the culprit. Deciding that checking up on his son is better than sitting around, he turned off the television.

"I was just 'bout ta do that."

Heading upstairs, he approached his son's room. As he was about to open the door, a loud crash came from the room. Raising an eyebrow because he knew there wasn't anything breakable in the room, he pressed his ear on the door. Loud snoring and the sound of a violent cartoon met his ear.

Heiji pushed the door open.

Their dog, Hoshi, was about to bark but paused when Heiji held up a hand and the dog placed his head down again. In the bed, Toichi was asleep with the remote about to fall out of his hand. Quietly, the father took a quick photo of the slumbering boy. Freezing at the sound of Toichi grumbling, Heiji waited for a bit. Eventually, the boy shifted his body a little and snored.

Grabbing the remote, he turned off the television. He adjusted Toichi and pulled the covers up. When his son seemed comfortable, the man ran his hand through the younger male's hair.

Looking to the Akita Inu, the man crouched until he was eye level to Hoshi. "Make sure he stays in bed. I'll give ya a treat later as a reward." The dog nudged him on the arm with his snout in affirmation.

* * *

"Where is Irene now?"

Yasue sneezed then reached for the tablet that was next to him. The teen looked at the screen and snickered. "Looks like she is around the bleachers on the track field. Man, that girl has some incredible stamina."

"Is she still lookin' for ya?" Sakura asked with a piece of food in her mouth.

Placing his headphones on his head, he listened. With a smiling face, he said to Sakura, "Yeah, I think she is attempting to solve the riddle and she just said she will take your shinai and stick it up my fabulous ass when she finds me."

"I don't know how to reply to that..." Conan said with a single eye open. He sighed in exasperation when he saw Sakura poke Yasue hard in the ribs with her chopsticks. He looked to the general direction of the track field and tried to comprehend how does one get track field out of the riddle.

* * *

Kazuha emerged from the kitchen when Heiji entered the living room and asked, "How is he?"

Walking over to the coffee table, Heiji grabbed his bottle. "He's just sleepin' and he's lookin' a lot better than earlier." He chuckled. "He startin' ta sound like you when you sleep - loud. I swear the both of ya can wake up the whole neighborhood with yer combined snores. I'm surprised Sakura and I can sleep at night."

"Idiot." Huffing at her eternally childish husband, she motioned to the kitchen. "Well, it's time for lunch, I made curry rice." His eyes brightened at the mention of food. No matter how much time has passed, he is still a bottomless black hole.

Eventually, the two of them settled themselves in the kitchen with lunch in front of them. Heiji placed his hands together and muttered a quick thanks and started to dig in the meal with gusto. Partway through the meal, Heiji remembered what he did earlier, "Hey Zuha, I took a picture of Toichi earlier." Pulling out his phone, he scrolled to the mentioned photo and showed it to his wife.

Giggling, she said, "That's so cute," She picked up her glass of water, "Toichi's not gonna like the fact ya keep takin' pictures of 'im."

In fact, she remembered Sakura was not so pleased with all the photos he took when she was younger – the shelf full of scrapbooks in their living room is testament to Heiji's favorite hobby. She is sure he picked up the hobby after looking through some of the scrapbooks Ran-chan showed him of her and Kudo-kun growing up. Kazuha would bet the only reason he is doing it is to elicit the embarrassed reaction that Kudo-kun showed that day from his children when they get older.

Smirking, Heiji stored his phone. "It's blackmail later fer when he's older. Besides I did and still am takin' pictures of Sakura." He took a drink of his water, "By the way are ya gonna be able ta attend Sakura's competition tomorrow? It's the first one of the season."

Kazuha sighed sadly. "The huge case at the firm needs ta be finished. I jus' gotta call that everybody has ta be workin'." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll try ta be there, but I doubt it. Sakura might be crushed. It's her first time competin' in high school."

Her husband smiled in understanding. "Hey, it's all right. She'll understand. It's like when my pops didn't attend most of my competitions fer work." Heiji crossed his arms, "He only appeared durin' the finals. Besides I'll be there. She has support whether she wants it or not."

It warms Kazuha's heart to know that Heiji always made sure that he is free the day of any event their children has. Actually, he is there for every event for Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun's kids as well. In his whole adventure of parent and surrogate unclehood, he has only ever missed half of one event and that was an emergency.

If there was one thing the kids can count on, Kazuha reflected, is that they always have at least one supporter in the crowd.

"You're really a good father, idiot." Kazuha slid her hand forward. Catching the silent message, Heiji mimicked the gesture and intertwined their hands. "The kids are really lucky ta have ya."

* * *

"She just said she is heading over here." Quickly packing his bento, Yasue placed the box next to Sakura because giving it to the girl gave his bento the best chance of surviving the next sequence of events – he doesn't want to have Conan buy him a new one, "Can you take care of that?"

Before she can give her answer, the sound of a metal door hitting concrete echoed in the area and a loud ' _where is he?!_ ' echoed in the near empty roof.

Yasue's eyes brightened and he smiled at the red-faced Irene. "Hey there beautiful. You finally fou-" He got hit in the face with her wallet. As Yasue went down, a cloud of smoke engulfed the magician.

The male Kudo started coughing and complained while waving the smoke away, "Why must he do that?" He sniffed the air to identify the smell the prankster used this time. "Chocolate? I'm pretty sure he used that one this morning. He is either running out of smells to use or he is in a good mood."

Hands on her hips and even more red-faced, Irene snarled. After her re-hydration from the water bottle she stole from her brother – he didn't even try to stop her, she analyzed the area trying to disclose a certain troublemaker's location.

Sakura looked up from her phone and pulled on Irene's uniform skirt a little. "Last I saw 'im, he was heading toward the front gate."

The sweating girl smirked and tossed the water bottle to Sakura – which she expertly grabbed without looking. "Perfect." As she left the premises of the roof, she forcefully closed the door with a bang that slightly shook the area. The two people left on the roof sighed.

Making sure that Conan wasn't looking, she quickly stuffed her phone in a hidden pocket. "You can come back up now." With an exaggerated heave, the boy she was addressing pulled himself over the ledge of the roof while trying to sooth his aching face.

"What does that girl even have in that wallet?" Yasue managed to get up and looked to his male best friend, "Hey, is there a mark on my face?" Conan gave a negative response and picked up the bear shaped item. He gave it to Irene's best female friend because everybody knows that his sister rarely gets mad at Sakura.

"Here. She won't hurt you if you give it back to her." He turned to Yasue with a bored look and tried to answer his first question. "The usual, cards, ID, money ... maybe a condom from that presentation last week." Yasue turned red at that information.

"Doesn't that girl realize it's impossible for ya to already be at the front. She just freaking saw you." The female picked up Yasue's bento box and shoved it in his stomach. "And you shouldn't be provoking her so much...she is your _girlfriend_."

Conan violently shivered at the saying and the knowledge of the situation. "I-it's still so awkward to know you two are dating." His position of being Yasue's best friend and Irene's younger brother makes the idea of the two going out that much more awkward. He pushed away the mental images of the times he accidentally stumbled upon the two being lovey dovey with each other - he had nightmares for days.

Shrugging, Yasue adjusted his collar. "I like her, and she likes me. It's just so easy to mess with her. You've seen her reactions. Priceless." Already recovered from the hit from the speeding projectile, he made the bento box disappear to who knows where. "Thanks for telling her to go to the front."

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "No need..." Sakura coughed, "...I can't deal with her right now." Conan looked in her direction with a worried look on his face because of the small cough, "Conan stop. I already told you I'm fine." The worried boy just frowned at her.

Yasue pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time while keeping an eye on the not-couple that is actually a couple. "Alrighty. I think I have some granola bars to appease her. She's probably starving," He gave them a two-fingered salute and started walking away backwards. "See you lovebirds later."

Sakura and Conan whipped their heads toward him so fast that Yasue had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Then in unison, the two said, "We are not lovebirds!"

It's times like this that makes Yasue glad that he had the great thought to discretely record the scene with his phone. He can't wait to show this scene at their wedding.

* * *

"Yes, kaa-san they're doing fine..." Shinichi said while taking a bite out of a sandwich in the Kudo library.

Leaning on a phone stand was his smartphone streaming a live video chat of a bubbly red-haired woman. Even after all this time Kudo Yukiko generally looks the same, give or take a couple of wrinkles.

"Oh, Shin-chan! You must send me more photos of my beautiful grandchildren! In fact, take some pictures right now. Ooh, I want a picture of them in their new uniforms! I bet they are adorable." The woman gushed. The man gave a small smile at his excited mother. Every time the two of them have a chat, Kudo Yukiko always begs for pictures of his children.

Shinichi placed the sandwich in his hand on a nearby napkin. "Kaa-san they're in school right now." Picking up a pen he started scribbling on a file in front of him. "It would disturb them if I suddenly appear at their school just to take a photo." Only his mother would request her son to take pictures of her grandchildren randomly in the middle of a school day.

The woman had a mischievous look in her eye. "Awww. Can't you go anyway? The pictures are for their dear grandma who hasn't seen them in forever. Also, the picture would look great if it was taken at their school." Shinichi never would have thought that she would accept being called grandma - much less describe herself with that word. Grandchildren really has changed his mother.

"Kaa-san, I'm not going to do it. I'll try and take a photo later. Can't guaranteed it though, Irene is still mad at me." He started writing notes on the paper in front of him in a futile attempt to not look his mother in the eye. No matter how many times he tells himself that Irene is going through a phase, it still hurts when she doesn't address him as her father or when she flat out ignores him.

"Shin-chan. Look at me." Shinichi tentatively directed his eyes toward the screen and found his mother give him a knowing smile. "It's okay Shin-chan. Even though it seems likes she doesn't care, she'll get over whatever is bothering her. It's a part of growing up. Just give her some space."

The man snorted. "I really wish I can skip this part of their lives. It's too much drama for my taste and I grew up with you as a mother." The woman gave him a bland look that made him raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the same person who, may I remind you, shrunk into an eight-year-old because of a deadly drug produced by an even deadlier crime syndicate and battled said syndicate in an international fight in a child's body, all when you were eighteen." She shook her head in exasperation. "Now, I don't know about you, but as a parent, I would rather deal with whatever Irene is going through than that."

Shinichi had the decency to turn red at her words and managed to say, "You're right. Sorry kaa-san." The red-haired woman puffed out her chest, glad that she talked some sense into her son and getting him to admit that she is right. Then Shinichi remembered where his parents are now, and decided to change the subject, "How's Hawaii?"

"Great! Your father is currently at a book signing. Later the two of us will go snorkeling. I wanna see a turtle again." Yukiko brightened and went along with the subject change because she sensed that her son needed time to think things through. He is like his father in that way, "We will be heading to New York after this. You and your family should come visit us. Me and your father get so lonely sometimes."

"The twins just started school." Shinichi checked the calendar on his desk that has all the important events written on it and by looking at it he remembered his children started school almost a month ago. "Maybe during summer break if you're still there and if not we'll be wherever you are."

"Better promise Shinichi." She wiggled her finger at him. The man softly smiled at her, grateful for having her in his life. He is glad that she is still willing to provide advice and give him space when he needs it the most. When he was younger, he would get annoyed at his mother's overly giddy personality. But time, maturity and nearly getting killed a couple of times taught him to appreciate his mother's quirkiness.

Also the fact that Kudo Yukiko's attention isn't really on him anymore, but instead her grandchildren helped a lot.

* * *

Irene walked back and forth beside the front gate of Teitan High school, she looked for a spiky-haired boy. She was mentally preparing a very long list of things to do when she gets her hands on the boy - a very long _painful_ list that she is itching to try out.

"Hey there beautiful."

Looking up, Irene found the cause of her headache standing on a wall. "Get down here right now so I can throttle you. I don't care if you're my boyfriend. I will show you no mercy!" She waved her fist at him knowing the first thing she is going to do to him is kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Yasue raised an eyebrow at her red face and smiled down at her. "Let's try this again. I am supposed to be calling you beautiful and that should calm you down so I can safely approach you."

The second thing she is going to do is stuff her pencil case down his throat not too kindly. The thing may have been a gift from him, but she needs to stop the words coming out of his mouth. Those buttery words may allow him to get away, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Shrugging, he added while gesturing to his face, "I also do not want my pretty face disfigured. I mean look at it." The third thing she wants to do is punch his face in while he chokes on the pencil case.

"Narcissist."

With a flick of his wrist, his pocket watch appeared in his palm. He made a show of checking the time – he is a son of a performer after all. "Hmm... According to my trusty watch, lunch is almost over. You know, uncle Saguru said this watch-"

"Losses only 0.001 seconds per year. Yeah I know." Irene rattled out word for word from memory. She is sick and tired of always hearing that fact from him. To her displeasure, it is practically embedded in her mind. "But I don't care about your pocket watch that doesn't belong in this century."

The watch disappeared in smoke. Irene still can't figure out how he does that and, for her pride, she refuses to ask anyone for help even though everyone would be glad to tell her. "I understand. But what I am trying to get at is that my wonderful lady didn't have a speck to eat the entire time."

"And who's fault is that?" Irene challenged because every single bad thing that happened to her somehow involves the spiky haired boy. Although, auntie Kazuha has told her she inherited her father's bad luck which she never understood considering her father has a huge home, a great career, and a place in the history books. Where's the bad luck in that!

Yasue smiled in a way that said otherwise, "Yours dear. You could have eaten before pursuing me or you could have figured out the riddle sooner." The girl turned red at the accusation. "Or maybe you couldn't because you forgot your lunch again. Don't deny it, you didn't have your bento." A redder face was produced and Yasue decided to have mercy on the girl. "However, you have found me, so as a reward, how about I give you a granola bar to curb your hunger."

To broadcast he has the peace offering, he pulled out two granola bars. "And I'll also come down and change your clothing if you promise not to go through with your plan to stick Sakura's shinai up my ass. Sure, it's flattering, but I don't think you want to get close to it. Infection and all that jazz."

Just as Irene was about to decline the offer, her stomach growled. Simultaneously, the school bell rang – signaling the end of lunch. Glaring at Yasue's smug face, she turned around and decided to disregard her list – you can't fix stupidity in ten minutes after all. "Fine. Just get down here so we can go to class."

Thrilled that he will live to see another day, he jumped down from his perch. "For my lady, I present you food. Your favorite." Irene grabbed one of the peace offerings and tore off the wrapper of the chocolate granola bar.

Yasue flicked a pellet at the girl and in a puff of smoke her clothing returned to normal. After a couple of steps toward the school, Irene narrowed her eyes at the boy in suspicion.

"How did you know I wanted to stick Sakura's shinai..." Searching her person, she found the offending piece of technology under her neck tie. If she thought about it, the next question should have never been asked because she already knew the answer. In her defense, she wasn't thinking clearly at that moment.

" _You bugged me again, didn't you_?!"

* * *

In the hallway, Conan and Sakura was walking side-by-side toward their classroom and heard familiar heavy footsteps coming up from behind them. The two automatically jumped away from each other just as Yasue ran between them. "Hey Conan, Sakura. Gotta go, bye!"

Bewildered at the rapid-fire speaking, Conan was about to say something, but a yell cut him off. "Out of the way!" Sprinting after the fleeing boy, Irene's red hair made it seem like she was on fire while doing so. No wonder why she is referred as the 'red streak' of the track team.

Face-palming, Sakura stared at the running duo slowly disappearing in the distance. Meanwhile, Conan opened the door to their classroom while shaking his head. Entering the room with a defeated look, Sakura muttered, "Why can't we have a normal high school experience? This feels like something out of an anime."

Conan shrugged while keeping the door open for another classmate, "If it's like an anime, then why are you surprised if we don't have a normal high school experience?"

The female glared at him with fiery green eyes. "Shut up. Like any anime, you just jinxed us you idiot." She poked him in the chest while looking straight into his eyes. "You better hope that this isn't an anime because eventually shit is gonna hit the fan. If something bad happens to us, I'm blaming you."

Conan gulped, rapidly nodded his head, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Walking up to an alley, the mastermind behind the shady organization, 'Shadows', took a sip of her coffee. Her name, Skia, is so feared that every law enforcement agency has a warrant out for her arrest. However, she is so brilliant and dedicated to her goal that she has never been caught.

As Skia approached the alley, she noticed a shorter, thin woman leaning on the wall within the alley. When Skia got close, the other woman did not look up from the tablet she was typing in and without looking up gave her a curt greeting, "Skia."

"Come on now Trojan. Can't you give a better greeting than that." The newcomer gave no reply so Skia asked instead, "How is Shibaura dock?"

Noting that not many people wanted to come near them, considering they were in a sketchy alley, she tried to comprehend the fact that Trojan decided to have the meeting next to a dumpster in an alley. Truthfully, this is not the oddest location the two women ever met at, but it is certainly not Skia's favorite.

The woman, Trojan, didn't tear her eyes away from the tablet. "Nobody is going nearby the warehouse Skia. Trojan watches the surveillance every day. You know my skills." Skia nodded her head in understanding. "I'm just worried about Granazi's actions as of late."

"Good, we don't need any pesky people getting curious." Skia took a sip from the coffee that she brought along with her. It didn't taste as good as earlier, probably the smell was affecting her tongue. "And don't worry about Granazi, tonight we're going to pay a visit to him. He contacted me yesterday and requested for us to check on the machine because it is finally done. You can check up on him then."

Granazi may have a couple of loose bolts in his head, but Skia isn't worried about the brilliant man one bit. All she needed was for the man to build the time machine that would bring her plan to fruition. She has waited ten years for the machine and it was done!

Trojan put her tablet away. Quickly tipping the fedora on her head, she walked away without saying another word. The two always have these random quick meetings to keep updated about everything. For some reason, Trojan always insisted that the two never have each other's contact numbers, and her reasoning is just in case one of the two is found out. Better safe than sorry after all.

As she watched the thin bandaged woman walk away, Skia took another sip from her cup and almost gagged. Examining the beverage, she blanched and threw it in the nearby dumpster and continued her way, barely containing her excitement for what is going to happen tonight.

* * *

 _\- Uploaded May 6, 2016 -_

 _\- Update May 13, 2016 -_

 _\- Update June 15, 2017 -_

* * *

Case Notes

(1) Any reference to Detective Conan is taken off the Detective Conan World Wiki. It is the most extensive website filled with information from the series.

(2) Any reference to anything else is taken off of the internet. With that in mind, don't expect the information to be entirely accurate.

(3) Story Setting: The story will be based in Japan unless otherwise stated. I live in the United States so I do not know everything about Japan. I will try to make it as accurate as possible, but I know some things will be wrong.

(4) Japanese Word – Kami: It means God.

(5) Word Meaning - Ichthyophobia: It is fear of fish.

(6) Culture Reference - Shinai: The tool used by kendo practitioners to practice.

(7) Culture Reference – School dates: In Japan, school starts in April versus America's August.

(8) Magic Kaitou Case Reference: Enter the Great Detective! (Manga: Volume 3, Chapter 15); A Great Detective Steps Into the Light (Magic Kaito 1412 Anime: Episode 4).


	4. Conversations At Noon

**At the bottom of this chapter are Case Notes. If there is something you are confused about, it may be in the case notes for your reference. If not, alert me so I will clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you do, please show your support by making this one of your favorites, follows, and leave a review.**

 **Also, I want to give a shout-out to author Anti-APTX. Ran's job is based off Anti-APTX's story** _ **'Full Circle'**_ **. Don't worry I asked for permission before I wrote this chapter. It is a wonderful read that explores Shinichi and Ran's relationship after the Detective Conan series.**

* * *

 **Conversations at Noon**

Broadcasting on a computer screen was Granazi fumbling around a greenish futuristic looking room. Messy unkempt grayish hair, googles, and a ruffled stained white lab coat gave the man an appearance of a mad man out of a cartoon. Odd doesn't even describe what Trojan is seeing from the safety of her small apartment.

If she was ever tasked to create the impossible and required to repeat calculation after calculation, repeatedly, day after day, year after year, she would lose her mind – the very thing that Granazi is doing. Trojan wouldn't blame the man for going down that path.

Insane. Trojan is certain that is the best way to describe Granazi and when he produced a crazy laugh toward the ceiling while tugging at his beard, it solidified her thoughts on the man. This cursed project with the combination of unsafe handling of very toxic materials and a willing confinement in a secret underground room in Shibaura dock is, for sure, driving the man over the edge.

Granazi has been working on the same project for ten years without success. The fact there is a breakthrough surprised Trojan's partner Skia, but not Trojan. She knew that this man is brilliant enough to be able to create something rumored to be impossible. He did it once before and all he needed was time.

Trojan knows Skia told her that she shouldn't be worried about the genius, but she couldn't help herself - what she is witnessing went completely against what she remembered of the man that was a grandfather figure to her.

Granazi was a kind, cool and gentle soul with a few big ideas and the ambition to back it up. All he wanted to do was change the world for the better using his mind. This was also the same man that always took time out of his busy day to give her candy when she visited him. As the currently unbandaged woman reluctantly followed the man's unpredictable movements with saddened eyes, she thought back to something he told her long ago.

" _Remember, messing with time is a dangerous thing. Small actions can cause a ripple that can shift the future for better or for worse." Granazi smiled at her, his fuzzy beard following the gesture. A lollipop was handed to her and she was pleased that it was strawberry - her favorite flavor. "I hope when this machine is finished it will create a wonderful future for you, one where you and your brother can live a life without fear ..."_

Trojan wiped away a stray tear. Those were the last words he gave her before he was forcibly taken away right in front of her. It was those type of memories that she uses to be able to move forward in this very dangerous quest to change history. Looking at a calendar with a serious face, she stared hard at the circled date. She mulled over the plan her family created years ago. Tomorrow, she gets only one opportunity to set the plan into motion.

The preparation for tomorrow must go forth. History must be changed and Trojan will make sure that the future is altered forever, even if it costs her life. Even if it means double-crossing her allies. Even if it means, letting the last of her 'family' deteriorate trying to produce the very machine she needed to probably save him.

The crazy man in the screen cackled again to empty space and Trojan turned off the screen, unable to continue watching one of her childhood heroes spiral into madness.

* * *

"What do you want Shinichi?"

The man in question lifted his laptop case thinking it would answer her question. He was also carrying a couple of folders under the other arm. "I wanted to get out my house. It's getting stuffy in the library. And can't a man visit his favorite neighbor?"

Standing in front of him to prevent entry into her residence was Haibara Ai. Her sharp gray eyes peered into his blue ones analyzing the situation. She crossed her arms with a quirked eyebrow and stepped aside, a subtle yes to his question.

As Shinichi entered the house, he felt nostalgia overcome him. He couldn't help it. This was where he spent many moments from his childhood - both his real and forced impromptu one. He fought the urge to call out to the professor considering he won't get a response back.

Memories of laughter, trying out the inventor's wacky contraptions and serious quiet conversations with the pudgy man, that was his only constant adult presence growing up and later with a child scientist, drifted through his mind. He misses those times.

Ai raised an eyebrow when Shinichi suddenly stopped passed the doorway. She closed the door. "Well are you just going to stand there or do I have to move you?" The woman walked around him and entered the living room area.

That startled Shinichi. He gave another smile and made his way to the counter. Ai watched his stride with the all too familiar prosthetic in full view and felt the usual pang of guilt. No matter how many times Shinichi said it wasn't her fault, it was her miscalculation that caused him to lose that part of his leg.

Sighing at her thoughts, she made her way to the couch and picked up the magazine she was previously reading.

"Are you going somewhere Ai?"

She is not surprised when he asked since her attire indicated as such. Confirming the man's question by nodding, she turned a page. Never looking up from her reading, she explained in a crisp tone, "I have a meeting with the PMDA (Pharmaceuticals and Medical Devices Agency) in an hour to discuss the regulation of a couple of new drugs created from a company, and later I am guest lecturing at Kawasaki University."

"Kawasaki? In Okayama? Is Tanaka-kun coming with you?"

Ai looked at the man and tucked as much hair her pixie cut allowed behind her ear. "Yes, in Okayama and no, Nari is staying here. He said that he is inventing something important." She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been banned from the basement since yesterday. So, I believe he is making something for the wedding." She noticed that Shinichi had that same distant look from when he paused earlier.

"Shinichi?"

The detective shook his head at the sound of his name and started setting up his temporary workspace. As he booted up his laptop, he inquired, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

Redirecting her attention back to her magazine, a wedding themed magazine Shinichi noted, she said, "Pretty well. We don't need much, you know it's a small wedding. I'm just glad that your wife is helping." Another page was turned. "We are still looking for entertainment and before you say anything I am not allowing Kuroba-san to perform. I don't want to have a repeat of my birthday."

Shinichi shook his head in agreement, "I wouldn't dream of suggesting Kuroba to perform. Knowing him he would drag me into his performance again."

A small boom was heard from somewhere on the premises. Ai sighed, "I really hope he doesn't destroy the basement again."

At the mention of destruction, she grew melancholy and glanced to an altar set up in the room. The picture on the altar portrayed a jolly old man with circular glasses. His wide smile covered his face and the numerous wrinkles indicated many years of smiles and laughter. Ai softly smiled at the photo.

She glanced at her engagement ring. ' _It's been two years Hakase...I wish you could be at my wedding...I miss you so much...'_

Her phone on the table started beeping. Sighing, Ai checked the device. "I have to go now Shinichi, if you are going to stay here make sure you don't wreck the place." The magazine she was reading found its place on the table as she stood up.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the house.

Fumbling into the living room from the basement was a tall man. His short, dirty blond hair was in disarray. As he pulled off his goggles, his dark brown eyes were revealed and the man rubbed the stubble on his face.

"Wow." He dusted off some lingering smoke on his coat. "That didn't turn out so well. I shouldn't have too much powder in it. Maybe I need a different material..."

"Kazunari."

Glancing over to the unamused Ai, he gave her a goofy smile. "Hey there gorgeous, are you ready for-" When he noticed the other occupant in the room, he started walking over to him excitedly. "Kudo-san! How's it going?" Holding up a fist as a greeting, Shinichi met it with his own.

"Doing great Tanaka-kun, how are your inventions coming 'along? I hope you haven't been making too much of a mess for your fiancé." Shinichi is okay with the man. Tanaka-kun is a lot like the professor, but is more inclined to eating healthier and exercising.

A sound of displeasure came from said fiancé when the blond man tried to reply. He then tried to look apologetic for the irate female by shrugging his shoulders in a sheepish way. "Um. There isn't a huge mess in the basement?"

Haibara raised an eyebrow at him and he cringed. If there is one thing he is afraid of, it is the silent anger that radiates off the women when she is upset. The tapping of her shoes coupled with her intense glare made the man squirm in his spot.

Luckily for him, she decided that dealing with the situation will cause her to be late for her appointments so she let him off the hook.

"I'm going to the meeting now and I'll be back tonight. I do not want to see a disaster in the basement. Is that understood?"

Lab-coat still smoking, the inventor gave a two-fingered salute and wide smile. "Yes, ma'am." Walking over to her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He would have given her a more passionate kiss, but he doesn't want to encounter Kudo-san in 'Big Brother' mode. "Have fun lecturing. I'll see you later."

Ai smiled and made her way out of the house.

Shinichi shook his head at the other man after Ai left the house. "She sure is merciful with you Tanaka-kun. When Hakase blew up the place, she scolded him until Hakase was red in the face."

Tanaka Kazunari tilted his head in confusion. "Wouldn't Ai be the one turning red in the face if she is the one scolding?"

"No, Ai can scold for hours without stopping and keep a straight face." Shinichi chuckled at the memories, then continued, "Hakase is the one who turns red because he is embarrassed." Shinichi typed something up in the laptop with a soft smile on his face. "Anyway, shouldn't you be cleaning up the mess?"

Kazunari sighed and reluctantly dragged his feet toward the basement to clean up.

* * *

Kazuha silently giggled at the sight. After lunch, her and Heiji decided to watch a random movie on the television. Apparently, her lovely husband dozed off nearby the end of it and was softly snoring on her shoulder with his breath tickling her neck.

Gazing at his sleeping face, she thought back to a scene from their past. The two of them were eighteen and just recently starting to date. Heiji had his right arm in a sling and an awkwardly large bandage on his face. She remembered him being so frustrated and flustered at the fact he couldn't do a lot of tasks because of what he described as 'the damn useless itchy restrictor' and 'overconcerned females'.

She felt the man starting to wake up as the soft snores started to dissipate. He peered at her with squinted eyes that made him look like his father. Her mouth twitched in amusement at the thought. She knew that mentioning similarities between her father-in-law and him would wield funny results. He hates being compared to Hattori Heizo, even though Heiji has a lot of respect for his father.

"What, do I have somethin' on my face?" He rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

Kazuha shrugged, "The only thin' I see on your face is your dad's face. You looked just like him fer a moment."

The man sat up faster than she can blink and glared at her. "I do not!" Kazuha outright laughed at his predictable reaction. He grumbled at her and stretched his arms over his head. Rubbing his eyes some more to become more alert, he took a quick glance at the clock, "Shit! I have ta get the groceries."

As Kazuha watched him scramble around the living room, she couldn't help but realize how much he has changed since they were younger. Before, he would never willingly get groceries alone unless under unspecified threat. It brought a smile to her face at how thoughtful he is.

A loud thump indicated that Heiji managed to bump into something and a long string of very creative curses against a poor side table reached her ears as a result. He's lucky that their children aren't in hearing distance or she would kick his mouth in.

But, Kazuha realized while chuckling, he also didn't change much as well.

* * *

"Sachiko is doing fine. It's Kaito that is being the big baby. I punished him this morning for the mess he made today." Currently, Aoko was talking on the phone. As she did, Kaito was playing pretend with Sachiko. The two people were enacting the police trying to catch a phantom thief that paraded around in white – authentic costumes included.

 _"Oh dear. What did he do?"_

"He tried to cook breakfast. There was food everywhere." Aoko rolled her eyes. "And also, non-food items. I don't understand how he did it. I'll tell you Ran-chan he can be a handful. Aoko just wants to bash his head in thinking about it."

"I can hear you, I'll have you know."

Covering up the microphone of the phone, she addressed the pouting monocled man. "Shush anata, I'm talking." Chuckling was heard on the other end when she returned the phone to her ear. "Sorry Kaito is being a pain."

Ran giggled, _"Don't worry, you know my husband is the same way. For me, I only allow Shinichi to prepare the ingredients."_

"I want to do that too, but Kaito cannot even prepare the ingredients properly." Aoko watched as her daughter's head disappear under the adult sized top hat Kaito dropped on the girl. "So, is anything happening this weekend?"

 _"Hmm ... I believe Sakura-chan is having a competition tomorrow."_

Aoko glanced at the calendar on the wall. It took her a while to decipher it, but sure enough it indicated that the first kendo competition of the season was tomorrow in her son's astonishingly crude handwriting. That boy needs to learn how to write neater, but that is beside the point.

"Sakura-chan must be excited. Her first high school competition."

The woman saw her husband dramatically drop to the ground. Sachiko laughed while adjusting the mustache on her face. The fact that the mustache is eerily reminiscent of her father's is certainly not a coincidence.

The child then proceeded to handcuff her father's wrist. " _I know_. _I bet Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun must be excited as well_. _I am sure the rest of the kids will attend. Always supporting each other._ " Ran's voice commented through the phone.

"Look mommy. I gots the thief."

Aoko looked over to her family and saw her daughter was tugging at her father's hair and poor Kaito was trying to plead with the girl to let go. One hand was trying to save his hair while the other was locked in handcuffs with the leg of the table. The look on Kaito's face made her bite the inside of her cheek while trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Her attention shifted back to her phone conversation, leaving Kaito to fend for himself. "If I'm not called in tomorrow, I'll try to drop by the competition. I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan will like that. Aoko will be her biggest supporter there."

Laughter was produced from the other end. " _I'm pretty sure that Hattori-kun can out do you in that category."_ There was a ruffling sound. " _I'm so s_ _orry Aoko-chan, I have to cut our conversation short. I was alerted that Hiro-kun just arrived. I have to go."_

"That's all right. Say hello to Hiro-chan for me."

 _"Of course! Bye Aoko-chan."_

"Bye Ran-chan." After she heard the tell-tale click, the woman placed her phone on a table. She approached her family members while chuckling, "Come on Sachi, let go of the thief's hair. You did a good job at arresting him."

In an incredulous voice, Kaito said, "You think this is funny? I'll have you know because you decided that a phone conversation is more important than helping me, my head hurts now."

With a smirk, she managed to pry Sachiko away from her husband's hair, "I think it's hilarious. My daughter caught Kaitou Kid before her grandfather did. Right sweetie?" Her daughter nodded her head with a happy smile on her face and Kaito grumbled while picking the lock on the handcuff.

* * *

"Furuya-kacho analyzed power consumption readings within the city and surrounding areas." A woman explained to a full conference room at the NPA. She directed everyone's attention to the graph on the screen with a laser pointer.

Takagi tried not to fidget at the uncomfortable air that the meeting was developing. Everybody was very serious considering this is the first major meeting in six months for this case. Everything was going to be revealed except the email. For some reason, both him and Furuya felt like that should be kept a secret.

"Currently strange readings was found at a warehouse at Shibaura dock. For a while the energy consumption is steady, but as you can see on four random days each month the energy skyrockets briefly, but returns to normal."

Furuya-san, the only other person who knows about the email, added more information, "It has been confirmed that the warehouse at Shibaura dock is owned by Koyama Mami, the CEO of the company, Koyama Pharmaceuticals. We are investigating her right now."

"While the suspicious readings certainly states something is happening, Takagi-kacho has discovered from previous police reports that there has been a couple of complaints from dock workers and boats passing by about weird sounds. They never check because the manager in charge of the place informed them it is just the workers accidentally dropping large crates, a common event in a shipping warehouse, so no further investigation has been initiated," continued the woman.

Takagi stood up and took a deep breath, "As it stands, we are requesting to investigate the place." He started. "It is believed that this warehouse relates to the string of worldwide technology burglaries. It is only speculation at this point though." He looked around the room, trying to gauge everyone's reactions.

"I will be assembling a team to gather as much information about Shibaura dock. If we have to investigate the place, I want you all to be aware that those going in will be armed considering there is a history of weapons involved." Furuya said from his left and waited for a bit. "That is all we have at the moment. Is there anything anyone wanted to add?"

When silence and negative nods was his only answer, Furuya dismissed the assembled people with the memo that there is a meeting tomorrow and for everyone to learn everything they can about Shibaura dock.

Sitting back down in his chair with a huff, Takagi dragged his hand through his hair. He started staring down at the tablet in front of him not reading the blurred letters. A sudden hand on his shoulder jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Yo Takagi. You haven't been looking so hot." Takagi sighed and it worried Furuya. Usually, his partner gave some sort of positive words considering he is the more upbeat one of the duo, so a quiet Takagi didn't bode well. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just, I have a very bad feeling about this case and that weird email doesn't help. For all we know it could be a decoy or a trap," He rolled his shoulders. "I couldn't contact the embassy earlier so I'm going to try again soon. Maybe they have information about the warehouse, but I doubt it. If they decide to investigate it, the better."

Furuya-san nodded his head. They needed as much help as they could get, even if – to his displeasure, means working with _that_ man. "Then don't worry. We're going to have a lot of people on the case now." He smirked. "We'll wrap this up by tomorrow and we can celebrate at Poirot. On me."

"You only want to celebrate there because you have a discount." Takagi picked up the tablet containing the information of the case, "But we will have to see if we can go." Now, if only the insistent tingling would stop so he can try to stop worrying about what might happen.

* * *

Drying his brown hair as he descended the stairs, Tanaka Kazunari took in the sight of the world-famous detective working on the counter. Kazunari was and still is a fan of the man. He cannot believe that his fiancé personally knew a hero of the world.

Kazunari, of course, fell in love with the genius scientist before he knew of her relationship with the detective. He remembered fan-boying when he was introduced to _the_ Kudo Shinichi, but that quickly disappeared when the man came down on him with questions about his intentions with Ai.

Seriously, Kazunari felt like he was suspect of a murder. It made him feel bad for any criminal that had to face the intimidating blue-eyed man - the pressure Kudo-san gave off during that time was intense.

At least he surprisingly received Kudo-san's blessing to pursue his romantic feelings with his, at the time, girlfriend. He had a feeling Ai had something to do with that decision considering the fact Kudo-san had an angry hand-shaped mark on his face when they met up later.

Man, he loved that woman.

"Tanaka-kun, are you just going to stand there?" Kazunari shook his head at the question and approached the counter. Good thing the two are on good terms now, but the threat of his murdered corpse never being found if he ever hurts Ai is a good check in making sure he treats his fiancé like a queen.

Apparently while he was getting cleaned up from the small explosion earlier, Shinichi took it upon himself to grab a drink. Without looking up, the older male gestured to the seat across from him. The younger male sat down. Looking at some of the photos spread out on the counter, Kazunari shivered.

All the pictures were mugshots. They were attached to a couple of folders. Some people in the photos had this weird glint in their eye while others looked completely normal. But all of them gave him a chill. "So, how's work Kudo-san?"

Never diverting his attention from his laptop, Shinichi addressed the other male. "In the last week, there was about seven murders." The detective took a sip of water. "The police wanted these people profiled considering the odd circumstances of the murders and the amount of murders last week is unusual."

"Yikes. Lucky you're the criminal profiler and not me Kudo-san." When Shinichi didn't answer back, he noticed that Shinichi was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh Kudo-san...are you okay..."

The man rubbed his eyes. "I'm all right. It's just looking at a screen for so long can put a strain on your eyes and the sudden spike in murders is like a bad omen." He looked away from the laptop while trying to push the flashes of last night's dream away. "On another note, how are the wedding plans going?"

Kazunari brightened up and started babbling about his numerous plans for the wedding.

* * *

Ran stood in front of a decorated office wall, she smiled at some of the framed articles. Her office door then opened. "Kudo-sama, Takagi-kun is here." Ran glanced at the woman at the door.

"Thank you Tomomi-kun, you may bring him in." Tomomi bowed and stepped aside to allow a male teenager to walk in. Ran walked to the matching couch and table set in the center of the office. She looked at the young man.

His hair was spiky in the front, and was wearing a nice long-sleeved business shirt with dark pants. He also had a laptop case under his arm and Ran met his expressive dark eyes. The teen went up to give her a one-armed hug, "Hello Ran oba-chan."

"Hello Hiro-kun. Nice to see you again." Turning her attention to the other woman, she asked, "Tomomi-kun. Do you mind grabbing us a couple of water bottles?"

As the secretary left the room after a quick bow, the two remaining occupants sat down at the couch. "It's been a while Hiro-kun. How's college?"

"Awesome. It's just this project for my journalism class that is pressuring me right now. I know it's due in a couple of weeks, but I want to get it done now." The teen started smoothing out his sleeves in his nervousness, "I get a little homesick being in the dorms, but my roommates are loud. I mean nice. Loud and nice." He gave a nervous smirk to her.

Ran smiled back and it cut the tension the boy brought, "That's good to hear. You don't need to be so nervous. Hiro-kun. This is just an interview and it's just me."

"Y-yeah! It's just, this is my first time conducting an interview. Especially, since this affects my grade." The way he said it reminded the woman strongly of Takagi-san. Not surprising considering this boy is Takagi Wataru and Takagi- Satou Miwako's son, Takagi Hirotaka. She has known this boy since he was in diapers.

"So, how's the family Hiro-kun?"

"Dad wasn't home when I called yesterday." He booted up his laptop and sounded slightly exasperated with his next words, "My sisters sounded okay when I talked to them. They just talk about their day and how much they miss me. All mom wanted to talk about was if I met anyone special yet."

Ran giggled at the thought of Miwako-chan asking about Hiro-kun's love life, "Wow, little Hiro-kun is turning into a man." She said in a teasing tone and remembering the times that she babysat the boy when he was younger. It is a weird thought that the little boy in her memories is the near adult in front of her. "Did you find that special someone?"

"Oba-chan!" Hirotaka's face lit up in a marvelous shade of pink and mumbled, "I-I'm focusing on finishing college first."

"Then you'll look for that someone? Remember, your parents aren't getting any younger."

The college student's pink tinge developed into a blistering red and he rubbed the back of his head. "Oba-chan you're just as bad as mom. I don't know why you guys tell me to start dating when mom and dad didn't start until their early thirties." Ran laughed at the very familiar gesture. For sure, the boy took more after his father than his mother. However, the last comment was so blunt that Ran knew that came from his mother.

"The blush on your face indicates that you did find someone. Remember, I have a degree in psychology and have known you since you were a baby, I can tell." He started sputtering in denial and tried very hard to hide his face behind his hands. The woman shifted her attention to the sound of knocks on the door and told the person to come in.

Returning with a couple of water bottles, Tomomi said, "Kudo-sama, I brought some water." Grateful, Ran accepted the bottles and handed one to the boy.

"Thank you, Tomomi-kun." The distraction allowed the boy to control the blush on his face. He started typing something into his laptop refusing to look away from the machine. Ran can guess it was because he was embarrassed from her teasing.

After a while, he looked up and said, "Thank you again for agreeing to be interviewed for my project."

"Of course, anytime for a family friend." Ran assured. She remembered the call after dinner a couple of nights ago and a stuttering Hirotaka asking for an interview - poor boy was so nervous. But when she observed him now, his posture is now straight and the hints of nervousness disappeared. It was times like this that he shows he is Miwako-chan's son.

"Okay, we can get started. Oh, and if you don't feel comfortable answering a question just tell me." She nodded her head. It's not like this is her first interview - she is married to Kudo Shinichi and started up one of the most successful non-profit organizations in Japan, but she knew he asked out of protocol.

In a rare confident voice that awes Ran whenever she hears it, he asked professionally, "What made you decide to start this organization, Kudo-san?"

"Well, I have encountered so many people who have been affected by crime in both positive and negative ways. I have heard many stories throughout the years. Many of these people are legitimately good people, and I wanted to lend a hand."

Typing up her words, Hirotaka smiled. Considering his surrogate aunt's extremely kind personality, he expected that type of answer, "What gave you the idea in the first place?"

"As I said, I have encountered a lot of people. Sometimes I re-encounter them from time to time. The fact that struck me the most was that a lot of them were going through hard times. Some reasons were that the crime had them lose their main source of income or they went to jail and was released, but they can no longer obtain a job."

Ran took a sip of water. "I wanted to help them. As soon as I got the idea and mentioned it, I received a lot of support from many people especially my family and friends. Without them, this whole organization may have never happened."

Hirotaka typed up her words in an expert manner in his laptop. Checking something quickly after he typed, he asked after a beat, "What is the main purpose of the organization?"

Ran took a calm breath at the common question she encounters at every interview, " _Together As One's_ purpose is to help _anybody_ that is affected by crimes." She said with rehearsed ease. Then she added in a soft voice filled with emotion – an action that can't be practiced, "I personally believe everyone deserves a second chance..."

* * *

Carefully heaving a heavy box behind an abandoned building, the man dressed in black made sure no one was watching. He was sweating profusely in his clothing, but he needed to be as inconspicuous as possible or so said his 'boss'. The medium sized box was placed down - but he had to wonder if wearing thick clothing in the warm April weather was really trying to be incognito.

He was just a random guy trying to earn an extra buck. When he came across a generous job offer to just move a bunch of boxes around the area, he took it in a heart-beat. Sure, it is odd that these random boxes were at random locations, sure it is odd when he had to move the heavy items to completely different locations, but to make this much money for an easy task is a dream come true.

Covering the box with random discarded items he found in the area, he made his way back to the streets of Tokyo. Pressing a few buttons on his phone, he texted that the box was placed in the desired location to a number that was given to him.

Checking the map stuffed into his pocket, he decided to move the next package at the predetermined location of the park. Slowly making his way back to the truck, he whistled a happy tune.

* * *

" _Yasue, you are the meanest son a father can ever have. I almost had a heart attack from the surprise I found in your room. I have half a mind to ground you._ "

Releasing a barked laugh at the person on the other end of the phone, Yasue replied, "Oh, but what did I do to deserve a grounding oyaji?" The teen continued walking through the empty halls of Teitan while smoothing out his shirt.

He tried to imagine his father's face when he found the fish-shaped bottle. As he listened to his father babble about the accursed finny monstrosities of the sea, he realized something that made him pause in his step. "Wait, you actually went in my room?"

" _No, I sent your sister. Don't you dare change the subject...Anyway, you know what you did! How dare you use your poor father's weakness against him. I thought I raised a gentleman._ " Kaito said dramatically.

Sakura found the fish-like bottle when she was walking through the market with him the other day. The girl offhandedly mentioned that if the item was in his house then his father would have a panic attack.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura became the new owner of a fish bottle, and Yasue 'borrowed' it for the time being. Sometimes, he wishes he has Sakura's brilliant insight on creative pranks.

He was hoping he would be home when his father discovered the item. Hopefully, the cameras he asked Conan to set up recorded everything.

"I'm actually doing what uncle Saguru asked me to do before he left for England. His words were 'Try and help your father get rid of his irrational fear of fish.'"

An irritated growl was heard after his poor attempted mimicry of a British accent. All Yasue could make out was ' _Nosy half-brit never minding his own damn business'._

The younger Kuroba approached the main office of the school. "I would love to continue this enlightening conversation oyaji, but I'm going to the principal's office." He stopped at the door and waited for the expected outburst.

" _Principal's office!_ " He heard an odd sound from his father's end. His father was probably working on a new magic trick - he hoped that he wasn't the recipient of it. " _Yasue what did you do this time?_ "

"Nothing. I just need to get something from kouchou-sensei." Yasue explained to his father. Kouchou-sensei was kind enough to allow him to grab something he needed for the prank he wants to set up.

His father's voice came through the phone, _"That something better not be news that you are suspended from school again._ "

Yasue scrunched up his face at the unpleasant memory, "Don't worry, it's nothing like that time. I'm just going to-" He suddenly remembered a phrase that his father drilled in his head, a phrase that has been passed down from previous generations of magicians.

" _Going to what Yasue?"_

A grin stretched across the younger male's face, "A magician never reveals his secrets oyaji." Yasue knew that the phrase would make his father stop his inquiries and considering the silence on the other end, it worked.

Kaito threatened, "... _Fine, but if me or your mother gets a call later then you are in big trouble_." But the tone indicated that his father was more amused by the situation.

With a smile that indicated his lineage, Yasue said, "Yes sir. Don't worry. You won't get any unpleasant news about a suspension. I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and slid the door open.

* * *

"Ma'am Sunada-san and her team have left for the PMDA for approval of the new drugs in trial."

Koyama Mami nodded her head at her informant. "Thank you for informing me. Please alert me with any new information. You may get back to work." A sharp bow of respect and a quick leave later the woman in the office was finally alone.

As soon as the person left her office, the smile on her face disappeared. After she typed up a few memos in her phone, she turned her attention to her personal laptop on the desk in front of her.

This woman had it all. She is founder of Koyama Pharmaceuticals. Graduated at the top of her class and was set for the rest of her life with the inheritance her parents set up. She was lucky. Except for one thing. She glanced at the only photo of her family next to the laptop.

When the _Collapse_ happened, she was studying in America. Her parents died during the horrible event. The government placed her in foster care and jumping from home to home, she was forgotten from the rest of the world.

She loved her parents like any other child and was devastated when the news came that they passed. To Koyama Mami's young mind, the people who orchestrated the _Collapse_ are the ones responsible for taking them away. Eventually, her thoughts twisted to the point that she believes that the whole event was an elaborate ruse created by the government to hide some sinister plot. Her jaw tightened at the thoughts.

The idea to change history was such a radically surreal idea that it was almost discarded. But she met a brilliant man who only goes by the name Granazi. Mami never figured out his real name - not that it matters at this point.

He was considered a genius, however everyone thought he was insane. It was because all he talked about was mumbo jumbo about the impossible. The only thing that caught her ear was his theory of time travel. He truly believed he can create a time machine.

Intrigued at the prospect, the two talked and a deal was made. If she could provide the man what he needed, he will build the machine. She has done everything to get what Granazi required - going as far as to create the secret underworld, 'Shadows' with her as the menacing leader nicknamed, Skia.

This deal was made ten years ago.

During that time, she has also gathered people with similar feelings about the _Collapse -_ people who wanted revenge, change and the same ideology as her. She also collected people who wanted a quick buck, and was loyal.

One of her most trusted people was the bandaged woman that goes by Trojan. She is a master of disguise and a true expert on surveillance. All the information Trojan has gathered brought this project forward and all the woman asks is that she can travel back in time with her.

All she knows about the woman is that she received a horrible burn on her face – she saw it once, it wasn't pretty, and her family died because of the _Collapse_. The last piece of information is all Mami needed to allow Trojan to work with her. Mami deduced the other woman has the same goal as her, bring her family back by preventing the horrible event that took her family away.

Finally, after all this time she was alerted that the time machine she has been waiting for was completed. Her carefully laid out plans are about to be carried out. Her phone vibrated alerting her of a new message. When she read it, she smirked in glee. Everything is moving forward.

Koyama Mami is about to go back and change history in her vision. She is also going to cause pain to those that made her lose the most important people in her life. She will make sure of it, no one will get in her way, not even the world-famous detectives

* * *

Sitting in class, Conan was writing down his teacher's words trying to fight the urge to doze off. He doesn't want to fall asleep again or face Sakura's shinai again. Once is enough, thank you very much. Then he felt his phone vibrate.

Discreetly, he pulled out the device and read the short message. :Baka not in class. Ur turn. (Irene):

As much as he did not want to leave, Conan realized it is indeed his turn to find Yasue. The two of them tradeoff searching for the boy every single time he disappears.

Reluctantly, he texted his sister that he will find her wayward boyfriend and sent a quick text to Sakura to inform her of the situation.

After he sent the memo, he asked to use the restroom. When he passed Sakura, she nodded her head. Suddenly, he received another text when he exited the room. :Hey, meet me on the roof. (Yasue):

When he found his sister's errant boyfriend at the location that was texted to him, Yasue was examining a large paper. He is not going to question what prank Yasue is going to perform with the box of baking soda holding down a corner of the paper.

The Kudo male felt like he should retreat to the classroom. In fact, he should have retreated as soon as he got the well-timed text, but he came all the way here with the purpose of figuring out what Yasue wanted. He hoped he doesn't regret this decision.

"So? What do you want?"

Pulling down his headphones, the troublemaker grinned at him. In an excited tone, the wild-haired boy said, "I have an idea." Conan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, idea plus Yasue equals a disaster waiting to happen – many years of dealing with this equation taught him that.

"That's always dangerous," Conan deadpanned. He approached Yasue while taking off his blazer and dropping right next to the other boy. "By the way you're going to face hell from your irritated girlfriend when you return to class and I'm not getting in the way of that."

"I'll deal with it when it comes," Yasue sniffed while waving a dismissive hand. "I'm thinking this school needs a little _livening up_ , it's getting a little boring, don't you think?" The boy nudged Conan in the side.

Studying the large paper in front of them, Conan's purple eyes narrowed when he recognized what was on it. He had a bad feeling about this. "I think this has expulsion written all over it. Why and how do you have this?"

"Why do I have it? It's my brilliant idea of course." Yasue spread his arms out wide. "We're going to tap into the PA system. There's going to be a hidden system which is going to broadcast music. Don't worry, I already asked kouchou-sensei if I can do it."

Conan stared at him like he grew devil horns - in his mind he probably did. "You asked Moto-kouchou to rig the PA system." His eyes widened at the implications. "...and he is going to allow your crazy idea to happen?"

"That answers your second question. How do you think I got these schematics? Kouchou-sensei said he expects it playing before the end of the day." Yasue gave him a mischievous smirk, "The principal of this school is so much more understanding than our middle school principle. She had no regard to art."

The bad feeling developed into something more in Conan's stomach when he suddenly remembered a certain word his best friend said earlier. He asked slowly, "And what do you mean _we_?" The boy already had a pretty good idea, but he had to ask.

"You're one of the only people I know that can actually read this thingy. It's just a jumbled mess of lines in my eyes." Yasue stood up and pointed down at his best friend. "Besides I already told him you were helping me. You wouldn't want to upset our principal, do you?"

Flabbergasted, Conan face-palmed, "Really Yasue?" Maybe he should have retreated to class when he had the chance.

* * *

 _\- Uploaded May 13, 2016 -_

 _\- Updated June 15, 2017 -_

* * *

Case Notes

(1) Any reference to Detective Conan is taken off the Detective Conan World Wiki. It is the most extensive website filled with information from the series.

(2) Any reference to anything else is taken off of the internet. With that in mind, don't expect the information to be entirely accurate.

(3) Story Setting: The story will be based in Japan unless otherwise stated. I live in the United States so I do not know everything about Japan. I will try to make it as accurate as possible, but I know some things will be wrong.

(4) Pharmaceuticals and Medical Devices Agency (PMDA): This Japanese governmental organization are the United States Federal Drug and Food Administration equivalent.

(5) Location Reference - Kawasaki University: This is an actual university in Japan. The university specializes in in medicine. It is located in the Okayama prefecture in Japan.

(6) Japanese Word - Hakase: It means professor.

(7) Culture Reference – Bowing: In Japan, it is customary to bow when people greet each other. It is like America's handshake.

(8) Acronym Meaning - PA: Public announcement

(9) Culture Reference – Addressing principals (Kouchou-sensei): This is how the Japanese refers to their school's principal.


	5. It's A Long Day

**At the bottom of this chapter are Case Notes. If there is something you are confused about, it may be in the case notes for your reference. If not, alert me so I will clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you do please show your support by favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **It's a Long Day**

"Okay Sachi, _please_ tell daddy what you did to his _hair_."

Sitting on the couch with multiple colorful ribbons was Kaito and on the floor was his toy playing daughter. The little culprit looked up at him with a big, mischievous toothy grin _._ There is no doubt on which parent she inherited the smile from.

But the look in her eye made Kaito wonder if she is inherently evil. He is pretty sure the girl got that from her mother or her grandmother. It wouldn't surprise him if she inherited her evil from both, Yasue certainly inherited the evil.

A stare down was instigated. Blue eyes leered deeply into younger purple ones. A semi-uncomfortable silence engulfed the two. Eventually, the father started feeling a twitch in his eye while his daughter was unwavering. As they continued their epic battle, their eyes communicated.

' _You know you can't win.'_ Sachiko's eyes portrayed.

Another eye twitch came from the man. ' _I can and I will.'_ He narrowed his gaze.

' _Give in daddy.'_ The girl's mouth slowly developed into a grin.

' _Never!'_

"Kaito, do you want some-" Bewildered at the weird activity that was being conducted, Aoko cocked her head to the side. Her eyebrows went up in a questioning way when she saw the ribbons in her husband's messy hair. To her amusement, the ribbons brought his wild hair under some semblance of control – a task that she has been trying for years to achieve. Then again, her hair is the same way…

As the woman debated if she should turn back to the kitchen, the man started developing a nervous sweat on the side of his face. On the other hand, the three-year-old girl was unmoving in the face of her thirty-seven-year-old adversary.

Finally, the world's greatest magician, the one who ran the police in circles in his youth, and drives some of the greatest detectives up the wall weekly, looked away in defeat. Sachiko laughed at his shame and thought ' _Onii-chan is right! Staring at daddy is fun!'_

"Fine, you win this round." He tried to run his hand through his hair, but a finger got stuck in the process. His eyes widened in disbelief by his sudden bad luck. Some giggles came from the child and to Kaito's trained ears, it sounded like the devil was mocking him. It solidified his theory that his daughter was evil.

Aoko then decided to cut in, "Do I want to know what happened?" It has taken her many years to be able to predict him somewhat, but this is Kuroba Kaito, the most unpredictable person she has ever met in her life. This is with the knowledge that one of her close friends is a witch that has casual chats with Lucifer every month. So, being more unpredictable than a witch should be impressive. Odds are that her guess would be miles and miles off from the truth.

At the kitchen doorway, Kaito saw his bemused wife. Looking back and forth between the woman and the child's identical faces, he wondered why are all the females in his life are out to get him. Pointing an accusing finger to the toddler with his free hand, he bluntly said, "Your evil little girl did it."

The woman shifted her attention to the girl stacking colorful blocks on top of each other. When Sachiko met her eyes, she animatedly gestured to her wobbly creation, "Look mommy! A tower like the one on the telly!"

' _Right'_ , Aoko thought sourly, _'The innocent three-year-old managed to pull one over a master magician. The same magician that used to deliberately make Tokyo's finest run around the dead of night in a frenzy. This is probably one of his pranks and Aoko wouldn't be surprised if it was.'_

Smiling, the mother simply nodded her head at the child, "That's very nice dear." Giving an 'are you serious look' to the magician, she said, "Kaito, Sachiko cannot possibly do that. I'm pretty sure the ribbons in your hair are the ones you use for your performances." Aoko narrowed her eyes onto the man. "Unless you didn't follow Aoko's orders and didn't properly clean up that room of yours."

The man did a double-take which looked awkward with his hand stuck in his hair, "Do you really think I would leave my stuff out to allow her to do this to me?" He received a raised eyebrow from the woman. "Why are you looking at me like that?" For his answer, she gave him an eye roll. "Wait. You can't possibly think I am purposely making a fool out of myself to trick you."

"Possibly," Aoko shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised and it wouldn't be the first time Bakaito. Aoko doesn't want to be made a fool of again."

Sputtering in indignation, he then scowled at his daughter. He swore his daughter planned this somehow and the wide smile that she gave him got him thinking, ' _Evil, little, cute girl!_ ' Kaito tried to tug his hand out of the trap and Aoko looked on in not so silent amusement. Grumpily he asked, "Can you help me?"

Aoko snorted at her husband's frustration. Walking behind the couch, she attempted to free the finger. She had to wonder how the magician got in this situation and noticed that the knots were intricate, another indication that it might be a trick using mind games.

The woman has gotten better at seeing through her husband's tricks, but instances like this come up and it stumps her. Carefully untangling the finger from the pink ribbon, she asked, "All right, Aoko will give you the benefit of the doubt. What happened?"

The man wiggled his fingers a bit to get more feeling in them, "Well, after I talked to Yasue on the phone, I took a short nap." Kaito glared at the small child who moved on to playing with a plush toy, "then I woke up and all these ribbons were in my hair. It doesn't take a detective to figure out who did it."

After she freed the trapped finger, she tried to calm his unruly mane that sprung up when the ribbon was removed. Maybe she should have left the ribbon in and then shook her head at the silly thought. After she picked up Sachiko, she ran her hand through the child's straight, purple hair, "Whatever you believe Kaito."

"What? You don't believe me?" He started picking out the other ribbons. When he examined the tiny cloths, he thought the cloths were very familiar. He patted his pants and realized these cloths were supposed to be in the hidden pocket of his pants. _'How on earth did the girl manage to get them! It's called a hidden pocket for a reason!'_

Shrugging as she approached the kitchen, Aoko tried not to smile at her husband's noises of confusion. "Clean up this mess Kaito while Sachi and I have some gyoza."

He pouted, "Now that's just mean! I'm hungry too. All that untangling made me hungry."

Aoko turned to her husband and simply said, "Life's not fair. You can have some after this mess is cleaned up." She glanced at the little girl in her arms and brought her up a bit higher on her waist. "Now let's eat."

Pumping her fist in the air, Sachiko happily screeched, "Okay!"

As they continued their way to the kitchen, Sachiko peeked over Aoko's shoulders. The child stuck her tongue out at her father, mocking him, until they disappeared which caused Kaito to start stammering at the retreating females. When they were completely out of the room, Kaito realized that his daughter was an evil mastermind.

Grumbling, he started picking up the various toys around the room. As he examined the plushy his daughter was playing with earlier, his heart dropped to his feet, "F-Fi-FISH!"

In the kitchen, the female Kurobas did not move from their seats at the counter even with the sudden yell of distraught. The gyoza eating child gazed at her mom and spoke with a full mouth, "Daddy's phunny."

"Sachiko, do not talk with your mouth full." As soon as that phrase was finished, Kaito ran into the pantry with a ghost white face. Aoko mulled in her head what could have set the man off and went to the living room to confirm her suspicions, "Kaito, it's just a Nemo doll." As she approached the pantry, his whimpers could be heard through the door.

When she opened the pantry door, her husband cowered deeper into it cuddling with a can, "...it's out to get me...why... what did I do to deserve this?..." You would think with the deliberate, constant exposure to fish from both his children would lessen the fear of fish, but it is doing the complete opposite, making the man more fearful. It worries Aoko, but when she really thinks about it, she needs something to keep the man in line.

Ironically, he is hugging a can of sardines and Aoko decided not to mention that fact or else she risks traumatizing the man some more. "Fish are not out to get you anata." It is truly a miracle that the woman managed to say that to him with a straight voice considering the circumstances.

Sachiko watched her mommy try and coax her daddy to come out of the food filled chamber. The youngest occupant of the house grabbed another gyoza and nibbled on it while thinking, _'Onii-chan is right. It is fun to show daddy the fishies, but why does daddy not like fishies? They're cool!'_

* * *

"That will be ¥2975 sir."

Heiji dug into his pockets and pulled out his wallet and handed over some money. As he proceeded to grab his purchases from the local Beika supermarket, people started screaming and the cashier in front of him suddenly ducked behind the counter. Heiji blinked at the sudden turn of events.

"Everyone get down!"

Startled at the demand, the detective moved his head to the source. Two men wearing black ski masks were holding guns with one of them holding a bag. In resignation, Heiji reluctantly placed his purchases on the check-out counter, and muttered, "Why does this always happen ta me?"

One of the guys shifted his gun toward him, "Didn't you hear my partner? Get down!"

Some people were already shaking on the ground and he heard sniffling from a nearby child that stirred the parent in him. The scarred man took a deep breath, eyes taking in the sight of the gun pointed at another customer.

Heiji had to question his rotten luck. Seriously, it's not like he actively _tries_ to find situations like this. He doesn't understand why people decide to commit crimes in his presence. If he thought about it, those people have the worst luck because they are encountering the great Hattori Heiji!

"Don't you see the guns man? Get down!"

Smirking at the gunmen that interrupted his internal monologue, he listened as a couple of the other patrons were creating commotion that he roughly translates as ' _Get your ass down before you get killed!'_.

Heiji ignored them, "Idiots, what if I don't wanna get down? You don't know what has been on the ground. It's filthy I tell ya." He made a show of dusting himself off. "I bet the two of ya never cleaned the floor of a house before eh? The mop after cleaning is always gross, so I bet ta floor of a store is even worse. I know if ya ask the kind custodian of this place he would say the exact same thing."

The calm attitude and the unpredictable conversation that came out of the defiant man completely threw the robbers off to the point of making them step back. Suddenly, a confident light entered the dark-skinned man's eyes. This made the men flinch and unbeknownst to them, this was their biggest mistake.

Smoke immediately filled the area and in the confusion the kendo master reached for an item on his belt. The robbers felt something metal hitting them hard and a couple of grunts and exclamations of pain later it became silent.

The rest of the store were petrified at the noises. When they looked up, the detective was kneeling next to the unmasked, knocked-out robbers with a sleek katana resting on his shoulder. Standing up and dusting his clothes, Heiji pressed a button on his deadly weapon and the blade retracted into the handle.

As he reached down to examine the shiny - and what he can tell - new pistols, he wondered why did people decide to steal. He looked down to the two teenagers on the ground _, 'These two are probably punks tryin' to earn a quick buck. I can never understand why people steal especially when it's wrong.'_ Then the memory of an arrogant magician in white flashed in his head, ' _Except for one_.'

Gifting a stunned cashier with the firearms, he said, "Here ya go, make sure that those and the two morons are given to ta police. You did pull the panic switch, didn't ya?" The cashier nodded her head dumbly at him. Satisfied that the police are coming he turned to now address the stunned patrons, "If ta police ask for me, just describe me ta them an' they'll get a hold of me soon enough."

A fellow shopper snapped out of his stupor and took a step forward and asked the question on the forefront of their minds, "Wait. Isn't it illegal to carry a katana like that sir?"

To answer the nervous man's question, Heiji pulled out his wallet and showed his license with a practiced ease. "Don't worry, I may not look like it, but I'm authorized ta carry it around." The man analyzed the small piece of plastic, but froze when he read the name on the item. Predicting why the man froze the way he did, Heiji chuckled and quickly put his wallet away.

As he approached the counter with his purchases, another patron spoke up, "But shouldn't you wait for the police too?" Heiji shrugged his shoulders, picked up his groceries and walked toward the exit. The same patron yelled at him, "Hey wait!"

Without turning around, he explained, "I'm late for somethin' and I don't wanna deal wit' the police now. My job requires me ta start on dinner 'bout now."

The others were observing the situation with wide unbelieving eyes at the sight of a man nonchalantly walking out of a store after an attempted robbery, it's like something out of a television show. Heiji continued, "Besides I'm pretty sure ya'll got this under control. Ya don't need me."

Another shopper stepped forward. "Wait. Can you at least tell us who you are?" Pausing in his step, the world-famous detective took a breath to ponder the question. Once upon a time, Heiji would revel in the attention. He would boast and proudly exclaim his name to the assembled people. He would do anything to show his worth to everyone around him.

He is not that Hattori Heiji.

This man is the doting father of two children. He is a simple man with a wonderfully loud wife, who occasionally took on a case when he felt like it. His family and friends know who he is and he is satisfied with that. After a moment, he decided to say, "As I said earlier, I'm jus' a stay-at-home dad. I'm just buyin' groceries ta cook dinner fer my family. Oh, and Ms. Cashier, keep ta change."

So, with that, he continued walking thus leaving behind an astonished crowd. The frozen man however started stammering after their savior that caused others to look at him in confusion. His teenage daughter asked what was wrong.

"Th-that man ... Ha-Ha- Hatto-..."

* * *

"It's done...it's finally done..."

Granazi, the scientist hired to build a time machine, cackled madly in glee. Ten years of painful work. Many years before that trying to get funding for his historical project. Sure, he made a deal with a woman he barely knew and still don't know - with some less than legal methods to obtain the parts, but he did it.

He did it!

Tomorrow night will be the final test. The test to see if humans can be sent back with the machine. His generous benefactor, Koyoma Mami and her associate, the thin woman with bandages covering her face, Trojan, agreed to be the test subjects. This would revolutionize the field of physics!

Oh, what type of data will he obtain?

Will they never come back? Can history be changed forever? Or will there be an entirely parallel universal split if they go back? Yes, the possibilities are endless. The data invaluable. He needs this data.

Going over the calculations again on the computer, the numbers reflected off his glasses in an eerie manner. They called him insane, a mad man indeed. Time machine, ha!

It can never be done they said. It's only a fantasy, they said. You're only wasting your potential, they said. They're wrong! The lot of them. I told them my potential can only be used to solve one of the world's greatest puzzles.

Only sweet and kindhearted Mami saw the potential. Saw the future of technology. Saw what a genius Granazi is. A genius! Take that! Nobel prize, here he comes!

Drinking the very cold coffee next to his computer that has a questionable date on when it was made, he spun his chair around to the cylindrical device in the middle of the room.

His precious time machine. Ten years. A chance meeting. He remembered Mami once told him the reasons for her need of the majestic beauty in front of him, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if messing with time can harbor serious consequences or if the test subjects get injured in the process. It will only drive his research further. Then when it is perfect, he will rub it into their faces.

The science community will never mock the great Granazi again!

* * *

"It's funny..." Sakura said waspishly, "how clever the two of ya can be when it isn't related to a textbook." She fumbled with a packet of aspirin she always kept in her bag while walking down the school's hallway. Next to her was Conan holding two sets of belongings; his own and Sakura's.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Conan said with a straight face. He stuffed a hand into his pocket in a show of indifference. But knowing that the girl did not believe him, he avoided her eyes. That was all the indication Sakura needed to affirm his guilt.

"You're the only idiot I know who can help the other messy haired idiot do this!" the girl snapped. She waved her hand to the air to highlight the rock music currently pulsing from the speakers. Ferociously, she ripped open the packet and Conan continuously looked everywhere but her. "You were suppose ta stop the fuc-"

"Isn't this _awesome_?" Yasue interrupted. He slung his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close. Glancing at the other male with a toothy grin, he said, "This is one of our finest work yet, eh buddy?" Conan resisted showing his amusement - not that it fooled Sakura.

Sakura darkly glared at Yasue wondering if she should use the wooden practice sword for 'practice' on the males' heads. No. It would destroy her shinai and she needs to save the item for tomorrow. "You're lucky I have a headache right now, or I would kick both ya asses ta France."

"Then I'll do it."

Alarmed at the sudden familiar voice, Yasue turned to it. For his troubles, he got a face full of a swung gym bag.

As the poor boy rolled comically down the hall, Conan flinched at his friend's demise which went unnoticed by everyone else. Some lingering students stared at the scene with wide eyes and backed away slowly – very, very, slowly, to not catch the attention of the girl who sent a guy flying down a hallway with a simple swing.

Behind them, they found a stern-faced Irene gripping her gym bag so hard that her knuckles were turned white. Her twin's eyes got a little wide and in true coward's fashion he started discretely shuffling toward Sakura while praying to whatever forces above that his sister would overlook him. _'Oh great deity. Please have mercy on the guy who has the unfortunate luck of having Yasue as a best friend.'_

Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered and the sudden dramatic music that started playing from the speakers did nothing to help the mood.

With each slow deliberate step, Irene growled, "Because of this disturbance, practice got cancelled." As she got closer, poor Conan developed a nervous sweat and he started trying to hide his body behind Sakura.

Sighing, Sakura fingered the pill in her hand and stopped herself from laughing at the fact the taller boy was trying to hide himself behind her smaller frame. She elbowed Conan and said, "Water." After he gave her water-bottle without breaking eye contact with his furious sister, Sakura rubbed her temples. "Please Ren, pummel them quietly. My head's throbbin'."

"Oh, sorry Sakura." At the mention of a problem, Irene completely forgot about Conan and went to the other female in concern. She started fretting over her with Sakura trying to stem her worry.

As the two girls chatted, Conan quietly walked over to the crouching boy that was actively rolling his trusty lint roller across his shirt. "You okay there?" Yasue lifted his head and presented a look that basically said ' _are you kidding?'_ ,"Sorry, standard question."

Yasue gestured to his clothing, "Do you see this shirt? Filthy! Why does that woman always put dirt on me with her crazy actions?" Sheepishly, Conan rubbed the back of his head and was about to say sorry, but the fashion freak continued, "Do you know how long it took me to create this masterpiece? I swear!"

"S-sorry." Then in more controversial tones, Conan said, "By the way, some of the music students asked if they can DJ the sound system tomorrow for the competition..."

The prankster pulled out his phone from seemingly out of nowhere, while simultaneously putting away the cleaning utensil, "Sure. kouchou-sensei will approve. I'll text him right now." Conan did a double-take in disbelief.

"...you have Moto-kouchou's number? ... Never mind, I don't want to know. The less I know the better."

To prove that he indeed possesses their principal's number he showed his phone to Conan. "But you do want to know. I'll answer with another question. How do you think I knew when to go to the office when I needed the schematics?"

Drained at his friend's frank weirdness, Conan shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" Observing Sakura's sickish face, he privately smiled when he remembered his reason on why he agreed to the prank.

When the two were about to stand, something hit them on the side of their heads that sent them on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs and their tumbling was followed by an angry remark from Irene, "Don't think we forgot about you two!"

After shoving Conan off him, Yasue started fussing over his shirt while ignoring his enraged girlfriend who was looming over him. The dark-skinned girl said with crossed arms, "Come on ya two. Let's leave this place. The music is making my headache worse."

Conan sat up in concern. "Are you okay?" Sakura stared into his eyes. After a while, Conan elbowed his male companion who was trying to straighten his shirt again. Catching the silent message, Yasue pulled out a tablet from his satchel and pressed a few things that caused the music to suddenly stop.

Breathing out slowly, Sakura rubbed her temples to relieve the strain there, "Thank you."

Irene's eyes got wide and she pointed an accusatory finger at Yasue. "So, you're the reason why practice was canceled!" Conan face-palmed at her claim and Sakura rested her head in her hand.

"You mean ta tell me this whole time ya didn't know that these two idiots were behind it?" Sakura said with a tight voice. "Who else in this entire school would and _could_ pull off something like this? It was pretty obvious."

"Two?" The dark-skinned girl pointed to the other culprit in response to her question.

Conan started nervously sweating and looked to Yasue basically asking him to save him. His traitorous friend gave him a smile that made his heart drop to his stomach and Yasue said, "Good luck buddy."

Sakura sweat dropped at the confusion that passed on Irene's face. "Oi. So why did you hit them earlier if ya didn't know they were behind the music?"

"I overheard you saying you had a headache and couldn't kick them so I just hit them." Irene said while shrugging. This caused Sakura and Conan to do a double-take.

Yasue looked at his girlfriend in watery disbelief, "You mean to tell me my own girlfriend couldn't tell that her boyfriend was the mastermind behind this genius prank?" Irene turned a little pink at the accusation.

"St-stupid!" She shifted her posture into a triumphant one. "I was acting like I didn't know to test Conan of course. I figured it out the moment the music played." She started laughing out loud.

Sakura and Conan shared a blank look with each other. The boy rested his head on his hand in a show of indifference and the girl asked while gesturing to Conan, "Didn't we establish that he was a part of this plan. So why the hell does he need ta be tested?"

The female twin stopped laughing abruptly. "I was testing you too!" Irene said while pointing at Sakura.

The dark-skinned girl threw up her hands in exasperation, "That's it. I give up."

Checking the time on his pocket watch, Yasue carelessly said, "My girlfriend's very horrible deduction skills aside." An anger tick appeared on the girl's head. "How do like the prank Ren?" He gave her a smile while putting the golden object away, completely ignoring the signs of irritation. Yasue then slung an arm over Irene's shoulder.

Without hesitation, she answered while looking away from Yasue, "The music you used is old music."

Astonished at the claim, the music lover placed a hand over his heart. "Oh! You wound me." He started to cry crocodile tears, "My own girlfriend doesn't like my music. A tragic day indeed."

"It doesn't change the fact your antics cancelled practice. I have a race next week." Irene rolled her eyes at the farce.

Opening his arms wide, Yasue's mood took a U-turn indicated by the wide smiles. "Great! You won't get your clothes filthy!" Irene shot a dirty look at him that he completely overlooked, "Don't worry, you have the whole next week to practice, and hey, at least you have more time to spend with me."

She hmphed and mumbled something about idiot magician boyfriends. Yasue grabbed Irene's hand. "Aww, I know you don't mean that." His girlfriend does not pull away from the contact instead she blushed and got closer. After spinning her around once, he stopped her and started lovingly staring into each other's eyes.

On the ground, Conan covered his eyes in horror at the extremely corny scene. Sakura smacked him upside the head. "Don't do that, I think it's kinda cute."

The boy glared at her, got up and fixed his collar. With a huff, he said, "What don't you understand? My _sister_ is making flirty eyes at my male _best friend_!" He pointed to the two lost in their own world. "What part of that scenario is cute? I might have nightmares again tonight."

Sakura shifted her gaze toward the couple and back to Conan while developing a pink tinge on her face. "Come on, let's go to your house. The brat is sick and I don't want Sachi ta catch it if I have it. Oh yes, my bag."

Conan nodded his head at her plan and returned her stuff. Turning his attention to the other two, a disgusted look graced his face. He really will have nightmares tonight. "Are you guys done being gross or can we go home now?"

Startled out of their staring, they developed a prominent blush. As they followed their companions to their destination, their hands were intertwined.

* * *

Tanaka-sensei stared out a window from the teacher's lounge watching the ' _gang_ ' of four approach the school's front gate. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Why did we get stuck with students bent on giving us hell?"

"Oh ho ho. It makes life more interesting though." The teacher quickly glanced to his left to see a graying old man beside him.

Startled, Tanaka-sensei positioned himself into a deep bow of respect. "Moto-sama! What are you doing here?"

Taking a couple of steps forward, the principal looked down at the group of four exiting the premises. He stroked his beard seemingly lost in thought.

In a conversational tone, he started a story, "I remember a while ago a student of mine played pranks like Yasue-kun. Always causing trouble that boy. But when I think about it, I bet it was to impress his childhood friend that was also in the class. They dated eventually, but that story is for another time."

The principal placed his hands behind him with shadows covering his eyes.

"That student and a couple of others disappeared for a time. At first, I thought, 'Good riddance'. The class was peaceful without the usual troublemakers. Then the _Collapse_ happened. Surprisingly, those students were involved with that horrible event, but they also were in the thick of it."

Tanaka-sensei's eyes widen in disbelief at the information. Rumor had it that his boss personally knew people involved with the _Collapse_ , but to have that rumor confirmed is mind boggling.

"When those students came back, they were heroes. However, the pranking student continued with his shenanigans like nothing's change. But I can see it in his eyes, the horrors he encountered that he is trying to hide behind his facade of cheerfulness." Moto-kouchou closed his eyes, "To tell you the truth, since then, I never stopped him instead I encouraged him. His antics cut the depressing atmosphere that the _Collapse_ brought to the world. He wasn't harming anyone and the pranks are pretty funny."

Tanaka-sensei tried to find the words to respond to such a story, but instead asked, "Is that why you don't punish Kuroba for all the craziness? Because he is like the trouble-maker from your past?" Moto-sama shrugged his shoulders with a fond smile and twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe...or maybe this school needs a little more cheer don't you think?" The old man walked away laughing from the stunned teacher. He then felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone and reading the message, the old principal smiled.

 _Yasue-kun you're just like your father. At least you have the right mind to ask me before you do something. I just hope that you don't ever get caught up in anything like before._

* * *

When Akai Shuichi first met Takagi Wataru many years ago, his first impression of the man was that Takagi was a perpetual nervous wreck. The constant fidgeting, rubbing the back of his neck and withdrawing from anyone who raised their voice at him was the clues that started Shuichi's analysis.

The two worked together on a lot of cases before and during the _Collapse._ During that time Shuichi learned a great deal about the younger man and changed his opinion about the man - Takagi was a _near_ perpetually nervous wreck.

Takagi may not be extraordinarily smart like some people he met, but when given the right clues he can create a spot-on deduction. The man was loyal, kind, knows how to keep a secret, a damn good shot and has quite a kick. There is also the uncanny ability to accidentally encounter danger and find some way to weasel himself out of it.

However, the times when Takagi talks without the usual nervousness and unblinking in the eye of danger showed Shuichi the other half of the man. That side of the NPA agent was probably the reason on how he captured the heart of the toughest homicide detective of the Japanese police force.

So, when Takagi called in that serious tone, it made Shuichi drop whatever he was doing and make a beeline to the closest vending machine. He knew this conversation would take a while.

* * *

Broadcasting on a computer screen was four certain teenagers leaving Teitan High school's premises. Trojan stared at the screen until the objects of her stalking disappeared from view. A few clicks and the window was closed.

Leaning back on her chair, the woman stared at the ceiling. The thought of what is going to happen tomorrow made her nervous. She knew that this was her only chance to complete her mission.

Trojan wanted to wait until the machine is for sure safe, but Skia wanted the machine activated tomorrow. She wondered why would Skia do such a hasty move. The other woman waited ten years for the machine, what is a couple of more months?

Or maybe Trojan is starting to get cold feet.

Opening a couple of folders on the computer, she read the names of the files that came up. It contained information on the people she is the wariest about. Genius detectives, FBI and CIA agents, and the police force. Hopefully, the distractions that is set up will do its job and divert all their attention away from what is about to happen.

Her phone vibrated once.

The woman read the messages from a person that was tasked in setting up the distractions. It seemed that everything is in place and no one got caught. As she sat there rolling a coin in her fingers, she tried to push the thoughts away about the possibility of something going south.

Trojan hoped that lady luck and her family will watch over her to make sure that nothing will go wrong.

She gripped the coin in her fist and switched the item for a picture in her jacket pocket of her family in a park; her mother standing behind her older brother, and her brother carrying a four-year-old Trojan. The woman delicately caressed the photo and held back the tears that threatened to come out.

' _Onii-chan … mommy … daddy … I promise, I won't fail you guys again…'_

* * *

Lazily drinking his purchased canned coffee while leaning on an outside wall of the United States Embassy building, Akai Shuichi asked, "So what's this about Shibaura dock, Takagi-kun?"

 _"Shibaura dock is the most likely location involved with the international theft of machine parts. We got a hypothesis that there is a machine being built there."_ Shuichi rolled the liquid within his can. _"We are hoping if you have any information concerning Shibaura dock to help with our investigation."_

Shuichi contemplated what he heard and asked, "How did you conclude that Shibaura dock is involved with the international thefts?"

 _"Well, we speculated that since only machine parts are being stolen, the responsible party is trying to create something."_ Takagi paused. _"With the amount stolen, I suggested that the machine would be big and big machines means a lot of power. So, we have been observing power consumption throughout the city for the last three months."_

The conclusion that Takagi presented was simple, something that a child would come up with. Then again, it is sometimes the simplest solutions that are the answers. However, it is impractical to observe power consumption to find one machine in one of the biggest cities in the world.

To find the oddity in under three months, that is near impossible. Shuichi deduced that something prompted them to specifically look at the power consumption of Shibaura dock. But for the NPA's investigation to suddenly coincide with the FBI's investigation of a different case must be a coincidence.

Or the two cases are completely related. Shuichi sipped a bit of his beverage. The FBI has been pursuing a case that involved chasing a woman with suspicious actions across the Pacific Ocean. Actions that triggered warning bells in the eyes of the FBI because the woman has a very public hatred of the government's involvement with the _Collapse_. A woman that coincidentally owns Shibaura dock.

"I'm guessing that Shibaura dock probably has an irregular power consumption, correct? This irregular power consumption has caused the NPA to focus their attention there even though it is owned and operated under completely legal means." Shuichi guessed.

 _"That's correct._ " Shuichi can hear the emphasis on the word correct. " _It is normal, but on some days, it shoots up exponentially. The police have also been receiving complaints from that place for a while now. I don't know if it is truly related to the thefts, but it is the only lead we have."_

Shuichi stayed silent to absorb the information. Takagi's voice came through the phone with concern etched on it, _"Akai-san?"_ Some cars passed by the embassy and Shuichi mulled over the information.

"Did you know Takagi-kun that the owner of Koyama Pharmaceuticals is a woman named Koyama Mami, and she is the one that owns that warehouse?"

A sound of confusion came from the other man, and Takagi-kun asked slowly, " _Yes, we are investigating her right now actually. Wait, how do you know that already?"_

"Koyama Mami has been on the FBI's watch list for a couple of years now." Shuichi bluntly said, "We have been informed by an outside party that, even though her record is clean, she is very dangerous."

 _"Really?"_ After the initial shock, Takagi then asked the obvious expected question, _"Why are you investigating her?"_ Shuichi mulled over how much he should indulge for the NPA agent, but since they gave information, he might as well reciprocate.

"She is an exceptional woman Takagi-kun." It wouldn't hurt to tell him everything, in fact, it will benefit the FBI in the long run especially if this case coincides with a case from the Japanese NPA - they don't need to fight over jurisdiction, "Graduated at the top of her class with many honors and started up one of the most successful companies in the world. However, an anonymous tip was given that she has made some unusual purchases. A couple of highly dangerous items. She went through all the channels to obtain them legally - but when you really think about it, why would a pharmaceutical company need those items for?"

He took a sip of his drink to gather more of his thoughts, "Then I receive intel that sometimes she disappears for an unspecified amount of time. Suddenly, she moves her headquarters from America to Japan. There are also rumors going around that are ... less than pleasant."

 _"Rumors?"_

"Blackmail." Shuichi said immediately. "Being involved with the yakuza, shady transactions involving weapons, are some of the rumors." A smirk appeared on his face. "A recent rumor I obtained three days ago was that she got into contact with a bomb expert."

 _"B-bomb. Are you sure?"_

Shuichi ignored the stuttering and continued, "No. Just a rumor from... A friend. But the rumor that placed her on our watch list was that she holds a not so hidden grudge against anyone involved with the _Collapse_. She has written articles and a book on how the _Collapse_ was something that the world governments created to cover up something else."

There was silence between the two men.

Takagi whispered, " _By any chance, did you receive the information from an email?"_ The inquiry stunned Shuichi because it was true. The FBI has been receiving emails for the last three years from someone who penned their messages with _'A Friend'_ coupled with the oddest emoji.

"Yes. How do you know?"

" _I believe that your case and our case are related somehow Akai-san. Actually, we weren't getting anywhere since we were assigned the case, but we received an email three months ago alerting us of Shibaura dock. It came into my personal inbox and had a strange symbol on it..."_

Shuichi narrowed his eyes at the information and asked lowly, "Is the symbol by any chance a dove carrying a black clover?" When stunned silence was all he heard, then they both knew that this case got much more complicated and it starts with their mysterious friend.

 _"This case_ _has_ _become very dangerous_. _I don't know if we should trust the information from our benefactor._ " That is an obvious fact, Shuichi thought ruefully. Luckily, there is something the two of them can do about it and it shouldn't be a problem to cooperate.

"Well, since it is almost clear that this case has a chance of being involved with the _Collapse_ , the two of us should act as soon as possible especially if there is a presence of something dangerous. We also should be careful about the emails, we have no clue of the person is friend or foe. Don't you agree Takagi-kun?"

Shuichi can hear the resignation in Takagi's voice, _"...yes... I thought we were done with that case."_ Changing his tone into a serious one, Takagi said, _"Looks like we'll be working together again. Let's solve this case as quickly as possible. Furuya-san is busy gathering all the information about Shibaura dock as we speak. It would be best if the three of us can have a meeting later."_

The FBI agent threw his can accurately into a recycling bin. "Of course. I am free in the evening. I'll send you the details." Shuichi pushed himself off the wall and walked to the entrance of the embassy.

* * *

 _\- Uploaded May 20, 2016 -_

 _-Updated June 15, 2017 -_

* * *

Case Notes

(1) Any reference to Detective Conan is taken off the Detective Conan World Wiki. It is the most extensive website filled with information from the series.

(2) Any reference to anything else is taken off of the internet. With that in mind, don't expect the information to be entirely accurate.

(3) Story Setting: The story will be based in Japan unless otherwise stated. I live in the United States so I do not know everything about Japan. I will try to make it as accurate as possible, but I know some things will be wrong.

(4) Food Reference – Gyoza (Japanese): It is a meat (typically pork) and vegetable stuffing wrapped in a fry-able wrapper. You guys should try some they are delicious.

(5) Culture Reference – Yakuza: It is the Japanese mafia.

(6) Location Reference- US Embassy of Japan: In all the places that the US has friendly relationships with there is an embassy. From my research, FBI and CIA agents that are stationed in Japan work there.

* * *

Extra Information

The second chapter of my other story, _Shards_ , goes briefly into the thoughts of Conan during the set-up of the prank.


	6. The Rhythm Of Interactions

**At the bottom of this chapter are Case Notes. If there is something you are confused about, it may be in the case notes for your reference. If not, alert me so I will clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you do please show your support by favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

 **Also thank you to Muscial Princess 1412 and especially Dancing Angel 34 for always reviewing.**

* * *

 **The Rhythm of Interactions**

When police officers get a call of distress about a robbery, there are certain expectations. If the criminals already left, then there would be crying and something missing. If the place is still occupied by the robbers, there would be ransoms, hostages, and a call for backup is to be expected. A whole ordeal that would involve negotiations, media and shouting behind a police blockade would commence.

Two police officers walked into Beika Supermarket on a Friday afternoon encountering none of the scenarios above. Nothing was stolen, there was no crying, and the robbers are still in the store. In fact, the unsuccessful robbers were tied up being surrounded by the other occupants. The trapped men avoided the gaze of everybody around them and if that wasn't weird enough there was a man pointing at them.

Upon closer inspection, the man was frozen to his spot, pointing in their general direction and a teenage girl was trying to snap him out of his stupor. The soft whispers of ' _Daddy this isn't funny.'_ clued the officers that the girl was the man's daughter.

"Hello officers. You're finally here! Thank goodness." The other patrons of the store shifted their attention to them. Even with the oddity of the scene, they still had to follow protocol. One of the officers pulled out a notebook and pen, and officially initiated the statement collecting.

Scribbling a few notes down the officer started, "I understand that a distress signal was triggered from this location. Is that correct?" In affirmation, the cashier nodded her head.

"Yes, you did. I am an employee here and I flipped the switch when those two-" She pointed to the bound men. "Came in with guns demanding everyone to get down. Before I forget-" Picking up something from behind her, she handed it to the officer, "Here are their guns."

Startled at the weapons, the other officer started inspecting the guns thoroughly. A look of confusion passed on their faces. The robbers had real, fully loaded guns and were unsuccessful at robbing a place lacking the same item? The would-be robbers must be horrible at their jobs or something extraordinary happened during their attempt. Hopefully the latter scenario happened, the officers need a good story to tell their peers later.

"Then how are they like that?" The female officer pointed to the robbers that was comically tied up with numerous belts. She had to give the store patrons praise on creativity. The story to be told would be interesting to say the least.

"Oh no. We didn't stop them. Some man did. The three talked, then smoke filled the area," The store patron was making quick, wide motions, "The next moment, the robbers were down, and our savior suddenly had a katana," the speaker glared at the bound robbers, and the robbers shifted uncomfortably under the pressure.

"K-katana?"

To the female officer's knowledge, there are people in the area that are authorized to have the deadly weapon, but most leave it in their homes for obvious reasons. The officer can only think of one person who can carry around the sharp object without drawing people's attention and then magically have it when convenient.

She was 99.99% sure of who stopped the robbers and she also knew that person would be long gone by now. Still she had to follow protocol if by some miracle, he was still lingering around, "Can the person who stopped them please step forward?" Unsurprisingly, no one stepped forward.

The cashier was embarrassed, "I know it goes against protocol." Twiddling thumbs, a sign of nervousness, not that she blamed the cashier for the actions of another person, "But he said he didn't want to deal with the police and kept walking. He also didn't give us his name for some reason."

Another woman gestured a little bit above her head, "He was about this tall and dark-skinned with an Osakan accent." At the word Osakan, the officer is now 100% sure of who was their mystery savior.

The officer huffed and a headache was starting to form, "Can someone describe the man in more detail? We'll try to find him." She had to keep up appearances though, she did not want the other people to call in the media.

Seriously, what are the odds of finding another dark-skinned Osakan who can carry around a hidden katana, and has enough balls to confront two men with guns with said hidden katana. Would it kill him and his friends to stick around when something like this happens? It's a pain to know that even though they know about police protocol, they ignore it and go on their merry way – excuses be damned.

The police force is convinced they do this on purpose!

The only thing they stick around for is murder, only because it takes some time to solve the case and usually the police are the ones who called them in.

One look at her partner showed that they were on the same line of thought of making sure the paparazzi stayed _far_ away from here. They would only make the investigation more difficult with their annoying questions and the tendency to distract everyone within their reach.

"...was he wearing defining clothes like say, a hat."

The woman's eyes light up in recognition, "Oh, yes he was. It was a baseball hat. I believe he was wearing it backwards." Then a child approached the officer, and tugged on her pants.

"He had this scar on his face..." The child gestured to his cheek, "I don't know which side it was on though. The scar made him look scary and he has this cool sword that can disappear like a lightsaber from Star Wars." Sighing, the officer nodded her head at the ' _new'_ information.

To the boy, the male officer offhandedly said, "It's on the right side of his face." In surprise, the boy's eyes widen. The other patrons that heard was surprised too.

Realizing that he slipped up, the officer was about to redirect their attention with another question when suddenly the frozen man shook himself out of his self-imposed pause and started exclaiming, "Hattori Heiji! That man was Hattori Heiji!"

There was a collective shock in the air and the remaining people started chatting away at being able to be there when the famous detective was in action. It was very rare nowadays to witness one of _them_ doing something. However, every police officer has met _them_ on one…. scratch that, multiple cases. They're legendary for a reason.

One of the men stepped forward and grabbed the previously frozen man by the shoulders, "Hattori?" The man's tone was clearly portraying excitement, "You mean _the_ Hattori Heiji?"

The police officers sighed in resignation. Expectations be damned, if certain individuals are involved there are a whole new set of them. Most of the time, _they_ do cases in private and it takes a while for the media to be able to catch wind of their presence. By the time the paparazzi does, they are long gone from the location.

Even if a situation - like the current one - is happening, most people don't actually _see_ what is going on and people doesn't observe others closely enough to be able to recognize the famous people. They are just getting excited at the fact that they were in their presence.

 _They_ have gotten great at blending into the crowd and it would be a matter of time until the media swarms the location.

 _Why does this always happen?_

* * *

"Damn. Tanaka-sensei gave us a lot of problems," said a slouching Yasue on a bean bag, "It's Friday for Pete's sake. I say we create a petition to ban teachers from giving homework. In Finland, they don't get homework. Why do we have homework?"

Irene glared at the messy haired boy next to her. "Stu-pid. You already tried that in middle school and you didn't succeed even when you painted the field pink in retaliation. Be lucky you didn't get expelled for that."

The boy's girlfriend still cannot comprehend how he managed to get that much pink dye on the field and freaking find a way to remove it all in under thirty minutes. She had a feeling Conan and Sakura knows, but for her pride, she refused to ask them.

"I bet he wouldn't give us so much if someone just stopped harassing him." She intensified her glare. "In fact, if you stop harassing me I would be a much happier girlfriend." The thing is, Irene already knows that he will completely ignore her request.

She doesn't understand why she is still with the idiot.

"I wasn't harassing him." Yasue crossed his arms and huffed, "I was trying to make him smile. Besides kouchou-sensei asked me to do it." The Kudo female snorted at the unbelievable statement. Her boyfriend always makes up excuses for everything that he does.

"Yeah right. As if the principal asked you to cause mayhem on his staff." Irene rolled her eyes at the 'lies' her boyfriend was sprouting. "That's the most ridiculous excuse you ever made up, stupid. I can't believe you!"

"He did! Right Conan?"

The boy sighed from his upside-down position on his beanbag. "Please don't get me involved in this..." He said warily while not looking up from his PSP. The two students of classroom 1-A were already done with their homework for the weekend.

Yasue looked hurt because of Conan's words and pouted, "Traitor! I never should have gotten you involved if you were going to betray me." Conan shook his head at his friend's claim because he didn't even want to get involved in the first place.

Looking up from her sketchbook, Sakura sighed at the escalating argument. Critically analyzing the spectacle, she flipped a page and with quick strokes started drawing the scene in front of her.

Conan took his attention away from his PSP, game paused of course, and righted himself to glance at the rough drawing of the ensuring fight. He is always mesmerized at how quickly the girl can draw the scene even with the amount of movement in the scene of interest.

He asked, "So what are you going to call this one?"

"I'll call it 'Arguments of Love'." Conan scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Don't you already have three other drawings called 'Arguments of Love'?" Sakura scoffed at the accusation - even though she does indeed have three other drawings; another scene with the couple in front of them and the other two scenes of her parents. Conan continued, "You're uncreative."

"Idiot, if ya think it's so bad, then you think of a better name." Critically staring at the couple, the boy thought about it. Irene was turning red and Yasue was plugging his ears obviously trying to ignore his screeching girlfriend. Conan debated if he should grab the earplugs in his bag.

Sakura interrupted his thinking, "I'm waiting." Conan turned his attention back to his PSP and moved his head aside to dodge the thrown eraser.

"Obnoxious sister and equally obnoxious boyfriend?"

Sakura grunted and jabbed him on the side with her pencil, "Real funny Kudo." The boy shrugged. Then Yasue reached over to his tablet and increased the volume of the music to drown out his girlfriend's nagging.

That didn't sit well with Irene, "Are you ignoring me!"

"Clearly." Irritated, Irene tried to snatch the music controlling device away. The two started arguing louder than the music. Conan wondered why did Yasue bother to increase the volume if they were just going to scream over it. Why are those two still dating?

Then the tree-house the four was in rattled a bit after a loud explosion from outside. Yasue yelped and dove to the floor while simultaneously pausing the music. Startled, Irene got up and looked out the window. Conan scrambled around with his PSP that nearly flew out his hands. Sakura barely moved in the experience and continued drawing.

The cowering boy on the floor babbled, "It's the end of the world! I told you Conan that your video games will come to life someday. I knew there was a reason for the bunker in my basement!"

Realizing smoke was coming from a certain neighbor's house, the female Kudo sighed. "I bet it was Kazunari-san...again." She started counting on her fingers. "That makes it what? The third accident this week?"

"Fourth." Conan corrected. Not looking up from his gaming console he commented, "At least, the fourth we know about. Ai-neechan won't be happy. Remember what happened last time..." They all involuntarily shivered at the thought of Haibara Ai's infamous wrath.

Getting up and standing by the red-headed girl, Yasue slung an arm over her shoulders. In response, the girl leaned in to the gesture. Apparently, their earlier argument was already forgotten in favor of admiring the sunset above the white smoke coming from the house next door.

Sakura had to be impressed at how fast the two made up. She always has talks with Irene about her boyfriend. Most of the time, she complains about Yasue, the irritating prankster extraordinaire, but they deeply care for each other. At least, Sakura knows that Yasue will never do anything to hurt their best friend.

If he did, she would never forgive him and he will find a katana in a very uncomfortable place - childhood friends be damned. But she was disappointed from the lack of a focus for her drawing and she flipped her sketchbook back to a previous page.

"Oi! Hands off my daughter!"

At the base of the tree was a glaring Shinichi. Growling a bit, Irene returned the glare, "He's my boyfriend! I have a right to be next to him!" Conan and Sakura verbally groaned at what they know will be another father-daughter argument. The two goes at it like cats and dogs.

"I don't care." As if to prove his point, the father crossed his arms. "You're still my little girl."

Slowly taking his arm away from the fuming girl, Yasue backed away to be next to the other two. Conan silently started counting down from three.

"I'm fifteen!" Irene screamed at her father as soon as Conan mentally said zero in his head. The other three had to sigh at her predictable reaction. Conan went back to playing on his PSP knowing no one could do anything when his sister started screaming at their equally stubborn father.

And Irene believes she didn't inherit anything from the man?

Shinichi re-adjusted his posture to seem more menacing even though he was the one staring up the tree. "That doesn't matter."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Don't yell at me young lady!"

The mad teenager stomped away from the window to the exit on the floor. "Argh! You first call me a little girl and now you're calling me young lady. Make up your mind!" She started punching the air fighting something imaginary then she made a cry of frustration, "I don't want to deal with this!"

As she descended the tree-house, she hollered, "Yasue! Get my stuff!" Conan had to rub his ears at her piercing voice.

Scrambling around, Yasue grabbed whatever he can and made his way down. He knows better than to argue with his girl while she is in this mood. She is very intimidating and no prank on earth can change it.

Peering out the window, Conan watched his sister stomp pass their father with Yasue at her heels. Respectfully, the boyfriend bowed at his girlfriend's father then continued after the girl. Shinichi barely moved from the whole sequence.

Eventually, Shinichi's shoulders dropped and the man ran a hand through his hair. To Conan's view, his father looked defeated and very sad, "Hey tou-san. How was your day?" This was asked in the hope that it would diffuse the situation.

"Fine. There were no cases today." The man glanced at the mansion with a determined face, "I'm going to talk to your sister. Can you start preparing the vegetables on the counter for dinner?"

Conan gave a nod of affirmation which allowed Shinichi to leave the backyard.

As Conan was packing up his items, he caught a glimpse of Sakura's drawing. Curious at what looked like him, he asked, "What are you drawing?"

With a stern face, Sakura slammed her sketchbook shut. "None of your damn business." She hugged the item in question to her chest.

This is not the first time she did this. She usually allows him to see her drawings, but for whatever reason some are off limits to only his eyes. Those who have seen those off-limit drawings always looked at him with this weird gleam in their eyes or a smirk on their faces. According to Heiji oji-chan, she'll show him eventually. This was said with that combination of a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face. It makes Conan want to eat his glasses in frustration.

Conan continued to prod, "Really? Cause I swear the picture looks like-" Then he closed his mouth when Sakura glared at him. The cold glare always sent shivers down his spine and he swears the glare can freeze hell.

Stuffing the sketchbook into her bag along with the rest of her belongings, she declared, "I said, it's none of ya business. So zip it." To show off her irritation she closed her bag with a bit of force and heaved it on her shoulder. "Now didn't your dad ask you ta cut vegetables. I'll help."

Conan raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic, but decided not to call on it. It wouldn't be in his best interest and he didn't want a repeat of lunch. "Are you sure? You don't need-"

"I'll help whether ya want me to or not, so deal with it. Ya know that." The girl started descending the wooden structure. "Are ya going to stay up here like a statue or are you going to let me do all the work?"

Sighing at her assertiveness, Conan nodded his head, "...all right. Thanks."

* * *

"Irene let me in."

"No."

"You should really let your dad..."

"Stay out of this!"

"All right, all right, sheesh." Shinichi can imagine Yasue holding up his hands in a placating manner and walking to the couch in the library to follow his girlfriend's orders. The boy was so much like his father sometimes, but he expresses himself like Aoko-san.

The man tried to turn the doorknob again without success, "Irene..."

"Not listening to you."

Shinichi sighed at her attitude. As soon as she turned fifteen a while ago, she went and declared herself all grown up. It was good until she insisted that he started bringing her to crime scenes. His answer was no. Her response was to act up.

Since then the two had a strained relationship.

Irene has tried numerous times to sneak into the crime scenes without his knowledge. Of course, he knew whenever she tried - he did it a bunch of times when he was 'vertically challenged' years ago. With his influence with every law enforcement in Japan and beyond, she was never allowed no matter how much she begged and pulled the _'I am Kudo Shinichi's daughter so let me in or else'_ card. He always caught her before she even got close.

He knows about her desire to become a detective and supports it. Sure, his first official case was solved when he was fourteen, a year younger than her, but he wanted her to have a normal teenage experience not surrounded by death. He wanted her to be able to go out and explore the good the world has to offer before she dedicates her life into seeing the cruelty of petty human actions.

To his frustration, since that argument, no matter how small the problem, Irene always made it seem bigger in his opinion. All he asked was for her boyfriend to take his hands off her. He was just uncomfortable with the sight...

It made him sad at the thought that his daughter claimed that she _'hates'_ him. He knew that she doesn't mean it and is just releasing frustration, but it makes him sad nonetheless. He thought back to the conversation with his mother earlier and reassured himself that this phase would come to pass.

At least, Conan doesn't react like Irene.

Contrary to his namesake, Kudo Conan has an aversion to anything related to crime. He takes after his mother that way, so that means Shinichi only needed to deal with one moody teenager.

He tried to open the library door again.

"Go away!"

Then again, one is near impossible to deal with.

The father pulled out his smartphone and stared at the speed dial icon of his wife on the screen. He could grab the key to the library that was stored in the master bedroom, but he didn't want to make his daughter madder at him if he forced his way in.

"Don't make me call your mother." Shinichi threatened. He knew it was a weak attempt of convincing her talk to him, but he didn't know what else to do. Why did she inherit the familial stubbornness?

"Go ahead! I don't care." Sighing at the response, Shinichi pressed the icon. He waited for a couple of seconds while scratching at the area above his prosthetic until he heard a hello.

Shinichi tried not to sound despondent, "Hey Ran, where are you?"

 _"I'm almost home. Why? Did something happen between you and Ren?"_ Even though Shinichi is sure that Ran doesn't have a way to know what is happening, it is amazing how she instinctively knows what is the problem.

The man leaned his head against the door and said, "Ren is being stubborn and locked herself in the library...again." He heard a sigh from his wife. Shinichi always feels rotten when he has to depend on Ran to help with something that is his problem. "I'm sorry…"

" _Don't be Shinichi. It may be a problem between you and Irene, but I'm glad that you are reaching out for help."_ Shinichi closed his eyes at her words. " _Remember, we are in this parenting thing together. I'll help you talk with her when I get home."_

Nodding his head, but realizing that she couldn't see the gesture, Shinichi said, "Alright. I'll see you then."

" _Of course. See you Shinichi_." And the detective waited until he heard the click of an ended phone conversation.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me. Tou-san left a lot of ingredients unfinished. Probably stormed out when he saw Yasue getting chummy with my sister." Conan said while looking out the window towards the treehouse.

"Of course. I wouldn't want ya to cut your fingers off." Sakura made a show of chopping the vegetables and snuck a peek at the profile of the other teen. "Besides I'm a kendo practitioner remember. I can handle sharp objects."

Conan rolled his eyes, "You deal with wooden bokkens, not real katanas."

"Yet you mean."

Sakura and Conan were in the kitchen finishing up cutting the dinner ingredients. Yumi jumped on the counter and Conan glowered at the cat. For some reason, the feline had an unhealthy habit of jumping on the counter while they are dealing with the sharp knives.

"Yumi, you know kaa-san said not to be on the counter." The cat meowed and started licking herself. So far, there hasn't been any accidents, but Conan doesn't want to chance it. Carefully placing down the knife, he lifted the Ragdoll off the counter.

An indignant meow was produced from the cat.

Conan softly smiled as he stroked the cat, "Sorry Yumi, don't want to cut your tail off."

Sakura smiled at the interaction. "That's cute." She wished that she can do that with her dog again, but Hoshi was no longer a puppy. It is impossible to get the darn dog off her bed when the pooch decides to plop his big ass on it.

"Why do you always go on the counter?" Conan asked Yumi as he moved the cat so she could be held in a more comfortable position.

"I'm home!"

The teens look to the sound of the voice and Conan hollered, "Me and Sakura are in the kitchen kaa-san."

Yumi squirmed out of Conan's arms and dropped to the ground. It looked like the cat is no longer interested in jumping on the counter anymore by the indication of her getting comfortable on the floor.

When the woman walked into the kitchen, Sakura started washing her hands. Ran raised her eyebrows at the chopped-up ingredients. "Oh, you're preparing the ingredients. I thought your father already did that." The long-haired woman placed her bags on the counter.

Conan scrunched up his nose and said, "He asked me to do it because Ren is being weird."

Sakura proceeded to cuff him on the head for the remark against Irene. "Don't be mean. Ya guys are twins. You should always be nice to each other." He may be her male best friend, but his sister is her female best friend. She will not tolerate the two of them insulting the other.

Never mind the fact that she always insults her younger brother. But to Sakura's eyes there is a difference between having a twin and having a sibling.

Conan begs to differ considering a twin is basically siblings born on the same day, but he had other things on his mind - like how the back of his head suddenly became wet, "Sakura, please wipe your wet hands before you hit me on the head. You know I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I did it idiot and I'm pretty sure no one likes ta be hit on the back of the head especially with a wet hand." Sakura grabbed a paper towel and started drying her hands.

"You're right." Conan tilted his head to the side to crack his neck. "But you're going to continue hitting me on the back of the head regardless of that knowledge."

Ran chuckled at the innocent banter and is glad that it is a tamer version of Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun's own. "Thanks for preparing the food you two. You guys are so helpful."

Conan proceeded to wash his hands and allowed the mother to preen at the fact that she trained her boy so well. "No problem Kaa-san. We're always happy to help."

"Besides, I like doing stuff like this. It's relaxing." Sakura said with a wide grin.

Ran smiled at her. She is also glad that Kazuha-chan trained her daughter as well. Now, if only she can teach Irene how to cook something other than pouring hot water into ramen. That girl inherited her mother's cooking skills for sure.

A phone started beeping, and Sakura realized it was hers so she checked on it, "Shoot. I have ta go home now. Pops might develop a panic attack again. Crazy old man." Her phone was quickly stuffed into her pocket.

The mental picture that the girl mentioned made Ran laugh. It is funnier knowing that it has happened a couple of times in the past - to Hattori-kun's embarrassment. He's gotten better over the years, but Shinichi and Kuroba-kun will forever hold that over Hattori-kun's head whenever the topic came up.

"Okay. Thanks for helping Conan and tell your family I said hi." Ran said. "Also, good luck on your competition tomorrow, I'll try to make it, but sorry in advance if I can't."

"Don't be sorry auntie. I understand. Nobody is obligated to go." Sakura's belongings found its place over her shoulder. "Except for my pops according to him." She turned to Conan who was drying his hands. "You're gonna be there tomorrow, right?"

"O-of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Conan gave her a thumbs up and a crooked smile. Sakura brightened and hugged the boy which he returned. And all too quickly for them the two pull away. They looked into each other's eyes for a while.

Yumi started weaving herself between Sakura's legs and the action startled her. The female Kudo in the kitchen tried to stifle her giggles while looking at her phone.

It didn't work and Conan narrowed his eyes at his mother, "What are you laughing at kaa-san?"

"Oh nothing. You two just look so cute together." Ran waved her hand to their general direction. "Especially when you are in each other's arms like that. It reminds me of the time when me and your father started dating."

Realizing their position, the two pushed away from the other. They both had very pink faces. Although for Sakura, it was hard to tell, but everyone in the room instinctively knows there is a blush on her cheeks. There was silence with the occasional stifled giggle from the woman that caused Conan to glower at his mother.

"...so, see ya tomorrow Conan?"

"Oh yeah," He scratched the back of his head, "For sure, yes, tomorrow. We'll walk to school together. I'll come to your place. Yeah."

The red-faced girl made her quick escape from the embarrassing situation. The remaining occupants waited until they heard the front door close.

Ran clicked a few things on her phone then held it up to her son. "You lovebirds are so cute. I can't wait until the both of you start dating."

"Kaa-san!" The blush on Conan's face became a deeper red and smoke started coming out his ears when he saw the picture of him and Sakura in each other's arms staring in each other's eyes.

The boy just _knew_ that she is going to send the picture to Sakura's parents and will eventually wind up in multiple accursed scrapbooks from both families. "Please delete that." He pleaded with his hands clapped in front of him.

Ran walked out the kitchen purposely ignoring her distraught son. "I have to deal with your sister now. Please start cooking dinner dear."

With a high-pitched voice, Conan whined, "Kaa-san!" But she was already gone.

He wanted to go after her, but realized she won this battle by leaving because she knew he wouldn't dare disobey her request. The woman is a black belt in karate and can still pack a mean punch. Some of the walls in the house needed to recover when she had to remind her family she meant business.

Conan shivered at the memories then stared at the ingredients on the counter and reluctantly started dinner.

* * *

A mustang pulled up to the warehouse at Shibaura dock, a new looking place with pristine tinted windows. The building itself was on a solo platform stretching away from the main dock. Exiting the vehicle was Skia followed by Trojan wrapped up in her signature white bandages.

The duo walked up to the factory and stopped at the entrance. The guards that were there allowed the women entry into the building. The place was filled with piles of crates, but the two ignored the large boxes in favor of heading to the large bulky elevator on the other side that has a sign that reads, ' _Off Limits'_.

As they were walking, Trojan started speaking, "Are you sure you want the machine activated tomorrow Skia?"

"It's been ten years Trojan. I have waited ten years to finally be able to stop the _Collapse_. I can finally prove to the world that accursed event was a cover up for a more sinister government plot. I will be hailed a hero and you and I will have our families back." Skia replied.

The duo entered the elevator and pressed a sequence of buttons to allow them access to the levels below the warehouse.

As the two descended, silence and the clanging of the working elevator was all they could hear. Eventually, they reached their destination and the clunky elevator opened to reveal the room.

Skia and Trojan walked out of the elevator and then they heard a voice behind them, "Hi there, my darling Trojan."

Trojan reacted and punched the owner of the creepy voice, and managed to land a solid hit on the person. When Trojan realized she hit Granazi, she quickly kneeled to help the man. "I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't startle Trojan like that." She pulled out a handkerchief to stem the bleeding of the man's nose.

Skia whistled low, "That was a good punch. That's the first time I've seen you do something like that."

Closing her eyes, Trojan said, "That was nothing, you should have seen my brother-in-law. If there was someone who can launch a bone-breaking punch, it was him." She grew melancholy at the memory, "He was also the biggest softie you would ever meet, but harm something that he cared about and you are guaranteed a visit to the hospital."

"Is he one of the people you wish to save?" Skia asked and Trojan nodded her head in affirmation.

"Him and some other people." Making sure that the man in front of her wasn't going to die from blood loss, Trojan stood up and took stock of the room. The part of the room she was interested in was the huge cylindrical contraption in the middle of the room and said in awe, "So, this is the time machine."

A disturbing laugh came from behind the two women. _"_ Hehehehe, welcome my honored guests! Oh, and sweet, Skia your beauty radiates this dreary place." He kissed her hand and Skia tried not to gag at the fact that the horrendous smell in the place came from the man.

The bandaged woman decided to begin tonight's conversation, ignoring the smell, "Granazi. Are you sure that the machine is 100% working?"

"Of course darling." Trojan tried not to twitch at the nickname. "I have constantly watched this beautiful masterpiece and made sure that it is in tip top shape." Granazi spun toward the machine while keeping the handkerchief to his nose. "I also went as far as to never have left this room to make sure the machine is in working order!"

Skia pinched her nose in disgust, "I can tell you never left this room." This was evidenced by the disturbing amount for trash and items scattered around the room. She mentally wished that she brought a gas mask to this exchange, "Apparently, you haven't bathed or tidied up this place since the last time we saw you."

"Of course not! I kicked out anybody that tried to enter this room. I don't want anything to happen to my baby – Darling! Don't get close to it!" Trojan took a step back from the huge machine she wandered to. "If you do something to it, there is a chance something might go wrong. I will not have some amateur ruin ten years of hard work!"

Trojan instead walked over to the computer and started pushing some trash off the thing. "So is this the brain of the operation? It's filthy." Granazi yelped and ran over to Trojan.

"Don't touch! Don't touch! Don't touch!" He pushed her away, and jumped between her and the computer attempting to protect the thing. "This is ten years of work, please don't ruin it!"

Trojan visibly twitched and Granazi petted the computer and started cooing to the thing.

Skia shook her head and approached the two and addressed Granazi. "So, if we are in that chamber when you activate it," She pointed to the huge machine in the middle of the room. "Then we get sent back into the past correct?"

Granazi nodded his head. "Of course! But we need to wait for tomorrow to activate it." He walked over to a whiteboard on the wall, and gestured toward it, "I still have a couple of calculations to perfect and I am sure that if I work on it tonight then I can get it done sweetie."

Skia smirked in pleasure, "Perfect."

On the other hand, Trojan was saddened at the sight of Granazi. When he moved toward the whiteboard, she saw the full view of the man. He was so unkempt in his appearance, and was visibly unhealthy. This man has dedicated a third of his life to this and now it comes to fruition, but at the cost of his health.

Trojan wished that she could do something to help him, but she didn't want Skia to get suspicious because Trojan put up a façade of indifference to everything.

' _I'm almost there.'_ Trojan thought. _'Onii-chan, mama, papa. I'll save you and everyone. I promise.'_

* * *

The hallways of the NPA building was almost devoid of any signs of life. There were some staff members loitering around waiting for their shift to be over in a couple of minutes. For Takagi and Furuya, their shift won't end until they speak with someone, someone that Furuya does not want to interact with.

This unwillingness from Furuya is the reason why Takagi wants to tear at his hair, but refrained or face his wife's wrath. Takagi tried to reason with the other man, "Come on Furuya-san. It's only for an hour."

The duo walked into a small, vacant conference room and Furuya huffed in irritation, "It's an hour spent dealing with that man. You know I want to interact with him as little as possible." Takagi sighed in exasperation. It didn't take a lot of effort in convincing Furuya-san into doing this meeting, but Takagi had to deal with his partner in a snippy mood for the last couple of hours.

' _It's going to be a long meeting. I can feel it in my bones.'_ Takagi thought. The man wanted this meeting to be over with so he can go home sooner. Then he said, "We're just doing a video chat Furuya-san. He's not even in the building."

"I'm still interacting with him."

Takagi used all the willpower he had to make sure he didn't sigh. Hopefully, this meeting can tie up all lose ends quickly or Takagi will be dealing with his partner in a bad mood for longer than the hour that they planned this meeting.

It's not that Furuya outright hates Akai. Furuya has forgiven Akai for killing his best friend, Scotch, in the mission when they were infiltrating the Black Organization. It's that Akai is a constant reminder to Furuya that he lost his friend. However, it is pretty admirable to Takagi that his partner can put his feelings aside for the good of finishing the case.

"Let's just set up the voice call." Takagi walked over to the computer in the wall and started up the video call system and Furuya sat down and readied his laptop. As soon as they connected to the FBI network, the projector came to life and showed a bored Akai Shuichi on the other side.

Akai greeted in his usual relaxed way, "Furuya-san, Takagi-kun. Nice to see you two again." Takagi nodded at the other man and sat down across from the darker skinned man.

Furuya took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Indeed, it has been awhile Akai-san. I hope we can smooth everything so we can get home and not deal with you."

Hissing his partner's name, Takagi did everything he could to not faceplant at the bluntness. Usually, the other man is polite to everyone he meets, but when Akai is on the other end then all politeness is thrown out the window.

Luckily, Akai did not seem to mind the rudeness, "Yes. Shall we get down to business, gentlemen?"

Takagi mentally sighed at the usual interaction between the two men and looked at his tablet to start the meeting mentally hoping that his partner will try to be civil, "Well the first thing I want to discuss is the emails that we received from our mutual friend."

Akai nodded his head, "Let me start." Takagi and Furuya nodded their heads so Akai continued, "I have been receiving emails in my personal address for the last couple of months. It had attachments about a person named 'Skia' hiring people to steal various items, and the documents revealed that 'Skia' is actually Koyama Mami's alias in the underground. With that knowledge, we can suspect that Koyama-san is also the leader of the group 'Shadows'."

Takagi blinked at that information. The name 'Skia' has been tossed around several times in the various interrogations with the culprits that have been caught in robbing the technology, and the NPA originally thought that Skia would be someone that they have never heard of before. Never would he think that such a revolutionary in medicine be the one behind one of the most feared names in the underworld.

"It's surprising, but at the same time not." Furuya said in his signature thinking pose, "I knew she might be involved the moment it was revealed that she was the owner of the warehouse in Shibaura dock, but to suspect she is the leader of the 'Shadows' is a big deal."

Akai nodded his head. "The 'Shadows' have been a name that many government organizations around the world has been hunting. They've been around for about ten years and have been involved in much more than thievery. However, it seems according to your emails, the stuff stolen is being used for some purpose."

"That's right." Takagi confirmed. "Our emails, which we have been receiving for the last three months from my personal address, have indicated that something is being built at Shibaura dock. The biggest question that we are wondering is what is being built there and why?"

Furuya sighed and pulled up the graphs of Shibaura dock's power consumption, "That question cannot be answered with what we have right now. All we know is that something is being constructed there and that it requires a lot of power." The senior NPA agent scrunched his eyebrows together, "The only way to find out is to either infiltrate or seize the place."

"It would be difficult seize the place without a proper reason. So far, the information from our friend seems legitimate however it is too detailed, and convenient." Akai crossed his fingers together, "For all we know, someone else entirely could be pulling strings to make it seem Koyama-san is the one behind it." He reasoned then picked up a coffee can and drank some of it.

"When we researched Koyama Mami, there is an absolutely clean record in both her personal and company life." Furuya explained, "The only thing that stands out to me is that her mother, Koyama Aoni, used to be in the USA navy while her father, Koyama Toru, used to be an FBI agent. They both died during the _Collapse._ "

Akai nodded his head, "Koyama Toru was an agent tasked to find the connection the Black Organization had to various government officials. Koyama-san managed to find information and managed to deliver the information about some government officials to us until he was sniped a couple of days later." Akai shifted his attention to Takagi, "It was actually you, Takagi-kun, that handled that information and lead the arrest of those individuals."

Takagi blinked, "Really?" The reason behind the arrest of many Japanese government officials was because of Koyama Mami's father? Takagi would have never guessed. At that time, he was given the information, told to gather a team, and arrest the individuals.

"Yes, but you wouldn't know that unless you are in the FBI." Akai said.

"Regardless of that information, we know that Koyama Mami has a relation to the _Collapse_. We can infer that because of the deaths of her parents, she has a grudge with anyone involved with the event." Furuya closed his eyes, "This grudge is very publicized considering she has published one book and many more articles about her opinion of the _Collapse_."

Takagi spoke up, "That doesn't mean that she is one hundred percent involved with the Shadows. Akai-san is right, we can't trust the emails, no matter how convenient the information is. We cannot be sure that Koyama Mami is actually Skia." The man crossed his arms, "But what we can do is have a joint investigation with the FBI, if that is okay with the both of you."

Akai nodded his head, "If there really is something at Shibaura dock, and if it is related to the _Collapse_ , then cooperation is key."

Furuya grumbled with reluctance, "It would, unfortunately, be for the best."

Shifting in his seat a little, Takagi took a deep breath, "And Akai-san, if you wouldn't mind preparing a team to infiltrate Shibaura dock tomorrow, that would be ideal."

The other two men blinked at Takagi, and Akai asked, "Why would I need to already assemble a team? We don't have that much proof to infiltrate Shibaura dock."

Furuya raised a brow at his fidgeting partner, "You wouldn't happen to know something, would you Takagi?"

"Uh, well a couple of minutes before this meeting I got another email from our friend." Takagi said and it caused the other men to straighten their backs, "It said that something is going to happen tomorrow and to be prepared." He rubbed the back of his head, "But this time, as soon as I tried to save the email, it deleted itself. I have no clue if something is going to happen, but I have a bad feeling."

Akai suddenly had a grim look to his face, "I see. I'll see what I can do Takagi-kun." The man then blinked and pulled out his phone. After a while, he stood up, "I have to take this call. Please excuse me." And he walked off the screen.

"Charming as always." Furuya said with disdain, then looked to his partner. "Why didn't you tell me about the email earlier Takagi?"

The other man shrugged, "You were in a bad mood and I just thought to bring it up during the meeting. I literally got it while I was setting up the connection."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Furuya then said, "Something happening tomorrow huh. Of course the email couldn't make our lives easier."

Takagi grimaced, "Hopefully whatever happens tomorrow isn't going to be bad. But I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Don't we all Takagi-kun." Akai said as he brought himself back into the conversation. "However, if something does happen tomorrow then we best be prepared." He tilted his head. "I guess the next order of business is to plan for the 'surprise' tomorrow."

Furuya and Takagi nodded their heads in agreement. Thus, the start of planning operation, ' _Hope the information from our mutual mysterious friend is wrong, but knowing our rotten luck something will so we need a plan anyway'._

* * *

Case Notes

(1) Any reference to Detective Conan is taken off the Detective Conan World Wiki. It is the most extensive website filled with information from the series.

(2) Any reference to anything else is taken off the internet. With that in mind, don't expect the information to be entirely accurate.

(3) Story Setting: The story will be based in Japan unless otherwise stated. I live in the United States so I do not know everything about Japan. I will try to make it as accurate as possible, but I know some things will be wrong.

(4) Finland & homework: In Finland, they do not give homework to their students believing it is better for them.

(5) Conan's Play station portable: I have absolutely no clue what type of gaming consoles would be available in the future. So please bear with me.

(6) Culture Reference – Addressing older females (Nee-chan): Usually the beginning of addressing older females that are sister figures is nee- followed by a -chan, -san, or -sama. It depends on the person.

(7) Culture Reference – Addressing uncles or older men (Oji-chan): Usually it is used to address older males that are uncle figures. It starts with ji- followed by -chan, -san, or -sama. It depends on the person

(8) Case Reference: Shinichi's First Case (Manga: Volume 21, Chapters 204-207; Anime: Episode 162)

(9) Case Reference: Bourbon's Mission (Manga: Volume 90, Chapters 954-957; Anime: None)


End file.
